Un hueco en mi alma version 20
by jos Black
Summary: Un secreto oculto mas de 20 años, historia de amor no correspondido. Una pasion que los llevo a terrenos insospechados. Tres personas que toman decisiones equivocadas Dr/Hr/Nott. Versión en secuencia temporal. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Bueno, aquí de nuevo, si lo quieren leer o comentar, esta bien. Mi idea es montar el fic de nuevo en orden cronológico, para ver así, si me mantuve coherente en toda la historia. Alguna gente lo llegará a disfrutar mejor de esta forma, estoy segura. Besos.

Capitulo 1 El Comienzo.

En un principio………………………………….

……………….en medio de la oscuridad, la energía oscura se enroscaba en múltiples torbellinos, sus átomos chocaban unos contra otros, desatando pequeños estallidos de conciencia.

La materia oscura había sido relegada en la creación del universo, despojada de todos sus atributos, ocultada y solapada por la luz, ella se retorció durante eones tratando vanamente de escapar, pero siempre era sostenida y sujetada por fuerzas desconocidas hasta el día de hoy. Y mientras la luz tomo consciencia y dio inicio a sus labores, la oscuridad seguía sujeta sin tomar forma.

La luz tenia pena del destino de su hermana, la oscuridad, ya que habían sido bruscamente separadas al nacer. Habían compartido juntas, el comienzo del tiempo, la primera milésima de segundo en la creación del universo, su padre era el Único, la fuerza primordial y su madre el Vació, que fue llenado con la poderosa semilla del Único para parir a sus hijas, una rubia y otra morena, llamadas Luz y Oscuridad.

Luz había heredado los poderes de su padre, era alegre y era inocente, su consorte era Cosmos, tenían multitud de hijos, espíritus que vagaban por el universo, viviendo en diversas galaxias y planetas, eran espíritus benévolos, fuerzas creadoras. Luz era feliz, pero Oscuridad no tenia absolutamente nada………………..lloraba sin forma en la esquina mas oculta del universo, sin que su madre o su padre se apiadasen de ella, Luz no podía verla, era invisible y por eso no podía encontrarla, a pesar de que la busco durante mucho tiempo.

Lo peor para Oscuridad era que nada ni nadie podía tocarla, ya que no tenia forma, pero un día cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien se apiadase de ella, su hermana Luz recordó el momento en que ambas habían nacido, cuando por un instante habían sido iguales en fuerza, envergadura y belleza, cuando Oscuridad había tenido la forma que le había sido arrebatada por sus padres, entonces Luz lloró de pena porque no sabia en donde estaba Oscuridad y una sola lagrima transportada por el viento solar a la velocidad de la luz llego hasta el lejano sitio donde se encontraba Oscuridad y ella la absorbió……………………………………………………De pronto, Oscuridad pudo sentir como sus partículas se unían unas a otras y formaban moléculas extrañas, como de pronto su consciencia despertaba y por primera vez pudo conservar una forma. Oscuridad rió amargamente y su risa sacudió todo el universo conocido, entonces salio de la esquina en donde estaba relegada y vió todas las maravillas que habían a creado su hermana y su padre durante los millones de años en donde ella había permanecido escondida, como un secreto sucio. Se maravillo de las estrellas fulgurantes que adornaban el cielo, de las nebulosas de brillantes colores, de los cometas que pasaban a su lado como verdaderas centellas, de las galaxias continuamente girando en una conflagración de poderío cósmico, entonces Oscuridad………………………….sintió la rabia, la decepción y el deseo de vengarse creciendo dentro de si misma. No la habían tomado en cuenta, nadie nunca le pregunto si ella quería estar allí, si era capaz de ayudar a construir el universo. No, al contrario se habían desecho de ella como si fuese un pedazo de basura. Entonces de su furia y su desilusión, ella genero dentro de su vientre a su hijo Caos, que la acompañaría por siempre en su dolor y en su ambición.

Oscuridad miraba todo con despereció y se juro a si misma, no descansar hasta destruir todas las cosas que Luz había hecho, solo por despecho, ya que su hermana nunca había venido a rescatarla en todo ese tiempo, Oscuridad desplegó sus brazos y concentro su mirada, entonces en su pensamiento creo un embudo para tragarse todo la materia del cual ni siquiera la luz podía escaparse, así mismo de ella surgieron todos los espíritus oscuros, los demonios…………………..los plogsoms y estos recorrieron el universo, llevando la ruina con ellos…………….inmersos en la profunda rabia de ser despreciados.

Noruega, año 909 DC.

Un alto guerrero vikingo caminaba entre las ruinas de su pueblo natal, bajo el frió inclemente, desafiando los elementos, el hombre había ido a tratar de evitar una tragedia. El humo se levantaba desde las destrozadas casas, que habían quedado completamente en ruinas después del traicionero ataque, los cuerpos carbonizados clavados en estacas ofrecían un espectáculo siniestro a su alrededor. Woulf Notthleim contemplaba los cadáveres de sus amigos y su familia con rabia, no había podido hacer nada por ellos.

Woulf era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto como una torre, robusto, de cabello y barba rubia, poseedor de unos esplendidos ojos azules que eran la marca de su familia, vestía una armadura de metal, en su cuello lucia un collar con una garra de oso, su tótem y el de su clan, además portaba un hacha de doble filo y un escudo con palabras escritas en lenguaje runico, alabando la nobleza de alma, la valentía y los poderes sobrenaturales de su portador, su varita mágica estaba escondida dentro del cinturón. Era un temible guerrero y también un poderoso hechicero, pero sobre todo era un hombre de buen corazón. Observaba horrorizado que la matanza había sido brutal, no se habían salvado ni los ancianos, ni las mujeres ni los niños.

Él era mago…………….así como todos en su familia y en su clan. Su pueblo, Notthleim………………era una comunidad mágica que había convivido en paz durante mas de quinientos años con los humanos en ese lugar remoto en los fiordos de Escandinavia. Nadie recordaba de donde habían venido originalmente, las leyendas decían que desde más al norte o del cielo, pero nadie estaba seguro. Solo sabían que en su sangre no era igual a la de los demás humanos, ellos eran especiales, eran poderosos hechiceros, pero jamás levantaron su mano para herir a un "muggle" (como después llamaron a todos los humanos que no eran mágicos) sin una razón de peso, porque los Notthleims eran compasivos, si bien podían eran terribles oponentes en la guerra.

La vida había continuado y todo había sido paz y quietud, durante cientos de años, los humanos adoraron a Thor, creían en el Walhalla, y los adoraban a ellos, los magos como si fueran hijos de los dioses, los Notthleims eran queridos, respetados y protegidos.

Hasta que un día……………llegaron ellos, los sureños, que viajaban solo vestidos con túnicas marrones, usaban el cabello rasurado en una tonsura y llevaban sandalias en sus pies incluso en el temible clima del norte. Portando pergaminos, y discutiendo amablemente con quien se encontrasen en el camino, ellos afirmaban que sus palabras venían directamente de Dios. Poco a poco, las gentes del norte fueron sucumbiendo a sus dulces palabras y desplazaron a sus beligerantes dioses por un dios torturado. Pronto las palabras de amor se convirtieron en ofensas hacia sus vecinos mágicos. Hablaban de demonios, de ritos sangrientos, de mujeres violadas y de bebes muertos que se servían de aperitivos en los banquetes. La gente de Woulf jamás habría hecho esas atrocidades, pero sus vecinos estaban enardecidos por las palabras de los sureños y se empeñaban en creerlas, por miedo y por envidia.

Los ataques esporádicos empezaron y si bien los magos intentaron no dañar a los muggles, no fueron pocos lo de este bando que murieron a consecuencia de algún hechizo, eso logro aplacarlos por un tiempo, pero la guerra había empezado. El pueblo de Woulf era grande y fuerte, sin embargo los muggles eran mas números y un día Woulf en un barco mágico, el Göerl, emprendió el camino atravesando el mar del Norte hasta a la isla de Britania, para buscar al poderoso Hechicero Godric Griffyndor y solicitar ayuda y asilo para los Notthleims, Griffyndor abrió gustoso sus brazos para sus primos del Norte y Woulf emprendió la marcha de regreso, solo para encontrar a todo su pueblo arrasado.

Mientras caminaba dejo caer su escudo, impotente, deambulaba arrastrando su hacha, su corazón despedazado solo volvió a latir cuando vio a su pequeño hijo de nueve años, Erik abrazado con el cadáver de una mujer carbonizada, milagrosamente el niño había sobrevivido, pero estaba terriblemente asustado. Woulf camino cautelosamente hasta la figura desnuda del chico, que estaba cubierto de sangre, echado sobre el cuerpo de lo que suponía había sido su madre, la bella Walda. Woulf tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y el chico se debatió y trato de morderlo. Woulf lo agito, le dijo palabras de consuelo y el chico se tranquilizo, luego abrazó tiernamente a su padre.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, se pregunto como su pequeño hijo había podido sobrevivir ileso en medio de tanta destrucción, luego posó sus ojos en su cuerpo para verificar nuevamente que no tuviese ninguna herida y vió un tatuaje desconocido con runas en el brazo de su hijo. El chico estudió la marca en su mano y vió complacido como esta formaba un intrincado diseño en espiral, un símbolo de poder entre los vikingos.

-Erik- dijo Woulf- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Él , padre- dijo Erik todavía maravillado, había sido tocado por un dios, este le había salvado la vida y eso era maravilloso, se sentía fuerte y vigoroso como nunca, ni siquiera le golpeaba el hambre o el dolor, le dedico una sonrisa a su padre- él vino a buscarme desde muy lejos, desde el sur, él me protegió de los hombres malos.

-Estamos en deuda con ese hombre- dijoWoulf pensando en algún labriego generoso o algo así- ¿Donde vive?

-Aquí- dijo Erik llevándose una mano al pecho- ahora vive aquí conmigo- sus ojos se volvieron negros de repente y su voz desdoblada- soy Plogsom y hasta que tu ultimo descendiente camine en esta tierra no os dejare pagano……………jamás.

Entonces Woulf comprendió de que se trataba todo y sus vellos se erizaron, un espíritu estaba hablando por la boca de su hijo, estaba poseído, sin embargo su Erik volvió con los ojos a su color natural y se acurrucó con su padre en la cubierta del Göerl. Woulf suspiro, tenia que matar al chico, lo que había ocurrido era una abominación, pero no podía hacerlo, y su corazón de padre pudo más que su razón. Debido a eso ya no podrían estar cerca de ningún mago, sin que se diese cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, dos almas habitando un solo cuerpo. El amor por su hijo era inmenso, así que decidió apartarse de todos por su bien , no ir a Britania, sino tan al norte como se pudiese sobrevivir, cuando el chico estuviese grande, lo casaría con alguna bruja que estuviese emparentada con su clan aunque fuese de manera lejana y volverían a ver días de gloria, de eso estaba seguro. No sabia que pensar del espíritu, sin embargo agradecía de corazón que hubiese conservado la vida de su único hijo, y así permitir que el linaje puro de los Notthlheims continuase, así que a pesar de que su sentido común le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciese, lo acepto en el seno de su familia.

-No tendrás que obligarnos- dijo Woulf- eres bienvenido Plogsom, para siempre.

Así entonces el Plogsom que había vagado milenios entre diferentes civilizaciones, y había ido al norte persiguiendo las almas de los adoradores del dios crucificado, sus peores enemigos, se encontró por primera vez que no era repelido o rechazado. El pequeño Erik en medio del pánico, lo había llamado y él no había podido resistirse al aura tan intensa que despedía el niño, era un mago, pero los magos eran malos con los espíritus, no los dejaban poseer sus cuerpos, pero el chico si lo había hecho, para a si ahuyentar a los asesinos que venían por él. El oscuro espíritu se sentía a gusto allí, en ese cuerpo con poder, que le agradecía de manera sincera que lo hubiese protegido.

Transcurrió mucho tiempo, y la gente al principio no se olvidó de los Notthleims, formaron parte entonces de las leyendas y sagas escandinavas como el _Pueblo Encantado_. Luego se olvidó hasta su nombre, hecho que fue aprovechado por algunos ilustres integrantes de la familia, es decir, aquellos que no enloquecían por causa del Plogsom, para salir del anonimato y las heladas tierras de Iceland, y en 1445 se mudaron a la comunidad mágica de Oslo, en donde prosperaron como banqueros y financistas. Eran cerrados y jamás se casaban con nadie que no fuese de su familia, lo cual por supuesto hacia que en cada generación fuesen comunes las enfermedades hereditarias y las taras genéticas. Se especuló incluso de incesto……violaciones…sodomía………asesinato…entre sus miembros……pero todo quedo en rumores. Lo único que era claro para todos era que los miembros de esa familia eran de temperamento violento y la mayoría de las veces………………se volvían completamente locos.

En 1889, Augustus Notthleim dejo Oslo y se compro una casa en Bristol, Inglaterra, abandonó Noruega, ya que sus queridos primos lo habían amenazado de muerte ( situación que era común entre los primos y hermanos Notthleim, hasta que llegaron a ser tan escasos en numero, que firmaron un acuerdo de no agresión, aproximadamente en 1920 para que no se extinguiese la familia) en esa propiedad acomodo a su esposa, que también era su prima (algunos años después la gente incluso especuló que eran hermanos, Augustus no comentó nada al respecto, los magos ingleses tenían la mala costumbre de cuchichear todo el tiempo) y a sus tres hijos, por supuesto………debido a que Augustus era la cabeza de la familia, ………Plogsom venia con ellos, cambiaron su apellido a Nott y se hicieron, con toda la razón del mundo, de una fama de excéntricos.

Cincuenta años después hicieron un juramento en nombre de la familia con un mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald para finalmente lograr apartar el mundo mágico de los muggles que tanto sufrimiento habían provocado a su clan, la muerte de los Notthleims se recordaba con fervor fanático y los descendientes esperaban que algún día fuese vengada tanta injusticia, vieron una oportunidad con el Señor Tenebroso Alemán, lo que casi provoca su total extinción y por el que muchos inocentes sufrieron una muerte atroz. Pero los Nott´s, mas que cualquier cosa eran unos sobrevivientes y el Plogsom era su carta ganadora, con Señores Oscuros de por medio o no. Así que cuando de nuevo la oportunidad de vengarse apareció en la figura de Lord Voldemort, los Nott´s volvieron a jurar………………….obediencia.

Septiembre 1984

Un hombre se acercaba a la verja de una casa en el distrito del viejo Bristol, a la parte mas alejada del mar, sin embargo el olor salobre del puerto impregnaba el ambiente. El hombre caminaba cojeando, tenia ya algunos años con su pierna postiza, pero le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a ella, por lo menos todavía le quedaba la otra, conocía gente que durante la guerra había perdido algo mas allá que la mitad de la cara, un ojo y una pierna, cosas tales como la cordura, así que a pesar de todo estaba agradecido. Miró de nuevo la casa y otra vez se dijo a si mismo que era por edificios como esos, que los muggles creían en las casas embrujadas, el aire opresivo y maldito de la casa llegaba hasta él. La construcción databa de la era victoriana, tenia tres pisos y una buhardilla, los techos estaban cubiertos de tejas oscuras y las paredes de piedra, en este caso granito, también eran de un color oscuro, se levantaba solitaria en una pequeña colina, el jardín lucia descuidado y lleno de maleza, un columpio oxidado se balanceaba vació al compás del viento y cientos de cuervos revoloteaban al rededor, por lo que había escuchado en el Ministerio, habían llegado esa misma mañana y no había manera de espantarlos. Moody vió el nombre de la casa en la verja de hierro, _Notthjem_ y una fecha, 1889. Era extraño que el departamento de Aurores se ocupase de cosas como estas……….en realidad habían otros departamentos que podían ocuparse perfectamente de un asesinato producto de una riña familiar………..pero era el apellido de los involucrados lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. El rumor desde ese mañana era que "Los Nott´s atacaban de nuevo". Si había una familia que estaba maldita en el sentido mas literal y real de la palabra, esos sin duda serian los Nott´s.

-Hola Alastor- dijo Kingsley, uno de los novatos que trabajaban con él ese año, quizás el mejor de toda la camada. El otro, Dawlish, era un verdadero imbecil.

-Dime Kingsley- dijo Alastor mirándolo fijamente con su ojo mágico- ¿como están las cosas allá dentro?

-Puedo asegurarte que nunca en mi vida había visto algo así- dijo Kingsley cerrando la verja de hierro detrás de él, Moody se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido metálico de las bisagras de esta cerrándose, se volteo para mirar a su aprendiz y pudo notar que la oscura facies del joven estaba bastante descompuesta- y tampoco quiero volver a verlo.

Alastor Moody caminó por un sendero tapizado de piedras que lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí sentado sobre la escalerilla, cubierto completamente de sangre y tejidos, estaba un hombre de barba castaña, alto y con unos impresionantes ojos azules que miraban vacíos todo a su alrededor, abrazaba temblando a un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, que sin duda era su hijo por el parecido físico entre ambos, este se aferraba fuertemente al hombre y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El cabello del chico era largo y estaba completamente cubierto de sangre así como todo su cuerpo, su padre lo consolaba en voz baja y le hablaba en una lengua extraña, parecida a algún idioma del norte, quizás noruego según lo que pudo medio entender Moody. El mago se balanceaba con el niño y una sanadora de San Mungo insistía en quitárselo de las manos pero él se negaba y la amenazaba con la varita. Enseguida reconoció la identidad de la sanadora, era una vieja amiga suya.

-Mi hijo no, no- gritaba Theodore Nott como un desquiciado, dejando momentáneamente la varita sobre el piso- Esa maldita mujer, escupiré todos los días sobres sus huesos. A mi hijo no…………………..no- luego miraba al niño que lloraba ante los gritos de su padre, el Sr. Nott entonces ablandaba su mirada- Mi Theo, no llores………………mi _liten gutt_………padre esta aquí, nunca te abandonare…….nunca te hara daño………..- para luego empezar a gritar de nuevo- Maldita seas Maud Nott……………………maldito sea el día en que te conocí, engendra del demonio…………Maud……….me escuchas…………….Maud_…..!PLAGSOM! ¡PLAGSOM! _Vete de mi casa.

-¿Que diablos paso aquí?- le pregunto Alastor a la Sanadora. No conocía mucho a Theodore Nott, siempre había sido un sujeto extraño, un ermitaño que solo vivía para el trabajo, un Ebenezer Scrooge cualquiera. Había estado unos años por debajo de él en Hogwarts y según lo que recordaba era un niño callado y todos los Slytherin´s le tenían algo de miedo, como no, eran un Nott, todos pensaban que estaba embrujado y demente como el resto de su familia. Y ahora ese sujeto abrazaba enloquecido a su hijo en un ataque de pánico.

-¡Alastor!, es bueno verte, me agrada que ya estés mejor- comentó la sanadora con sorpresa- Bueno, el Sr. Nott lleva gritando así mas de 24 horas, lo encontraron aquí sentado ayer con el niño y ninguno de los dos se ha movido- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey quien se iba a jubilar pronto de San Mungo y al parecer sus últimos años de oficio habían estado bastante movidos entre la guerra con Voldemort y la caza de los últimos mortifagos, menos mal que le habían dado una plaza en Hogwarts para vivir con tranquilidad sus últimos años- lo único coherente que hemos podido escuchar de su boca es que mato a su esposa defendiendo a su hijo. Enseguida atamos cabos y bueno, he de decirte que nosotros en San Mungo, esperábamos que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, su pasividad no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ella………la Sra. Nott……afirmaba desde hacia un año estar poseída por un demonio, la habíamos tenido de paciente en el hospital muchas veces pero no respondía a los tratamientos. Los brotes psicóticos eran más frecuentes cada vez, incluso uno que otro sanador afirmaba haberla escuchado hablando con un hombre en la habitación de aislamiento de San Mungo. Hay mucha gente que en realidad piensa que Maud Nott estaba poseída por el demonio, pero la verdad de todo es científica, su enfermedad era algo hereditario y degenerativo, producto de la endogamia en esa familia. Pero aquí entre nosotros Alastor, poseída o Nott, esa mujer era escalofriante.

-¿Cómo es eso Poppy?- le dijo Alastor a la Sanadora y ella inmediatamente enrojeció al escuchar el apodo cariñoso. Habían sido novios durante años, hasta que Alastor había ido a la academia de Aurores y ella a la de Medimagia y se alejaron. Alastor se había casado con una tal Holly y bueno al parecer había enviudado recientemente. Luego de un rato, donde ella recobro la compostura, reanudaron la conversación lejos de ese hombre y el niño que quedaron vigilados por tres aurores- Nunca había escuchado nada parecido, sígueme contando, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- Maud Nott era la prima del Sr. Nott. Al parecer un buen día se conocieron y ya sabes como son las cosas en esas familias, se trataron dos semanas y a la siguiente ya estaban casados. Alguna vez había sido hermosa, pero en los últimos tiempos tenía siempre el cabello rubio todo enredado y sucio lleno de ramitas y llegaba al Hospital con las túnicas hechas un desastre, no se aseaba nunca y nada coherente salía de su boca, pero era totalmente inofensiva, jamás atacaba a nadie. El porque enloqueció, eso no puedo decírtelo con exactitud, pero no era una loca peligrosa, aunque sus ojos Alastor, en esos ojos parecía que vivía el Diablo- Alastor levanto una ceja como muestra de escepticismo, los magos no creían en esas cosas y de pronto recordó que Poppy era hija de muggles y había sido criada en una doctrina religiosa algo arcaica, muy común entre los irlandeses- a eso me refiero con escalofriante, cuando ella te miraba, sentías como que si algo quisiese penetrarte, estrujarte y apoderarse de ti. Dios, estoy hablando como si fuese una ignorante supersticiosa, perdóname Alastor. En fin.. – Poppy dió un largo suspiro- El Sr. Nott tampoco tenia buen aspecto cuando lo conocimos, era muy callado, siempre estaba ojeroso y nervioso, no le gustaba para nada llevar a su esposa a San Mungo, después de varias consultas, simplemente dejo de ir. Al niño solo lo he visto hoy, se llama Theodore como el padre, luce sano……….pero esta terriblemente asustado. No debió ser fácil tener a la madre enferma. Sin embargo nunca hubo antecedentes de que maltratase a su hijo, al parecer, de hecho era muy cariñosa y atenta con él. Que sepamos el Sr. Nott nunca necesito de ayuda para la crianza del chico, la madre al parecer recuperaba algo de su personalidad cuidando a su hijo. Ella lo quería mucho, siempre nos hablaba con cariño de él. Por eso estamos tan consternados por lo que ha sucedido hoy- la Sanadora Pomfrey dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y con un pañuelo se limpio las lagrima que salían incontenibles por sus ojos- nos imaginábamos que eventualmente se pondría violenta, pero nunca pensamos que terminaría así, de esa manera. Es terrible y el niño lo vio todo. ¡Oh por Merlín!, que triste.

-¿Por qué Nott defendió el niño de su madre?- pregunto Alastor interesado en la historia.

-Al parecer, Nott al regresar de su trabajo, encontró al niño amarrado en la mesa de la cocina a punto de ser degollado por la madre, quien afirmaba una y otra vez, que el demonio que la atacaba vivía y provenía del chico. Por supuesto te imaginaras la reacción de Nott.

-¿Cómo la mato?- pregunto Alastor Moody.

-No lo sabemos y por eso te han llamado. Si quieres entramos y lo veras por ti mismo- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey. Cuando entraron en la casa se percataron de que esta parecía un laberinto, miles de objetos, mesas, muebles todo en el mas completo desorden y caos. Al parecer muchas cosas tenían años que no se movían de lugar y había pilas de libros por donde quiera que se mirase. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Moody observó como esta estaba cubierta de sangre y el piso lleno de pedazos de carne y órganos, hizo un intento de entrar a la cocina y se detuvo en el acto, solo vio montoncitos de carne, hueso y ropa agrupados aquí y allá, pero algo reconocible como una persona no lo había, de resto manchones de sangre sobre las paredes y los muebles, pero ni rastro de Maud Nott.

-¡Demonios!- masculló Alastor Moody con desagrado- tengo más de 30 años como Auror y es la segunda vez que veo algo así.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe explicarlo- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey- hemos intentando el _Pior Incantatum_ en la varita del Sr. Nott y la de la Sra. Nott, pero no hay señales del Avada, solo de _cruciatus _y otras maldiciones menores.

-Esto no lo hizo un hechizo de un mago común- comento Alastor observando la macabra escena, se quedo frente a la puerta ya que temía pisar algún resto humano – y si no es porque Voldemort ya desapareció, me atrevería a aseverar que algo así solo lo pudo haber hecho él.¿Estas seguro de la culpabilidad de Nott? Algo me dice de que no fue él, te contare una cosa……… la primera vez que presencie algo así fue en 1960 en un viaje a Norteamerica, a un lugar llamado Tennesse, mi compañero quedo reducido a la nada una noche y puedo asegurarte de que estaba en su cuarto completamente solo. No hubo rastros mágicos tal y como ahora. La gente del lugar me comento de un espíritu de una tal Betsy Bell, conocida en ese pueblo como la Bruja de Bell, mataba de esa manera, pero ya sabes todas las tonterías que piensan los muggles de nosotros. Al final resulto que el espíritu había matado a mi amigo, los americanos son algo simplistas con las investigaciones ¿Están seguros que fue Nott? Me parece que esta hecho una piltrafa humana.

-Si- contesto Kingsley, quien iba llegando con un pergamino enrollado- Loco y todo ha firmado su confesión. Lo arrestaremos. Es el hijo del viejo Casper Nott, tú sabes quien era el personaje Moody, fue de los más fervientes colaboradores de Grindelwald y luego de Voldemort, un mortifago. El hijo sin duda tiene la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo.

-Hum- susurró Moody pensativo- no podemos llevárnoslo. Al parecer fue en defensa propia y para proteger a un menor, ya sabes que eso lo exime de la prisión y del juicio. No podemos ponerle una mano encima, aunque lleve la marca, nunca recibimos una acusación directa hacia Theodore Nott en todos los años de la guerra, nada nos condujo nunca hacia él, ningún indicio, esta limpio. Además puede alegar que fue obligado a recibir la marca y que luego se negó a participar tal como lo hizo Malfoy. Sin embargo, no hay que descartar totalmente la posibilidad, ¿El niño ha corroborado la historia del padre?

-Palabra por palabra, aunque te imaginaras que el interrogatorio fue algo difícil, Nott no nos deja acercarnos a menos de un metro del pequeño- dijo Kingsley- Pero me dio la impresión de que sus recuerdos fueron modificados.

-Algo muy difícil de probar- confirmo Alastor- entonces mi buen amigo Kingsley, no hay nada que hacer, redactaremos un informe y por esta vez, si es verdad que Nott mato a su esposa por defender a su hijo, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con él. Manda a alguien que recoja este desastre y le den sepultura a la pobre mujer. Y por Merlín, que alguien le quite el niño a ese hombre de las manos. El pobre chico se va a traumatizar.

-Así se hará.

Cuando Alastor se alejaba de la casa, de reojo miro hacia un lado y vio una sombra al pie de un árbol, no estaba muy clara y a la luz del sol no podía ver exactamente que era, de pronto una voz profunda le dijo fuerte y claro dentro de su cabeza: "_Sal de aquí y no vuelvas mas" "Si lo haces………te matare.....ellos son mios"_. Alastor Moody sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia todos lados, tenia que dejar de ser tan paranoico, sino el que se volvería loco seria él. Antes de salir por la puerta de entrada, volvió a escuchar los gritos lastimeros de Theodore Nott.

-¿Por qué Maud? ¿Por qué? Vuelve Maud, vuelve.

Agosto 1994

Dos chicos se mecían en dos viejos columpios en el jardín trasero de una descuidada casa de ladrillos rojos, la maleza crecía alrededor del edificio, salvaje, sin ningún tipo de control, así mismo las fuentes no servían y estaban llenas de agua verdosa. Los mosquitos pululaban y el calor era insoportable.

-No se como puedes vivir en este chiquero- dijo uno de los chicos abrazando el columpio con gesto de hastío. Su cabello rubio claro usualmente bien peinado e impecable se pegaba a su cabello producto del sudor, su cara estaba enrojecida por el sol y sus ojos grises destellaban. En su cara siempre había un rictus de desagrado y asco, sin embargo lo que podría parecer un insulto fue tomado con toda naturalidad por el chico alto que lo acompañaba sentado en el otro columpio.

-A mi padre y a mi nos gusta tal como esta…………….digamos que el tono va de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad...un poco pantanosa- dijo muy tranquilo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules a su lado mirando alrededor. Era cierto, el jardín era un desastre pero nada comparado con el caos del interior de la casa, habían montañas de libros dispersos en cada rincón, muebles que destilaban polvo cada vez que alguien osaba sentarse en ellos, viejos retratos mágicos de gente que nunca hablaba, telarañas debajo de la escaleras y en las noches se podía oír la madera de las vigas de la casa crujir. Sin embargo esa casa centenaria era el único hogar que conocía y la adoraba, ya que siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, que estimulaba su retorcida imaginación.

-Tonterías- continuo el chico rubio levantando su puntiaguda barbilla en un gesto de arrogancia- te aseguro que te encantaría vivir en mi casa.

-Si claro Malfoy, todos queremos ser como tú- se mofó Theo Nott lanzándole una mirada burlona a su compañero de casa. Malfoy interpretó muy bien el gesto y se levantó intempestivamente del columpio. Nott, quien lo conocía desde que habían nacido, sabía que estaba furioso, porque se sentía insultado. Draco Malfoy entre todas sus "virtudes", era algo paranoico para su gusto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Draco arrastrado las palabras, dedicándole una furibunda mirada.

-Lo que oíste- contesto Theo tranquilamente. Él era muy seguro de si mismo y un berrinche de Draco Malfoy no le iba a arruinar la tarde mas de lo que ya estaba, con una reunión de mortifagos en su casa- Y no me mires así que mi nombre no es Potter.

Draco se adelantó y caminó con impotencia hasta las profundidades del jardín y Theo lo siguió.

-¿Toque un tema sensible?- dijo todavía burlón Theodore- por Merlin, Malfoy supéralo. El niño que vivió tiene todo el beneplácito de nuestro querido Dumblendore. Así que lo que nos queda de estancia en Hogwarts, Gryffindor ganara la copa de las casas todos los años.

-Maldito Potter, maldito Weasley y maldita sangre sucia Granger- exclamó Draco- su mera existencia hace miserable la mía.

-Eso es porque les prestas demasiada atención- comentó Theo tomando un palo y jugando a cegar la yerba reseca del jardín que crecía alta hasta sus rodillas- yo que tú me dedicaría a mis notas y a vivir la vida, sin preocuparme de nuestros futuros enemigos hasta que llegue el momento.

-Acaba de hablar el sabio Theodore Nott, por favor hinquemos la rodilla y adorémosle, el brillo de su inteligencia opaca el sol y todos los astros del firmamento- gritó teatralmente Draco Malfoy, haciéndole una imitación de reverencia renacentista a Theo Nott, una muestra de que el cinismo Malfoy podía ser bastante histriónico a veces. Draco recobró la compostura y le espetó molesto- Soberano idiota, tu vida son las notas, los premios, las condecoraciones. Sabes, cuando nos inicien mortifagos nada de eso te servirá, te lo aseguro.

-Baja la voz- entonces la cara Theo se tornó seria - ¿No sabes acaso quienes están dentro?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Había llegado con su padre esa mañana y ya Nott lo estaba esperando en el jardín con dos escobas para jugar Quidditch, al parecer tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar a la casa mientras durase la reunión.

-Mi padre, el tuyo, Goyle, Crabbe, Yaxley, los Carrow, Rockwood, Avery y Fenrir Grayback- dijo Theo mirando a todos lados un poco nervioso- y te aseguro que no están bebiendo el té precisamente.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad el Señor Tenebroso haya sobrevivido?- pregunto Draco en voz baja, Theo le habia contagiado el nerviosismo y no era para menos. Ese era el gran misterio, Lord Voldemort había sido destruido oficialmente en Hallowen de 1981, pero los rumores de su regreso, ciertos o falsos, se habían avivado desde su primer año en Hogwarts en donde el malnacido de Potter supuestamente había entablado batalla con él. Y luego los hechos a final de ese año escolar, con Cedric Diggory muerto y el viejo director afirmando en medio del comedor que Voldemort había regresado, no hacían mas que echar mas leña al fuego. Lo cierto es que los antiguos mortifagos, habían despertado de un letargo de diez años y las reuniones como la de ese día, eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

-No lo se y no quiero averiguarlo tan pronto- contesto Theo, luego miro a Draco curioso- ¿Tú de verdad quieres ser mortifago?

-Esa es una pregunta estupida Nott- contesto Draco- no es que yo quiera o que tú quieras, es que lo vamos a ser, independientemente de nuestros deseos, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea. Seremos ricos y seremos unos comegente……………..

-¿Crees en la pureza de sangre?- pregunto Theo.

-Honestamente- entonces Draco bajó aun más la voz- me parece que es una soberana tontería, esta demostrado científicamente que no es así la transmisión del poder mágico, yo he leído miles de teorías. Pero mi padre cree en eso, él y los demás, así que... que mas da………

-Entonces ¿Por qué molestas tanto a los sangre sucia del colegio?- Theo levantó una ceja de incredulidad. Así que Draco Malfoy se preocupaba en informarse de la veracidad de lo que le inculcaban sus padres, eso era toda ...una novedad.

-¿Por qué? Porque es divertido- Draco se encogió de hombros y agrego- y porque…………la detesto…..la odio.

-Y ya volvemos al tema- Theo rodo los ojos y siguió cegando la yerba- a veces me pregunto si será que te gusta la Granger y esa es tu manera de demostrarlo.

-¿Estas loco?- entonces Draco le saltaron chispas de sus ojos de la rabia que le daba esa posibilidad- prefiero una tortura medieval que acercarme a esa………….idiota sabelotodo sangre sucia de cabello enmarañado.

-No es tan fea- comento Theo como al descuido- y últimamente su cabello no esta tan enmarañado.

-Es evidente que a ti no te importa su sangre- contesto Draco sarcásticamente.

-Estas equivocado, yo si creo en la pureza de sangre y mi destino de mortifago esta escrito antes de que naciera. Mi abuelo fue mortifago, lo mismo que mi padre, yo seré mortifago porque para eso me han preparado toda la vida, no hay mas nada que hacer ni decir y lo he aceptado. Solo que los Nott, somos pragmáticos y una chica bonita, lo seguirá siendo independientemente de su estatus de sangre.

-Tú estas demente definitivamente- Draco estaba estupefacto- tienes unas ideas bastante raras.

-Malfoy- Theo siguió con su retórica- déjame aclararte el punto. La pureza de sangre es una simple excusa, esta muy claro que el talento mágico no depende de ella, tu mismo lo has dicho, sino………..brujas como Hermione Granger no serian una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. El problema de la pureza es simplemente un asunto de tradición y supervivencia. Tradición, porque las familias sangre limpia como las nuestras queremos conservar nuestro acervo indemne e intacto, nos gustan que las cosas sigan tal cual los últimos cientos de años y nos negamos a desaparecer, cosa que naturalmente ocurriría si nos mezclamos con nacidos muggles, allí es donde entra el asunto de la supervivencia. La pureza de sangre es la excusa perfecta para cerrar nuestro mundo de la influencia muggle. Voldemort se erigió como el paladín de todos nosotros, en el momento justo donde todo parecía irse a la mierda. "El fin justifica los medios" eso lo dijo un pensador muggle y es la verdad desnuda. No desprecio el mundo muggle, al contrario me parece muy interesante, como sobreviven sin magia, sus adelantos tecnológicos pero a mi también me gusta como es mi mundo mágico sin influencias externas. Por eso mi familia es una fiel seguidora del Señor Tenebroso, queremos que nuestra posición permanezca igual que siempre. No es una actitud maniqueista, aquí no hay buenos ni malos, simplemente es una cuestión de supervivencia. En términos de evolución, ellos están ganando y si tenemos que seguir a un loco psicópata como el Lord para evitar que eso suceda, lo haremos.

-Esto me dolerá en el fondo de mi orgullo pero……………tienes razón- contesto Draco Malfoy todavía analizando las palabras de su amigo- pero créeme…………estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto solo……….esta la búsqueda del poder absoluto.

-Bien , bien, el niño Malfoy tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que besuquearse con la Parkinson en cada esquina del colegio- contesto Theo guiñándole un ojo a Draco, quien le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de su mano- Es cierto, Voldemort se aprovecha de que hay verdaderos fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, como por ejemplo………..los ¿Malfoy?- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, eso era hasta cierto punto verdad, pero él no compartia la legendaria locura familiar de los Black o de los Malfoy, en su caso la endogamia habia dado como resultado un mago talentoso e inteligente no un retrasado mental como Goyle o Lomgbotton- bueno, algunos otros por ahí que conoces muy bien y los esta utilizando como verdaderos títeres para conseguir su propósito personal, que es dominar el mundo mágico.

-Eso en el supuesto caso………………..de que el Señor Tenebroso siga vivo- aclaró Draco.

-Eso es- continuo Nott- sigues mi idea. El asunto es que …………………mi padre esta decidido a otorgar al Lord una cuota de poder……………pero no todo el poder…………o por lo menos esa es su idea………eso es lo que yo creo.

-Entonces tu padre esta seguro de que volverá- Draco sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban de solo pensar en la posibilidad- El Señor Tenebroso es poderoso, hace falta mas que ideas para evitar que ejerza el control completo.

-Draco- siguió hablando Theodore Nott- dejemos que las cosas sucedan. Cuando los hechos se den por si solos, entonces mi padre sabrá que hacer, porque no en vano los Nott……………..siempre sobrevivimos a cualquier catástrofe.

-Estas dándote cuenta de que tengo razón entonces- dijo Draco- Potter es el enemigo.

-Si Draco, es nuestro enemigo- dijo Nott- pero no por ahora. En estos momentos, solo somos unos imberbes de quince años intentando sobrevivir al infierno llamado adolescencia. Ese eres tú que tienes la insoportable tendencia de complicarte la vida. Yo simplemente dejo que el río vaya por su cause a donde quiera ir y me muevo con él.

-Si Nott…………….ese soy yo………..y ¿Qué?- dijo Draco apoyándose en un muro- es cierto……………tengo la desagradable costumbre de enredarme la existencia ……..pero ese es mi problema no el tuyo.

-Siempre lo supe, desde el kinder- comento Nott recostándose al lado de él -Que tu ibas a ser el aguafiestas y yo la voz de la razón- se rió Nott- le das vuelta a todo, deberías relajarte, te lo recomiendo, respira…………deja la rigidez, siempre pareces que tienes un palo atravesado en el culo.

-Tu padre no es Lucius Malfoy- suspiro Draco- No tienes que superar sus expectativas a cada segundo de tu vida.

-No, es cierto, el mío es…………..peor- comento Nott con desgano- un maldito loco ermitaño.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto Draco intentando salir del tema. No era que Nott fuese su confidente ni nada por él estilo, pero ya estaba en esa fase de la adolescencia donde era imperativo compartir información valiosa...como por ejemplo...¿Chicas?

-Estuve saliendo un tiempo con Susan Bones, la invite al baile de navidad el año pasado ¿No recuerdas?- dijo Nott- Ah por supuesto, se me olvidaba que sufriste un shock mental cuando la Granger llego de la mano de Viktor Krum y no miraste a mas nadie el resto de la noche. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta.

-Perra- escupió Draco, extrañamente esa imagen cuando le venia a la cabeza, ella con ese vaporoso vestido color malva, radiante, alegre, le revolvía el estomago y le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Y la posibilidad de que alguien más que Nott se hubiese percatado del asunto le daba pánico. Era cierto la observó toda la noche y ¿Que?...seguramente Nott le estaba jugando una broma. Nadie se había dado cuenta.

Theo río con ganas, para él era demasiado obvio que a su amigo le pasaba algo con la sangre sucia. Draco se había callado de pronto y los dos chicos pensaron exactamente lo mismo, ella ese día……………estaba muy diferente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si tengo novia? Susan es muy aburrida. Era un buen partido, sangre inmaculada, una tía en el Wisegamont, mi padre lo aprobaba pero…………….no es mi tipo- dijo Nott- y tú ¿Qué hay con Pansy?-

-Me gusta- dijo Draco- pero es me fastidia demasiado. Además la quiero como si fuese mi hermana y eso es un problema…………..porque a veces………..

-Si es cierto- dijo Nott- debe ser muy difícil pensar en esos términos con una hermana.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?- pregunto Draco de pronto. Nott le dirigió una mirada que Draco interpreto muy bien, había entendido perfectamente a que se refería.

-Si- contesto Nott secamente.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto de nuevo Draco interesado en el tema. Tomar datos era algo que se le daba muy bien. Era un estratega en potencia.

-La primera vez fui un total fiasco, ya después todo fue mejor- dijo Nott sonriendo complacido consigo mismo – y ¿Tú?

-Solo una vez- confeso Draco molesto porque en ese asunto al parecer Theo le llevaba la delantera, pero le iba a contestar con sinceridad, no todo el mundo admitía que había sido un desastre la primera vez- este verano…………..con una de mis primas segundas, en Francia. En realidad todo estuvo muy "francés"………………

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Theo intrigado.

-Te podría sorprender todo lo que uno puede hacer con la lengua- contesto Draco con su media sonrisa. Le había ganado una al maldito bastardo.

-Ah- dijo Theo un poco azorado imaginándose mil situaciones con cien chicas distintas- ya veo.

-Juguemos otro rato Quiddicth- dijo Draco después de un incomodo silencio. Al parecer la conversación sobre sexo había terminado.

-Si – contesto Theo- como voy a despreciar tener otra oportunidad de patearle el culo a un Malfoy.

-Imbecil- contesto Draco.

-Marica- le respondió Theo, quien era todo un poeta en eso de hablar sucio, peor que un Ronald Weasley cualquiera.

Septiembre 1994

Después de haber pasado dos meses encerrada en Grinmauld Place, en esa casa completamente rodeada de gente, mucha gente, demasiada gente……….era lógico que, ella quien se había criado en un suburbio de Londres, hija única, con ambos padres trabajando, regentando un consultorio odontológico, estuviera con los nervios a punto de estallar.

Hermione Granger era decididamente un ser social, la naturaleza, Dios o algo le había dotado de una incesante capacidad de hablar de cualquier cosa, con cualquier persona, la palabra timidez difícilmente podía ser aplicada a ella, lo cual era bastante peculiar tomando en cuenta que sus padres eran más bien callados. Hermione se había acostumbrado a que su voz, un poco ronca, fuese la única que reverberara por todos los rincones de su casa, y ser ella, exclusivamente ella, la que opinara sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa, para que mentir, también era insoportablemente mandona, pero al parecer sus padres, sobre todo su madre, solo encontraban adorable esa característica de su personalidad. Y no era que no estuviese acostumbrada al bullicio Weasley, ya había pasado una temporada con ellos……..era que además de la familia de Ron, se habían agregado los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, llevando el ensordecedor ruido a niveles insospechados, sin contar con el retrato de la Sra. Black, que no perdía oportunidad de reclamarle su osadía al estar pisando la ancestral y noble casa de los Black. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado ese verano la palabra "sangre sucia", sin contar que la Sra. Weasley estuvo mas irritante que nunca, obligándolos a todos a limpiar esa horrible casa, llego un momento en donde inclusive había preparado su baúl para largarse a casa de sus padres, ella no era una Black, pero decididamente era orgullosa, pero so pena de sufrir un derrame cerebral, Ginny la había convencido de quedarse y ella aguantó. Así que cuando llego al colegio, durante la cena de bienvenida, después de la selección, lo primero que hizo, a pesar de las burlas de Ron fue escapar a la mesa de Huffelpuff a charlar con Ernie Macmillan quien también había sido elegido prefecto, junto a Susan Bones. Hermione necesitaba un poco de charla inteligente, lejos del quidditch y Lord Voldemort, algo mas acorde con sus intereses escolares, porque si, ella era una empollona y estaba muy complacida de serlo.

-¿Y ya sabes quienes son los prefectos de Ravenclaw?- pregunto fingiendo un poco de indiferencia. Mentira, quería saber si sus sospechas eran infundadas. Se sentó de manera resuelta en la mesa de Huffelpuff, y miro atentamente a Ernie quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no era habitual que nadie de otra casa se sentara en la casa de los tejones, los eternos marginados, así que recibió de buen grado el gesto diplomático de Hermione.

-Estamos seguros de Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil- dijo Ernie – y mis fuentes me aseguran que de Slytherin son Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

-Nott es un buen estudiante-convino Hermione, jamás había cruzado palabra con el chico en 4 años de colegio, lo recordaba como un joven alto, muy alto para tener 15 años, cabello castaño liso largo en capas hasta la nuca, ojos azul intenso y en general bastante reservado, si bien era un Slytherin como el que mas, en general mantenía bajo perfil en el colegio. No era parte de los aduladores de Draco Malfoy, mas bien parecía tener una vida propia bien alejada del resto de los de su casa, jugaba de bateador en el equipo de Quidditch y sacaba bastantes puntos para Slytherin, su especialidad eran Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como debía de suponerse, ya que casi todos los Slytherin, excepto Goyle y Crabbe, quienes seguramente eran analfabetos o disléxicos, eran buenos en Defensa. La otras que dominaban eran Encantamientos, Filius Flictwick adoraba al chico, decía que el colegio no había tenido alguien tan bueno en encantamientos desde el mismo Dumblendore, para despecho de Hermione, quien sentía su ego clamando auxilio cada vez que lo halagaban en clase y por ultimo Historia de la Magia, si alguien si se había leído Historia de Hogwarts era Nott. Pero salvo esos detalles, desconocía totalmente el personaje, pero que mas daba un Slytherin si no la cagaba en la entrada lo hacia la salida y eso era una verdad absoluta. Sin embargo le daba curiosidad de que realidad no conocía mas nada del chico a pesar de ser su compañero de curso. Respecto a Malfoy, lo más probable era que su padre hubiese influido en su elección.

-Es cierto, es callado pero inteligente- dijo Susan Bones enrojeciendo. Ernie le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-Me imagino que por lo menos contigo no seria muy callado- Ernie tenía su redonda cara casi tan roja como el cabello de un Weasley. Hermione reprimió una risita, era evidente que estaba celoso.

-Ah bueno- fue el turno de Susan de enrojecerse- ya no estamos saliendo.

-¿Eran novios?- Hermione se sorprendió, en general los Slytherin´s despreciaban a los Huffelpuff´s, eso era conocido por todos, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Mas o menos- dijo Susan agriamente, no le gustaban para nada las preguntas de su vida personal, además no le paso desapercibido el tonito de incredulidad de Hermione Granger.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua deseosa de preguntar algo mas. Ser cotilla no era su estilo, pero le había llamado la atención la situación, aunque si se lo ponía a analizar Susan Bones era sangre limpia, por lo cual seguramente era una pareja aceptable para cualquier Slytherin.

-¿Qué crees que podemos esperar de la tal Dolores Umbridge?- pregunto Ernie saliéndose del tema anterior, había recuperado su color normal de tez y sus maneras pomposas, aunque seguía enojado. Le gustaba Susan y al parecer el encanto Slytherin había podido más que cientos de cartas y bombones.

-No lo se, pero de seguro nada bueno- dijo Hermione suspirando mirando hacia el estrado, en donde los profesores charlaban animadamente. Estaba segura de que esa mujer era un espía del ministerio. Querían controlar a Dumblendore y de ser posible callarle su gran bocota. Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y esa era la versión oficial de los hechos.

0o0

-Nott, le agradezco que se corte el pelo y se afeite, parece un mendigo o peor un mendigo muggle- reclamo Severus Snape cuando tuvo a todos los Slytherin´s en la sala común. Observo que los chicos de quinto estaban muy altos, pero Theodore Nott siempre le llevaba la delantera a todos, su constitución era muy parecida a su padre, atlético y alto. Y por lo que se veía, también iba a heredar su barba, que en esos momentos lucia incipiente en el mentón del chico, una barba castaña de reflejos rojizos que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos.

-Esta de moda- contesto Theo mirando directamente a su profesor y jefe de casa. Como todo un Nott, no se intimidaba para nada y mucho menos por ese grasiento insoportable.

-Me imagino que entre los muggles- dijo con sorna Snape.

-En realidad si, lo llaman moda grounge- Theo se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisita sardónica. Zabinni empezó a reírse, había pasado unas semanas con Nott en el verano y habían decidido por su cuenta explorar el mundo muggle y eso había sido su mejor experiencia hasta los momentos.

Tenían que conocer el enemigo íntimamente o por lo menos esa había sido su excusa para irse de juerga. En los locales mágicos no podían entrar a divertirse, llevaban el rastro con ellos por ser menores de edad, así que se embarcaron en esa singular aventura. Theo era algo intrépido y no le tenia miedo absolutamente a nada, nunca supieron exactamente como habían terminado en un concierto de rock, pero entre algo llamado yerba, que inhalaron a instancias de una chica que les regalo un cigarrillo y la música, muy parecido al Wizard Rock al que estaban acostumbrados en la radio mágica, había sido genial. Sus ropas extrañas no llamaron la atención en el sitio, realmente había gente vestida más raro que ellos, incluso con pendientes en los labios y en la lengua, camisetas, jeans rotos y bastante pelo largo y barbas. Llegaron a la casa de Nott en Bristol, cerca de las tres de la mañana, bastantes mareados y encendidos por la cerveza negra que habían tomado. El padre de Nott no estaba en la residencia y cuando el gato esta fuera los ratones hacen fiesta o por lo menos eso le dijo Theo ese día. Así que la respuesta de Theo era bastante hilarante por lo menos para él, luego de observar de que se estaba riendo solo, calló abruptamente, sentía las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros sobre él.

Blaise Zabinni era un chico de color, alto, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes que contrastaban con su tono de piel. Su difunto padre (o el que se suponía que era su padre, ya que su millonaria madre no se caracterizaba precisamente por su moral victoriana y eso era de conocimiento público en la comunidad mágica) era un mago de color nigeriano, descendiente de africanos e italianos, de ahí el apellido. Tenia mezcla de infinidad de razas, por lo cual lucia bastante exótico, pero todos eran sangre limpia o por lo menos mestizos, no había manera de entrar a Slytherin si eras hijo de Muggles, su pedigrí tan especial levantaba ronchas entre sus compañeros, no solo era la pureza de sangre, también se trataba del color de piel, así que se sintió un poco excluido en su primer año, hasta que el mas puro de todos, Theo Nott se convirtió en su amigo. Así que como dice el dicho en donde no hay sangre no hay dolor, fue incluido en el selecto grupo slytherin de su año al final con reticencias pero incluido. Pero de todas formas tenia que cuidar su imagen, así que dejo de reírse celebrándole el chiste a Theo, quien lo miro despectivamente.

-No me interesa absolutamente tu opinión Nott, eres prefecto y deberéis comportarte como tal- le contesto Snape hoscamente- Mocosos, este año tenemos supervisión extra del ministerio, así que no quiero problemas con Dolores Umbridge. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor- exclamaron todos los presentes con voz aburrida.

-Tampoco quiero problemas con ciertos Gryffindor´s- dijo Snape dirigiéndose especialmente al grupito que conformaban Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode. Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Snape y asintió con bastante recelo. Eso era algo que no podía asegurar, si el pecoso insoportable y su amigo el gafas lo buscaban de seguro lo encontrarían.

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Ah…. y no quiero a nadie en la sala común después de la medianoche- término advirtiendo Snape antes de salir de allí.

Después de que el jefe de casa abandono el sitio, todos los chicos se dispersaron, Theo se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y Zabinni lo siguió.

-Eres un gallina- le espetó Theo, pasándose los dedos por su barba. Le gustaba, lo hacia parecer mayor………..quería crecer y embarcarse definitivamente en esa aventura llamada vida. Odiaba estar obligado a permanecer entre cuatro paredes. Era un aventurero nato, le encantaban los retos y las nuevas experiencias. Se sentía ahogado en Hogwarts, si bien trataba de sacar buenas calificaciones y pasar medianamente desapercibido en el colegio…………bueno…………no todas las veces lo lograba, como en esa ocasión. Su retorcido sentido del humor le había jugado una mala pasada. Era callado en clases ……..pero con sus compañeros de casa era distinto…………sus ocurrencias eran celebres y bastantes reprobables, era travieso hasta mas no poder, pero era un sujeto que actuaba en solitario, no le gustaban los grupitos, se la llevaba bien con todos, en especial con Malfoy y con Zabinni, pero no le gustaba rendirle pleitesía a nadie y se burlaba de ellos cuando podía, pero en la intimidad de su casa, lo que se hace en las mazmorras queda en las mazmorras, ese era otro famoso dicho entre las serpientes . Además en Slytherin ya había un príncipe y ese se apellidaba Malfoy, dos capitanes en el mismo barco no era algo lógico. Si Draco Malfoy disfrutaba del poder que le brindaba su abolengo, Theo se sentía feliz siendo quien era, un mal visto Nott. Su familia era misteriosa, gris, llena de vericuetos desagradables e historias no aptas para todos los públicos, no era bien vista por la comunidad mágica, existían demasiadas atrocidades en el pasado de los Nott hasta para un grupito social signado por la Marca Oscura, no los querían eso era un hecho………..pero los necesitaban. Cuando había que patear culos, nadie mejor que un atemorizante Nott, la combinación perfecta de destreza mágica, físico imponente y por supuesto la dosis necesaria de locura.

En conclusión, los profesores y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre habían tenido una apreciación inadecuada de Theo Nott en esos años, lo describían como callado, taciturno, muy inteligente y responsable, ya que entregaba sus deberes escolares impecablemente y a tiempo. Pero los Slytherin´s conocían el lado oscuro de Nott, quien era también gamberro, travieso, ocurrente, mal hablado, rebelde, pero dispuesto a brindar ayuda si se lo pedían y a pesar de sus bromas pesadas, no tenía enemigos declarados en su propia casa.

-No es eso…….pero ya sabes lo que opinan aquí de los muggles-contesto Zabinni

-Tonterías, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto- bufó Nott- Pero bueno supongo que tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Pero te aseguro que más de uno de aquí hizo lo mismo que nosotros, solo que son una partida de hipócritas. Yo no tengo intensiones de esclavizar a nadie, el objetivo es sacarlos del mundo mágico, ellos de su lado, nosotros por el nuestro, pero no tiene nada de malo ir al mundo muggle, ver y regresar.

-Hay gente que piensa que lo mejor es exterminarlos como ratas- contesto Zabinni, sin hacer referencia a que eso era precisamente lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Allá ellos- contesto Nott- en fin………….no se puede nadar en contra de la corriente.

-Hablando de nadar- dijo Zabinni- mañana es Domingo, seria bueno ir al lago antes de que halla mucho frío.

-Bien – dijo Nott removiéndose de su silla para darle espacio a Zabbini, quien se sentó junto a él para planear de seguro alguna travesura- pero al mediodía, mañana es la reunión de prefectos y tengo curiosidad por saber con quien me tocara la ronda.

En otro rincón, una chica y un chico hablaban bastante cerca uno de otro. La chica miraba embelezada los ojos grises de _su chico_, como ella lo llamaba. Draco estaba bastante azorado, quería terminar con ella pero no sabia por donde empezar, cuando Pansy enredo sus manos en su cuello y se dedico a besarlo, desechó la idea por el momento, luego de un rato la soltó y le dijo bastante secamente.

-Voy a dormir- Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, llevaba el cabello un poco corto, así que su mirada lucia despejada, con unos ojos que eran gris acerado, había pegado su estirón y le sacaba dos cabezas a la chica de cabello negro que tenia frente a él, pero era delgado y al parecer esa iba a ser su contextura definitiva. Era poseedor de un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, casi como el de un ángel, pero siempre se empeñaba en mostrar una expresión de desagrado y fastidio constante que lo afeaba a niveles escandalosos. Acaricio levemente la cara de la chica y subió por las escaleras. Le gustaba ella, pero…..le faltaba algo…no lograba…….digamos…………motivarlo.

Pansy se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá y suspiró desalentada, Millicent se sentó al lado de ella.

-Va a terminar conmigo, lo se, esta muy distante- dijo ella compungida- ¿Qué es lo que no estoy haciendo bien?

-Lo atosigas demasiado- dijo la robusta chica de pelo rubio quien nunca se mordía la lengua para hacer comentarios bastante puntiagudos

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Pansy, la mirada de las dos se dirigió al sofá en donde Zabinni y Theo continuaban su animada charla- A Nott le encanta provocar a Snape, mira que dejarse barba.

-No se le nota casi- dijo Millicent- pero debo admitir que se ve interesante con ella, parece mas maduro.

-Interesante o guapo- dijo Pansy alzando una ceja.

-Eso lo dijiste tú no yo- dijo Millicent reprimiendo una risita- Si no se apedillaze Nott, le pediría a mis padres que arreglaran un convenio matrimonial con su padre. Si me tengo que casar por obligación, por lo menos Nott es bien parecido y es agradable hablar con él.

-Creo que la Bones te gano por una cabeza- contesto Pansy.

-Terminaron, me lo dijo Daphne- contesto Millicent, quien siempre estaba enterada de los últimos chismes- al parecer era muy sosa para nuestro Theo.

-Le vas a lanzar la jauría a Nott- dijo Pansy por lo bajo- eso hay que verlo.

-Parkinson, una futura dama de sociedad no hace esas cosas- contesto Millicent escandalizada lanzándole una indirecta a Pansy en relación a sus actitudes con Draco Malfoy, que eran la comidilla de todo el colegio, por estar pegada a la suela de su zapato permanentemente- esperare como todas a que me asignen el novio. Aunque si él quiere, no me desagradaría salir y divertirme un rato.

0o0

-Bien- dijo Zabinni en la puerta del colegio- ahora que hacemos.

-Correr- grito Theo Nott mientras salía disparado por la senda que conducía al lago. Volteo su cara para mirar a su amigo con un gesto de burla.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo Zabinni, echándose a correr tras él- ¡Esta vez no ganaras Theo!

Ambos chicos salvaron la distancia en poco tiempo, el ímpetu y la energía de su efervescente juventud quedaba impreso a cada zancada que daban. Al llegar a la orilla, empezaron a desvestirse apresuradamente.

-El que se lance al agua de ultimo, hará los deberes de los dos por una semana- dijo Nott quitándose los zapatos y la camisa. Zabinni se enredo con un pie y cayo, pero no por eso dejo de quitarse los pantalones. Como era de suponerse Theo terminó de quitarse la ropa primero y se zambulló desnudo en las aguas del lago. Zabinni lo siguió y ambos dieron brazadas en el agua, luego Theo le hundió la cabeza a Zabinni, quien hizo lo mismo con él. Se lanzaban agua y reían, realmente lo estaban pasando estupendo, nada mejor para liberar tensiones que nadar sin ropa en medio del lago, era esa familiaridad y complicidad que existía solo entre los chicos que hace tan especial la adolescencia.

Dos chicas caminaban entre la vegetación, habían decido pasear a orillas del lago y hablar un rato. Ginny le contaba a Hermione sobre Michael Corner, quien se había vuelto muy insistente con ella todo el verano, enviándole cartas, pidiéndole salir con él, la chica estaba bastante alegre con la perspectiva de su primer noviazgo y Hermione suspiraba aliviada ya que finalmente ella se había logrado sacar de la cabeza a Harry. Mientras caminaban, Hermione iba distraídamente arrancando hojas de los arbustos, escuchando la cháchara de Ginny sin prestar atención a su alrededor, de pronto llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- exclamo Ginny tapándose la boca, al ver a los dos chicos desnudos saliendo del lago, inmediatamente echó a correr en dirección contraria alejándose del sitio.

Zabinni al ver a las chicas inmediatamente sumergió su cuerpo en el lago, para ocultar sus partes nobles. Empezó a escupir maldiciones en voz baja.

Hermione miró desconcertada a la dirección en donde se había ido Ginny, puesto que no había prestado atención a lo que su amiga había visto y desconocía lo que había motivado su huida. Su cabeza giro en dirección al lago y lo que vió la dejó absolutamente inmóvil.

Theo Nott estaba parado en la orilla del lago, completamente desnudo y sin hacer ningún intento de cubrirse. Hermione abrió los ojos exorbitados y miro la cara del chico para no dirigir su atención de nuevo a una parte de la anatomía de ese chico que no le había pasado para nada desapercibida. El húmedo cabello largo de Nott estaba echado hacia atrás, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su blanca piel, ella observó que tenía los hombros llenos de pecas y que sus músculos estaban bien definidos, además de que al parecer el chico ya había pasado completamente su pubertad, como le indicaba la presencia de vello en cierto lugar. Hermione tragó grueso, pero era tal su asombro que no podía mover ni un dedo para largarse inmediatamente de allí.

Theo miró a la chica con atención y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, no era del tipo exhibicionista pero la vergüenza tampoco formaba parte de su personalidad y decididamente le daba gracia la situación, estaban solos, puesto que ya Zabinni estaba bastante lejos del lugar, se había ido nadando despavorido de allí. Reconoció inmediatamente a Hermione Granger, y observó que la chica quien en ese momento vestía jeans y una camiseta corta pegada a su cuerpo, estaba mas alta y porque no decirlo, con algunas prominencias mas desarrolladas que el año anterior. Se notaba que estaba estupefacta y que él era el primer chico que veía en su vida en esa situación, ya que su boca se abría y cerraba alternativamente, sin duda su mente trabajaba a toda maquina buscando seguramente algún insulto que decirle, su cabello castaño caía ondulado sobre sus hombros y Nott se impresionó al notar que nunca había reparado en los expresivos que eran los ojos color miel de la chica y el color rojo de sus labios. Impulsado por su carácter irreverente se acerco a ella, sin un ápice de pena.

-Si te vas a quedar aquí Granger, por lo menos pásame algo de ropa, me voy a enfriar- dijo Nott sonriente clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella. Hermione sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, esa sonrisa simplemente era arrebatadora. Nott se acercó a diez centímetros de su cara y ella de pronto se sintió muy intimidada e indefensa. Theo intentó acercarse mas a ella, se sentía atraído por esos esplendidos ojos café, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera irracional, esa gryffindor era capaz de acusarlo de acoso o de intentar atacarlo.

-Ah………por Dios- de pronto Hermione reacciono y salio huyendo del lugar, toda ruborizada.

Nott tomó sus ropas tranquilamente y simplemente siguió sonriendo. Toda la situación lucia muy loca, jamás en su vida se imaginó que iba a estar desnudo frente a una chica en una situación que no fuese……….pues ……………aquello y menos que esa chica iba a ser la correctísima sabelotodo Hermione Granger, quien para colmo se había comportado como cualquier cosa menos como una dama, escudriñando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Para que negarlo, le gustó que ella lo observara, tenia algo de retorcido y erótico todo el asunto. Sin duda un momento para recordar y contárselo a sus nietos.

Hermione corrió hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Se paró en seco y de pronto empezó a reírse histéricamente. Se había quedado en completo mutismo en ese instante, no era para menos………..nunca había visto un chico desnudo y lo mas gracioso era que era un Slytherin y para colmo de su año. A cada segundo que pasaba le daba mas risa toda la escena y se sentía cada mas avergonzada, sin duda Nott pensaría que ella era una descocada o una retrasada mental o peor, una pervertida, por quedarse allí mirándolo sin ningún tipo de disimulo, pero es que no sabia que rayos le había pasado, su curiosidad pudo en esa ocasión mas que su razón. Y para hacer honor a la verdad, si bien no tenía punto de comparación, lo que había visto no lucia para nada mal…..para nada. Agitó su cabeza, tratando de retirar la imagen de Nott desnudo frente a ella y caminó con paso resuelto al interior del castillo. Tenia que encontrar a Ginny y preguntarle su impresión al respecto, en ese momento una charla femenina era de rigor.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

He corregido también algunos errores ortográficos y gramaticales

Espero que les guste.


	2. Ronda de Prefectos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, pues gracias por los reviews y la receptividad. Cuando dije en orden cronológico era en la real secuencia de la historia. Debo aclarar que yo la escribí de la forma que la publique la primera vez, esto es solo es como un test a mi propia capacidad de coherencia (aunque he arreglado errores gramaticales, narrativos, ortográficos y de sintaxis). JA JA JA. Por otro lado, se llama versión 20 es porque mi misión es hacerla esta vez en 20 capítulos. Estoy tentada hasta a dar un final alternativo ¿Qué les parece?. En el camino lo veremos. Gracias por acompañarme en este experimento. Besos.

Si eres nuevo en esta historia, bienvenido y déjame advertirte que la versión original esta publicada y tiene el mismo nombre (ver mi perfil). Trataré también de mencionar los temas originales de cada capitulo. Como este no tenia escogí Toss the feathers de The Coors (cada vez que oigo esa canción me recuerda a Nott, no se porque en realidad, debe ser por lo alegre)

Capitulo 2 Ronda de Prefectos.

Theodore Nott caminaba con su cabello todavía húmedo a la sala de los prefectos, intentaba acomodarse la corbata y la túnica que recién se había puesto estaba un poco arrugada, la piel de su cara le ardía, ni modo, había tenido que renunciar por los momentos a su rojiza barba, afeitándola, a expensas de otra pataleta del desagradable de Snape. Llegó al lugar y cuando entró ya Draco Malfoy recostaba su estilizada figura en un escritorio, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido en actitud pensativa. Era de esperarse, Malfoy, siempre puntual y con el uniforme impecable. Theo rodó los ojos, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y que Draco dejase de tratar ser perfecto en todo era una de ellas.

En la otra esquina de la estancia, bastante alejado del Slytherin, se encontraban Ernie MacMillan y Susan Bones hablando animadamente con Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Ron Weasley. Theodore los observó un instante, realmente eran un grupo bastante homogéneo, todos magos sangre limpia o mestizos, pero sin el estigma de ser familiares de aliados del Señor Tenebroso. Muy diferentes a toda la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo las serpientes en todos los demás aspectos eran unos chicos normales como cualquiera. Después de saludar a todos los presentes con un discreto hola, se acomodó al lado de Draco, quien mantuvo su aptitud aplomada solo por un instante antes de entablar conversación con un dejo de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Veo que te quitaste ese horrible pelo de la cara- dijo Malfoy mirándolo fijamente, no le gustaba perder puntos por las imprudencias de Nott. Ser prefecto era un sueño hecho realidad, sus genes Malfoy hacían que buscase el poder permanentemente, las enseñanzas desde su más tierna infancia tenían mucho con ver con su actitud dominante. Quizás todos en Hogwarts pensarían que su padre había tenido que ver en su elección como prefecto y eso le reventaba la ulcera. Él se lo había ganado y eso era la más absoluta verdad. Sus notas no eran malas, pero no podían compararse con las de Theodore, o Ernie McMillan e incluso la misma Granger. Draco era un estudiante aplicado, pero no era el mejor y eso era algo por lo cual recibía reprimendas de parte de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo sus dotes de líder y su capacidad de envolver a la gente con su lengua sedosa y afilada, de captar la atención de los que estaban cerca de él, incluso los alumnos mayores, le habían dado el puesto. Draco Malfoy no era un alumno sobresaliente, era cierto, pero era un chico con dones excepcionales y una sagacidad poco comunes.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de ser lampiños- dijo Nott sarcástico, Draco le hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Te aseguro que tengo tanto como tú allá abajo- contesto Draco tomándose sus partes nobles y apretándolas con una mano, Nott evitó a duras penas soltar una carcajada, hacer perder sus maneras educadas a Malfoy constituía un motivo de insana diversión para él.

No podía entender como ese chico era tan estirado. Sabia que había tenido una niñez complicada, pero ¿Que hijo de ex mortifago no había tenido una crianza difícil?

Quizás entre ellos dos la diferencia crucial eran los padres. Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que seducía a todos con halagos y dinero, quería que Draco fuese su copia al calco, un trepador social, que elevase el apellido a alturas insospechadas, tenía grandes esperanzas en su futuro, las malas lenguas decían que lo estaba entrenando para ser ministro mágico, así que era inflexible, rígido y totalmente distante con el chico, el resultado era previsible, un joven inteligente, astuto y temeroso de su padre. En contraparte, Theodore Nott Sr. era un hombre muy extraño, huraño y taciturno. Podía ser tan distante como Lucius y de pronto terriblemente protector con su hijo y hasta cariñoso, su ciclotimia había confundido a Theo cuando era pequeño pero después de un tiempo ya estaba acostumbrado, a veces el pobre hombre se deprimía, se echaba en su cama y no comía durante días, Theo tenia que cuidarlo como si fuese un enfermero, eso sucedía sobre todo en el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa y otras veces estaba en tal grado de excitación que Theo temía hasta por su propia vida, en esa relación a veces se intercambiaban los papeles de padre e hijo, lo cual había hecho que Theo tuviese algunas responsabilidades y cargas superiores a lo que cualquier chico de su edad experimentaría. Su padre era un hombre con un pasado terrible, del cual no se hablaba en su casa, aun así orgulloso de su apellido, le había inculcado desde pequeño que el destino de un Nott estaba ligado de manera irremediable al destino de Lord Voldemort. Los Nott´s no faltaban a un pacto, en todo caso solo lo tratarían de modificar un poco a su favor, en ese sentido podían ser tan maquiavélicos como los Malfoy´s, sin embargo no tenían tanto dinero ( o por lo menos eso era lo que creia Theo) para comprar lealtades, ni para aspirar grandes posiciones, así que actuaban desde las sombras. Mientras los Malfoy´s eran criados para dirigir, los Nott´s era educados para ser unas maquinas de matar. Así de simple, su abuelo y su padre habían señalado el camino, uno que algún día él tendría que tomar. Y si bien, Theo siempre puso en duda la estabilidad mental de su padre, estaba seguro de la suya, sus ideas podrían ser extravagantes y extrañas, pero para él eran justas. El mundo mágico solo para los sangres puras, el resto que se conformara con vivir como muggles, así de simple.

-A ver Draco, dime tu diagnostico de la situación-Nott miraba alrededor, al parecer todavía faltaba gente, todos habían llegado muy temprano ese día, sin duda victimas de la emoción surgida debido a su nuevo status. Ser Prefecto en Hogwarts era el cielo de los buenos estudiantes.

-MacMillan, Weasley y Goldstein son unos completos imbeciles, a Susan Bones, la conoces mejor que yo, toda una niña buena, Padma Patil es totalmente corrompible, no lo expresa abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que desprecia a los demás solo por el hecho de ser una Ravenclaw, por lo que me dicen esa chica quedaría perfecta en Slytherin- continuó Draco, dando muestras de sus talentos como observador, de pronto, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y todos los presentes miraron hacia la entrada.

El salón de los prefectos era una habitación circular, ubicada en la base de la torre de Astronomía, tenia varios sofás regados por toda la estancia, una chimenea y varios mesones con sillas, una pequeña biblioteca en una de sus paredes complementaban una decoración bastante sencilla, no tenia chimenea, por lo cual el lugar era bastante húmedo y frió, aun en verano. Solo tenía un retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw cerca de la biblioteca. La puerta de entrada era de madera y lucia los cuatro escudos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts tallados en ella, en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, no tan alta, delgada, con su uniforme implacablemente arreglado, miraba con algo de estupefacción a todos lo que estaban dentro de la habitación

Hermione había llegado corriendo pensando que la reunión había empezado sin ella, se había distraído bastante charlando con Ginny, en relación con su aventurilla de la tarde, así que abrió la puerta de la Sala de Prefectos o trato de hacerlo con el mayor disimulo posible, pero se enredo con sus pies y la azoto contra la pared. Sentía todos los ojos clavados en ella e intentó esbozar una sonrisita culpable.

-Disculpen, me he retrasado- dijo ella entrando finalmente y cerrando la puerta suavemente, para no hacer mas ruido.

Draco Malfoy al verla levanto una ceja y siguió hablado con Nott.

-Por supuesto, Granger es un caso perdido, correcta, sabelotodo, testaruda, tan Gryffindor que dan nauseas, verdaderamente molestosa y para colmo………sangre sucia- dijo Draco secamente.

Nott no contestó absolutamente nada, por supuesto que era esperable que ella fuese prefecto, pero por alguna extraña razón no la había considerado en las posibles opciones, bueno realmente en el verano había tenido muchas cosas en que pensar mas agradables e interesantes que en los perfectos prefectos de Hogwarts, es mas para hacer honor a la verdad, no se había detenido nunca a pensar en ella mas de dos minutos, hasta el extraño incidente del mediodía, que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Trataba de controlar la risa cada vez que evocaba la imagen de Hermione Granger mirando directamente sus atributos masculinos, como si se tratase de algún espécimen raro y luego cuando él se acerco a ella, con descaro y sin ni una gota de vergüenza, observó como empalidecía y abría los labios formando un perfecto circulo. ¿Qué diablos habría pensado Granger en ese momento? Fue un impulso simplemente, le había llamado la atención algo en su rostro y por un momento olvidó que estaba desnudo. Pero visto desde el punto de vista de ella, realmente la situación se pudo haber interpretado muy pero muy mal. Sin duda la chica ya habría proclamado a los cuatro vientos que Theodore Nott era un pervertido, claro, nadie le creería, Theo nunca daba de que hablar, aunque a lo mejor, después de esta tarde, las cosas cambiarían y andaría en boca de medio colegio. Para querer pasar desapercibido, ese fin de semana había hecho bastante cosas para tirar al diablo su discreción habitual, quizás era hora de que las aguas volviesen a la calma.

Theo la observó caminando con paso seguro hasta el grupito que conformaban los Ravenclaw´s, Ron y los dos Huffelfpuff´s, ella los saludó a todos y de pronto la conversación se torno mas animada, pudo verla sonreír y estar verdaderamente alegre en compañía de sus amigos. Realmente la chica se había convertido en una joven muy atractiva, Nott observaba como dejaba su mano sobre su estrecha cintura y con la otra se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sus ojos marrones chispeaban y sus labios rojos, gruesos y sensuales, se movían delicadamente para hablar. Ella si era un perfecto espécimen femenino, pensó Nott en los mismos términos que seguramente la mente empollona de ella utilizaría con él. De pronto Hermione giró su cabeza y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, la vió enrojecerse por un segundo y desviar sus ojos a otro sitio. Nott aprovechó el contacto visual y le sonrió. A veces una sonrisa hace más por la reputación de un chico que unas cuantas palabras y Theo lo sabia, Draco lo miró un poco extrañado.

-¿Y que fue eso?- pregunto Draco, alternando su visión entre Theo y la chica.

-Nada- dijo Nott mirándolo de arriba abajo- y además ¿A ti que te interesa?

-Pensé por un momento que.........- Draco entonces movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, probablemente se estaba imaginando cosas, por un momento pensó que Nott le estaba coqueteando abiertamente a la chica, pero además ¿A él que rayos le importaba? Ni que estuviese celoso de Nott- Olvídalo.

-Entonces dame tu predicción para este año- dijo Nott saliéndose del tema y olvidándose de Hermione Granger.

-Tenemos la vía fácil y expedita con esta cuerda de ineptos de prefectos. Solo nos deberían preocupar Bones y Granger, yo me encargare de Patil, se como convencerla, el resto son unos inútiles- exclamó convencido Draco, envolvería a Padma de tal forma que ella nunca sabría como había terminado sometida a los designios del jefe de la casa de las serpientes. Draco sonrió, las mujeres por muy inteligentes que fuesen, podían ser unas verdaderas estupidas, cuando les tocabas su lado flaco, el romántico. No era que el no fuese un romántico, eso no era del todo cierto, tampoco le gustaba jugar al patán, no era su estilo, simplemente eso de la conquista le divertía.

-Bien estudiaremos la manera de neutralizarlos o por lo menos que no interfieran, tener el horario exacto de sus rondas nos ayudaría mucho- dijo Nott- No nos conviene que descubran nuestras fiestas secretas, todos los años ha caído la responsabilidad sobre los prefectos de Slytherin y este año no quedaremos como unos idiotas.

-Hecho- dijo Draco Malfoy, que como buen estratega y aspirante a líder, sabia escuchar las opiniones de los demás, nunca se sabia de que cerebro iba a surgir una buena idea- es una suerte que tú seas el otro prefecto, me hubiese dado dolor de cabeza tratar con Pansy.

-Si- comento Nott, de nuevo mirando a Hermione- ella puede ser un poco asfixiante, déjala, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Cuando consiga un reemplazo que me entretenga tan bien como ella- contesto Draco serio de nuevo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Las chicas se le daban bien, demasiado bien para su tranquilidad mental. Ser rubio, algo delgado, con porte elegante y tener bastante dinero le aumenta el atractivo sexual a cualquiera y eso lo sabia. Pero le gustaría que no fuesen tan fáciles, en la dificultad de atrapar la presa esta la diversión. Esperaba que por lo menos la Patil se hiciese la interesante un rato, seria una terrible decepción que cayese al primer intento- lo haré.

Entonces Severus Snape entró a la estancia, con su aspecto habitual de vampiro, con la capa de su túnica negra ondeando tras de él, sus ojos negros escudriñaron a los presentes y se detuvieron en Theo Nott, quien de nuevo sostuvo su mirada_. Ese chico es un problema,_ penso Snape, _es demasiado parecido a su padre, piensa que su carisma personal, no generara odio en nadie, se aprovechara de eso para dar la puñalada trapera a quien menos se los espere. Pobre de los enemigos de Nott, ojala el chico no termine loco de atar como su padre. _.Invitó a los nuevos prefectos de quinto año a tomar asiento y luego de quitarse su grasiento cabello de la frente, se sentó sobre un escritorio. Snape suspiró profundo como si diese completamente por perdida esa tarde con aquel montón de niños y empezó:

-Sus deberes como prefectos de Hogwarts son: vigilar la disciplina de los demás estudiantes, conducir a los cursos inferiores a su sala común después de cada comida, ser garantes del orden dentro de su sala común, informar a su jefe de casa de cualquier conducta no apropiada de un miembro de su casa o de otra casa, quitar hasta 10 puntos como medida disciplinaria a cualquier alumno que transgueda las normas, realizar rondas de vigilancia desde las nueve de la noche hasta la medianoche, todos los días, por parejas, para verificar que no hayan alumnos de hasta quinto año mas allá de las nueve en los pasillos o mas de las once en el caso de los de sexto o séptimo. Este año solo tenemos un premio anual, ya que el otro iba a corresponder a Cedric Diggory- todos los chicos se revolvieron en sus sitios incómodos, todavía resonaba en sus mentes el discurso de despedida de Dumblendore el año anterior- y no tenemos prefectos en el sexto año, ya que han sido suspendidos por …………….indisciplina. Así que solicitamos toda la colaboración para nuestro premio anual, Elsa Stevenson de la casa de Ravenclaw. Sus derechos son: aparte del hecho evidente de estar rondando el castillo a deshoras, disfrutaran de un cuarto de baño especial, y serán considerados para premio anual cuando lleguen a séptimo, sin cumplen las expectativas en estos dos años. Les advierto que las rondas no son oportunidades para el ocio, reuniones románticas o de cualquier otro tipo, digamos que esta es una actividad extracurricular que les dará puntos a su casa si lo hacen de la manera adecuada. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Snape esperando que efectivamente no hubiese ninguna para pasar entonces al orden de las rondas, pero una chica de cabello castaño enredado había alzado su mano y entonces Snape vió sus esperanzas tiradas al bote de la basura.

-Totalmente predecible- masculló para si mismo, luego atravesó con una mirada de disgusto a Hermione Granger y comentó- Dígame, Srta. Granger.

-¿Podremos otorgar puntos?- Hermione con la mano levantada miró a Ron quien estaba bastante exasperado porque la intervención de Hermione seguramente prolongaría la reunión mas minutos de lo necesario, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, siempre hacia preguntas importantes y esta no era la excepción.

-No, no pueden- respondió secamente Snape y rápidamente añadió antes que la chica pudiese formular otra pregunta- La primera ronda la harán Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, luego les informare el resto de los turnos. No habrá parejas fijas, eso nos ha dado uno que otro problema en años anteriores.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás y fue abordada inmediatamente por Ron, ella fruncía el ceño, le fastidiaba enormemente el hecho de que Snape siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Por lo menos fue rápido y conciso- dijo el pelirrojo alborotándose el cabello con una mano, Ron había crecido ese verano, su cara estaba mas perfilada y si bien conservaba todavía muchas pecas, su imagen de niño había sido suplantada por la de un adolescente bien parecido- Me siento un poco culpable por Harry, creo que él seria mejor prefecto que yo.

-No hables tonterías- bufó Hermione ansiosa, le hartaban las inseguridades de Ron, además estaba ocupada analizando el hecho de que tendría que colocarse una bolsa de papel en la cara para hacer la ronda esa noche con Nott y no ponerse en evidencia, debido a la vergüenza que sentía todavía por el asunto del lago- Tú serás tan bueno como Harry. Ron,¿ tú lo has visto frotándose la cicatriz? ¿verdad?

-Si y no me gusta nada- contestó Ron, distraído mirando las piernas de Padma Patil quien había llevado una falda bien cortita ese día, le encantaban las chicas, solo que todavía era muy inseguro para acercarse a una de ellas- he intentado hablar con él y no suelta prenda.

-Sigue intentando- dijo ella, pensándolo bien tendría que hacer tiempo y buscar posibles efectos de maldiciones en cicatrices, en algún libro de artes oscuras, lo único que tenia claro era que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry, no era producto de un hechizo habitual, sino de un _AVADA _y de alguna forma lo relacionaba con Lord Voldemort, era un hecho, tendría que meterle cabeza al asunto de manera urgente, tenia que ayudar a su amigo. - tú pasas más tiempo con él que yo. Además este año son los TIMO´s y debo empezar a planear mis estrategias de estudio.

Ernie McMillan giró la cabeza al escuchar las palabras TIMO´s y estrategias en la misma frase y se acercó a Hermione:

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Hermione? ¿Tienes ya organizado algún plan de trabajo? ¿Quizás podrías aconsejarme?- Hermione le sonrió condescendientemente, Ernie era algo exagerado con eso de los estudios, quizás tanto como ella, pero indudablemente no era tan bueno como ella. Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió que lo ayudaría.

-Cuando piense en algo te lo comento Ernie- dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su compañero.

-Malfoy y Nott estuvieron bastantes callados- comentó Ron cuando ambos iban caminando a su sala común. Ernie los seguía tratando de ver si Hermione decía algo mas referente a los TIMO´s.

-Nott nunca habla- dijo Hermione tragando grueso. De pronto se sorprendió de que a ella misma le parecía inverosímil su apreciación anterior. _Nott nunca hablaba, ¡Claro! solo lo estrictamente necesario y eso cuando esta escaso de ropa ¡BAH!_ de pronto sintió ganas de reírse de los nervios, de nuevo se había imaginado a Nott desnudo, con esa sonrisa matadora- y Malfoy te aseguro que algo malo debe estar planeando. Pero lo mas seguro es que mantuvieron su bocota cerrada porque fue Snape el que nos reunió, no quedarían mal delante de su jefe de casa, diciendo alguna pesadez.

-Si es lo mas seguro- dijo Ernie metiéndose en la conversación intempestivamente- se anotan para dentro de dos semanas a Hogsmade.

-Seguro- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione, tratando de quitarse de encima al molestoso muchacho.

0o0

El sitio acordado de reunión era el inicio de las escaleras del tercer piso, Nott llegó cinco minutos antes, abrió un libro y se dedico a hojearlo mientras esperaba que llegase la chica. Hermione apareció justo a la hora, puntual, se acercó subiendo las escaleras simulando algo de desgano y aburrimiento, mientras llegaba hacia el joven, notó que Theo Nott se veía concentrado, con un mechón de cabello castaño sobre la cara, leyendo un libro de cubierta marrón que tenia un titulo bastante extraño e inusual………_Cosmología de Van Serthe_.

Nott levantó la mirada y cerró intempestivamente el libro, de nuevo sus ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños de ella, pero esta vez Hermione logro controlar a medias el rubor que ya sentía invadiendo sus mejillas, terminó de llegar al sitio y habló de manera seca. Nott esta vez opto por permanecer serio.

-Empezaremos por el séptimo piso, luego los pisos inferiores y terminaremos cerca de las mazmorras- su tono era altanero y mandón. Nott se encogió de hombros, ya le parecía que tanta demostración de femineidad de parte de ella, sonrojándose cada vez que lo veía, terminaría pronto, esa chica era la gruñona por excelencia y él no le iba a llevar la contraria, enfrascarse en una discusión inútil no era su estilo, en realidad poco le importaba por donde fuese a empezar la ronda siempre y cuando terminase sin ningún incidente que lamentar. Ambos chicos caminaron por todo el tercer piso en silencio y con las escaleras animadas pronto llegaron al séptimo piso. Luego de casi veinte minutos, Hermione no pudo controlar sus ganas de hablar, simplemente ella era así y como ese chico a pesar de ser un Slytherin jamás había sido descortés con ella, simplemente se olvidó de la casa de procedencia de Theo y empezó el parloteo. Además, hablando se le olvidaba el penoso incidente que habían protagonizado ese día.

-No sabía que leyeses Cosmología de Van Serthe. Es un libro muy interesante, plantea diversos dogmas de la antigua astrología y lo une con teorías modernas como el big bang y el………..- Theo la interrumpió.

-Y el Universo en expansión, ya lo se- culminó la frase……ambos siguieron caminando- Además es lógico que no supieses que me gustaba, nadie lo sabe- Nott fue bastante cortante sin intención y se apeno por su falta de modales, pero el mal estaba hecho, ella desvió la vista ofendida y de pronto volvieron a quedarse callados. Ella caminaba molesta con la barbilla en alto y Theo no pudo evitar encontrarle la gracia a la situación.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y pudo observar al chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¡Diablos!, seguramente se estaba acordando del episodio del lago, de nuevo se sintió avergonzada y entonces apuró el paso y se mordió la lengua. Había dado el primer paso en tratar de tener una conversación casual con ese chico, pero al parecer a él le gustaba el silencio. Nott estaba bastante divertido con la actitud de ella, al parecer Hermione Granger tenía una necesidad constante de manipular una conversación y se sentía frustrada si no lo conseguía. Ella siguió caminando distraída inmersa en sus caóticos pensamientos y cuando iba a abordar una de las escaleras movedizas, esta desapareció y si no es porque Nott le da un jalón de la túnica, sosteniéndola e impulsándola hacia atrás, hubiese caído por lo menos tres pisos. Ella lo miró aterrada y observó el vació al pie de la escalera, Nott le apretaba el brazo con fuerza, pudo observar la palidez del rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Nott, mirando con atención a Hermione- Tranquila, no paso nada, pero deberías fijarte por donde caminas y no andar como si estuvieses paseando por un campo lleno de margaritas, feliz de la vida, en este castillo puedes matarte solo por descuido, si no prestas la debida atención- le dijo Nott, asomándose por el hueco que había dejado la escalera un poco consternado, si la chica hubiese caído, mínimo hubiese tenido que estar unos cuantos días en la enfermería si es que no se desnucaba con el impacto.

-Gracias- dijo ella apenada, movió el brazo y se safó del agarre del chico- es cierto últimamente estoy muy distraída.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo él de nuevo sonriente, viendo que la chica recuperaba los colores y se le pasaba el susto- hoy en el lago, te vi llegar y observe que estabas recogiendo algo de los árboles, ni siquiera nos escuchaste salir del agua. Para ser la mejor de nuestro curso, a veces pareces que estas en las nubes.

-Ah eso- dijo ella, apartando la vista y alejándose del chico, sin embargo sabia que había llegado el momento de la verdad, así que su técnica fue restarle importancia al asunto. En realidad ella era la que le estaba dando en su mente una dimensión que no tenia, es mas, había sido una maldita casualidad, solo eso- fue un accidente, de veras, no suelo andar espiando a la gente

-Hum- dijo él, de pronto se adelantó y la encaró. La diferencia de estatura y contextura era evidente, él alto, fuerte, ella veinte centímetros mas baja y delgada- ¿Es decir que no es tu costumbre ver chicos desnudos, nadando en el lago y además para colmo de males Slytherin´s?- Theo no dejaba de sonreírle pícaro, de verdad quería molestar a la chica, pero inocentemente, no quería humillarla ni nada por el estilo, solo jugar un rato. Hermione trataba de dilucidar porque ese chico alto, de cabello largo y mirada azul cautivante, se estaba haciendo el simpático con ella. Porque estaba logrando su objetivo de manera magistral.

-¡NOOO! ¡Como crees!- dijo ella apartándolo con dificultad, la fuerte humanidad de Theo insistía en mantenerse en su sitio, acorralándola, su voz sonaba desesperada- Yo no soy así…….no- finalmente logró adelantarse unos metros

-No huyas cobarde- exclamó Theo teatralmente conteniendo la risa y de nuevo la volvió a interceptar.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te burlaste lo suficiente de mí y deberíamos terminar antes de las doce- dijo Hermione asumiendo su actitud remilgada, correcta y estricta.

-Bien- dijo Theo mas serio, al parecer a la chica no le habían gustado sus bromas, luego de mirarla atentamente unos segundos le dijo- si sigues frunciendo el ceño te vas a arrugar pronto y tienes una cara muy bonita para eso.

-¿Ah?- Hermione levanto una ceja incrédula ¿seria que había escuchado bien?, nadie nunca le había dado un cumplido tan extraño y era mas extraño aun proveniente de un Slytherin del cual no sabia absolutamente nada. Theo volvió a sonreírle de una manera muy honesta, era natural que él simpatizase con la gente, era su don por así decirlo, inspiraba confianza automáticamente. Hermione de nuevo volvió a sentir la calidez de esa sonrisa, trataba de luchar consigo misma, ella no era de las que se hacia amiga de una persona el primer día que la conocía, pero ese chico era especial…….o por lo menos decía las cosas de una manera muy especial. Ni siquiera Víctor le había dicho que era bonita.

-Que a pesar de que todos te ven como una pesada, ,a mi me parece que………tienes un rostro bonito, es decir.... a veces si eres algo pesada, digo con esa obsesión tuya de preguntar todo y a todos para demostrar tus kilométricos conocimientos- dijo Theo con sinceridad, Hermione abrió la boca asombrada, jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho algo como eso, trato de molestarse pero no pudo, él no la estaba insultado, simplemente le estaba dando su opinión sobre ella- pero me parece que tienes unos ojos color miel muy interesantes, parecen dos brazas cuando estas molesta o cuando estas avergonzada. Sin duda esta mañana sentías las dos cosas, parecían dos luceros en el cielo.

-Esto es increíble- dijo ella exasperada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - no se si sentirme insultada o halagada.

-No fue mi intención ninguna de las dos cosas, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- A ver entonces, Hermione, ¿Puedo tutearte? ya que nos conocemos tan íntimamente o por lo menos tú a mi, no debería haber ningún problema o ¿Si?

-Eres un descarado- Hermione apuró el paso un instante, pero luego volteo para observar al chico que se había quedado parado esperando una respuesta tras ella, no podía negárselo, no sabia porque, pero le caía bien Theo Nott, así que después de dar un suspiro de resignación hablo- si no hay mas remedio, llámame Hermione, espero que por esa osadía no te cuelguen de los pulgares en Slytherin, recuerda, soy la sangre sucia favorita de Draco Malfoy- dijo ella rodando los ojos, en realidad no le importaba, nunca en su vida había hablado tanto con alguien de la casa enemiga y en realidad no se arrepentía, ese chico que supuestamente era callado, había demostrado ser tan conversador como ella y tenia unos observaciones bien agudas. A lo mejor era una completa locura, pero pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de relacionarse con gente que más o menos tuviese algo en común con ella y Theo Nott era de esa clase de gente, le encantaba estudiar tanto como ella o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Y no era tan pomposamente ridículo como Ernie McMillan.

-No te preocupes, soy un agente libre. Tú puedes llamarme Theo, Theodore o Nott, hermosos nombres ¿Verdad?- dijo él de nuevo caminando al lado de ella. Al parecer el incidente en el lago había quedado olvidado. Le caía bien la chica, parecía muy candida y susceptible de enfurecerse rápido, sin embargo a la era vez sarcástica y algo le decía que debajo de toda esa imagen correcta, habían muchas cosas interesantes que conocer de Hermione Granger- ¿Como te gustaría mas llamarme? A mi me gusta Theo.

-¿Sabes que la mayoría de la gente piensa que eres mudo?- dijo ella de pronto deteniendo la marcha, se volteo y Theodore chocó contra ella de una manera bastante torpe, los dos se sostuvieron mutuamente para no caer al piso y se rieron con ganas, luego al ver que estaban bastante pegados, se soltaron y se apartaron como expelidos por un resorte.

-Si, me imagino el porque- dijo él tratando de controlar las lagrimas de la risa que le había producido la extraña pregunta y el choque accidental. Estaba sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago que le dolía terriblemente por las carcajadas, de pronto se apoyó en un muro, inclinando su torso, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, su cabello se había secado en el ambiente y caía desordenado sobre su cara. Levantó el rostro y de nuevo sus pupilas conectaron con las de ellas. Si…………….. esos ojos color miel eran espectaculares- Creo que ya te he demostrado que no soy mudo, ni por asomo.

-¿Por qué casi no hablas en clase? Es decir porque solo te limitas a contestar las preguntas de los profesores y no intervienes, no expones tus ideas- dijo ella luego de un rato en donde solo se miraron, si le hubiesen dicho que Nott era casi el hermanito menor de los gemelos Weasley´s con eso de las frases ocurrentes, no lo hubiese creído ni en mil años.

-Digamos que no quiero atraer la atención mucho sobre mi- contesto Theo- ahora dime Hermioonee- y alargo el final del nombre, ella bufó, al parecer la burla constante era algo imposible de abandonar para él, no sabia porque pero sintió otra vez que no había verdadera intención de molestarle- De veras te interesa la cosmología o fue un intento de sacarme conversación. Copérnico es excelente para las relaciones chico- chica. Pero honestamente la teoría heliocéntrica en el siglo XVI me aburre, prefiero leer acerca de cometas y asteroides, las estrellas fugases tiene algo………….romántico- Theo le guiño un ojo.

-¿Me estas coqueteando?- pregunto ella sarcástica. Al parecer ya habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza, lo pregunto de pasada, en realidad poco le importaba, aunque las imágenes de su torso desnudo iban y venían en su cabeza y la posibilidad no estaría del todo mal, si ella no fuese…………Hermione Granger.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?- respondió Theo devolviéndole la bola, no estaba muy seguro de estarle coqueteando, tampoco estaba seguro de que la chica le gustase mas allá de opinar que era linda, apenas la iba conociendo, pero bueno, el careo de palabras estaba interesante.

-Bueno, si te gusta estrellarte como buen seguidor de Malfoy, ese es tu problema- contestó Hermione, demostrando que era bien despierta de mente.

-Ya me había extrañado que no hubieses comentado mis afiliaciones- Theo rodó los ojos- no se con que les lavan la cabeza a los Gryffindor`s cuando inician el colegio. _Slytherin es malo, Slytherin es perverso, Slytherin es el diablo_-entonces colocó sus dedos fingiendo unos cachos sobre su cabeza y Hermione resopló tratando de contener una carcajada, Nott continuó hablando- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un esbirro de Malfoy? Te aclaro el punto, no lo soy y nunca lo seré, pero lo conozco de toda mi vida y soy su amigo. ¿Y porque piensas que todos los Slytherin odiamos a los leones? es molestoso a veces, yo tengo amigos en todas las casas- Hermione lo miró con incredulidad y Theo quien captó enseguida su gesto, de pronto cruzó los brazos y miró al techo en un gesto pensativo, de pronto se golpeo la frente con una mano y dijo- claro………….es cierto, soy un completo tarado, se me olvidaba que la gente como tú piensa que soy mudo o peor, un retrasado mental, por lo cual………..no puedo tener amigos y ¡TENGO QUE ODIAR A GRYFFINDOR!

-Te gusta hacerte el gracioso ¿no es así? Y ¿Cómo es eso de gente como yo? Acaso me consideras un extraterrestre o algo así- le dijo ella con sorna, Theo le sacó la lengua, Hermione lo ignoró- La rivalidad entre las dos casas es algo natural- dijo ella mecánicamente- todo empezó como ya sabes cuando Godric Griffyndor y Salazar ………..

-Si, si- la interrumpió Theo agitando una mano en un gesto condescendiente- no necesito una cita textual de Historia de Hogwarts- dijo él- quiero saber que es lo que opinas en realidad-esta vez Theo caminaba al revés enfrentándola, Hermione le impresionó de nuevo la agudeza verbal de Nott. De pronto le quitó el libro de **Cosmología **a Theo de las manos y le dio un empujón para quitárselo del camino. Nott intentó recuperar su libro y ella se abrazo a el girándose de un lado a otro dándole la espalda a Theo Nott quien no hizo más intentos de tomarlo para no ser grosero con la chica y no acercarse demasiado a ella.

-Eres ruda- dijo él inmóvil, esperando el próximo movimiento de ella, de pronto una vocecita resonó en su cerebro y le dijo _" y eso te gusta, cierto Theo_", Nott sacudió la cabeza intentando apagar sus pensamientos y agregó- y también eres bastante terca.

-Lo quiero leer- dijo ella abrazada con el libro, por un minuto le dedico una sonrisa juguetona al chico, su voz sonó sin proponérselo susurrante y ronca, lo estaba provocando de una manera muy sugerente pero lo había hecho inconscientemente, Theo la observaba mordiéndose un labio, fuera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Granger, con ese tonito de voz lograba ponerle los vellos de punta- préstamelo

-Bien, pero me lo devuelves el viernes en la tarde cuando tengamos Pociones, estoy en el capitulo 56 y quiero terminarlo antes de mes- dijo Theo, asombrado de que literalmente lo hubiesen mangoneado así de la nada, tendría que tener cuidado no podía estar sucumbiendo tan fácil ante ella. –Ahora quiero mi respuesta.

-Honestamente- dijo ella contenta porque tenia la oportunidad de repasar ese maravilloso libro- me parece una tontería de dos viejos chochos y anticuados. En realidad mi problema con Slytherin no es con la casa, sino con……..

-Malfoy y su pandilla- contesto Nott- realmente Draco puede ser bastante insistente con algunas cosas. No tengo que explicarte el porque ……- la miro serio- y en realidad no quisiera tocar ese tema contigo, si vamos seguir hablando tonterías por ahí ocasionalmente, ya sabes, me gustó charlar contigo- Nott sabia que a la muchacha por ser quien era no le agradarían sus ideas, pero había descubierto en ella una mente tan despierta como la suya y no quería perder una posible amistad. Aunque fuese una sangre sucia, no la despreciaba por ello………..para nada…………solo que……….eran diferentes y para eso no había remedio.

-Si – Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo, huir del fantasma de su status de sangre era liberador y escuchar a un Slytherin que no quería ni mencionar el tema era más bien sorprendente, los dos chicos oyeron las doce campanadas del reloj señalando la llegada de la media noche. Ella dijo- es mejor que nos vayamos, ya la ronda terminó.

-Si- contestó Nott- nos vemos en clase, Hermiooonneeee- dicho esto salio corriendo y Hermione vio como se subía por el brazo de una escalera y rodaba por ella cayendo limpiamente en el piso inferior. _Y de paso es todo un atleta ¡Bah! Yo con suerte no me caigo con solo mirar una escoba, en fin algunos nacen con estrella y otros nacemos estrellados.. Buenas Noches, Theoooooooooooo. _Hermione de pronto soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara de consternación del chico si lo llamase Theoooo o Noooooooooottttttttttttt, a Theo había que hacerle probar de su propia medicina. Le había caído bien, sin duda era muy inteligente, tenía buena conversación y al parecer no tenia perjuicios de sangre, si no fuese así, no seria lógico que la hubiese tratado tan bien. Y por otro lado, para su completo alivio, salvo una que otra broma, al parecer no le dio mucha importancia al episodio del lago, no mas allá de un accidente. Aunque ella recordaba todo el asunto y había algo que la incomodaba y no podía precisar que era pero allí estaba, la incomodidad.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	3. Baile de Hallowen

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola como estan, banda sonora "Supermasive Black Hole" de Muse. Disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 3 Baile de Hallowen

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca concentrada leyendo un libro de Transformaciones, le encantaba la materia y bueno…………………ese libro ayudaría para su próxima clase, estaban empezando a transformar animales en objetos y viceversa, así que últimamente las clases estaban mas complejas. Sentía que ella era el orgullo de McGonagall y jamás quedaría mal con su profesora favorita. Si todo iba bien y se aprendía por lo menos la mitad de la teoría plasmada en ese tratado, tendría asegurado por lo menos veinte puntos más para Gryffindor. De pronto sintió como una bola de papel impactaba en su rostro con fuerza, exasperada levantó la vista y miró hacia todos lados. Solo estaban Neville revisando un libro de criaturas mágicas y esa chica extraña llamada Luna Lovegood que lucia unas espectrogafas y estaba leyendo o por lo menos hacia el intento de leer al revés el periódico El Quisquilloso, que le llegaba todas las semanas gracias a que era la hija del director. Hermione trató de ocultar su enfado y seguir leyendo, una segunda bola de papel impactó su cabeza y entonces si se levantó de la mesa con su mirada asesina escudriñando todo alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico alto con cabello castaño largo quien inclinaba su cuerpo en una estantería y la miraba con burla. Ella se dirigió a él con molestia y se colocó frente a el chico, de nuevo la diferencia de estatura no jugaba a su favor, levantó su vista para enfocarla directamente en los impresionantes ojos azules de Theodore Nott.

-Te encanta molestarme ¿Verdad?- dijo ella mordaz- parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-De hecho estoy aburrido- dijo Nott en voz baja, jalándola por un brazo para ocultarse con ella entre las montañas de libros que ocupaban las estanterías de la biblioteca. Se percató de pronto que la chica tenia una marca rojiza en su mejilla e impulsivamente llevó una mano hacia ella, acariciándola por un momento, Hermione retrocedió y desvío el rostro- lo siento, no quería lastimarte el rostro, solo intentaba capturar tu atención.

-Theo- dijo ella resignada- eso es una excusa muy pobre, querías molestarme, admítelo y no demos tantos rodeos.

-Bien ganaste- Theo rodó los ojos y fingió una vocecilla- _Theodore Nott es el sujeto mas insoportable sobre la tierra. Auxilio, soy una dama en peligro. El lobo feroz quiere comerme._ Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para no reírse. Tenían dos meses hablando ocasionalmente cuando se encontraban, en clases mas de una vez había intercambiado apuntes ante la mirada estupefacta de los Gryffindor´s y los Slytherin´s, además habían hecho dos rondas mas juntos, en donde habían hablado hasta la saciedad de cualquier cosa. El resultado era previsible, se caían bien, se llevaban bien y ahora eran algo así como "amigos".

-Theo un día de estos tu humor te va a meter en serios problemas- dijo ella recuperando la seriedad.

-Preocupada por un vulgar Slytherin- dijo él alzando una ceja- que generosos estamos hoy Grangerrrrrrrrrrrr.

-Así que ahora no soy Hermione- dijo ella caminando por el pasillo, admirando los títulos de los libros en las estanterías- sabia que la amabilidad no te iba a durar mucho, seguro que ya Malfoy te lavo el cerebro.

-Cuídate de Malfoy, Herms- dijo de pronto Theo ceñudo- Dolores Umbridge y Lucius Malfoy son amigos, Draco va intentar aprovecharse de eso. Ve con calma y no lo provoques.

-Gracias a Dios no tenemos rondas juntos- dijo ella suspirando- supongo que hasta Snape sabe que eso es una invitación al desastre. Pero ya él y Ron se cayeron a hechizos una noche, gracias a Merlín, no paso a mayores. ¿Le tienes miedo a Malfoy? Me extraña de ti Theodore, que eres el chico más gamberro en esta escuela, por supuesto, en el más absoluto anonimato.

-Es respeto- dijo Nott- y cautela también. No quiero que te hechicen, porque no deseo pelear con él debido a ti.

-Sabes que hay un baile en Hallowen- dijo ella cambiando la conversación- Y bueno, Parvati Patil esta desesperada porque la invites, me tiene sorda diciéndome que ya que tú y yo nos las llevamos tan bien, bueno………..a lo mejor no tendrías ningún problema en invitarla.

-¿Parvati es la gemela de la Ravenclaw?- preguntó Nott sin evitar que su tono fuese un poco sarcástico. Vaya, le divertía la situación, puesto que Draco tenia literalmente a la otra en la sartén cocinándosela a fuego lento o por lo menos ese era el rumor- Es simpática, pero tenia otra idea de quien invitar.

-Ah- dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta, como siempre Theo empezaba con las insinuaciones raras con respecto a ella- ¿Y quien será?

-A ti boba- dijo Theo sonriéndole- digamos que quiero originar un poco de polémica en el baile ¿Te imaginas si llego contigo?, se de alguien que morirá de un infarto al vernos.

-No voy a ir contigo- dijo ella- y no es porque no me agrades, pero no me gusta que me exhiban como animal de circo. Iré con Harry. Además no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tus "amigos" y ni yo los quiero con los míos. A duras penas soportan que nos dirijamos la palabra.

-Tienes razón- dijo él- por otro lado no quiero que Umbridge te tenga en el foco. Ella tiene unas ideas muy radicales y tú eres un blanco fácil por ser sangre…….

-Dilo- dijo Hermione- se lo que soy y no me importa.

-Bueno entonces invitare a Patil- dijo él restándole importancia al asunto o por lo menos intentandolo, de veras quería ir con Hermione pero bueno, no había que tentar a la buena suerte- Y si Potter no me mata, por lo menos te sacare a bailar una pieza, a escondidas en los jardines………los dejamos a ellos solitos y tú y yo ……………nos dedicamos a otras cosas ……………..ya sabes bajo el muerdago.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no le prestó mucha atención, Theo era juguetón con ella, le decía cosas raras solo por azorarla y nada mas…………….no pasaba de allí.

-Te ruborizaste de nuevo. Bien, logre el cometido- dijo él riéndose de nuevo, Hermione había notado que sonreía mucho cuando estaba con ella- Hay Hermione, eres tan tonta……………….que a veces rayas la estupidez- ella levantó su varita- lo siento pero es la verdad. _Soy una nena romántica_- Theo volvió con la vocecilla afeminada y ella le puso la varita en el pecho desafiante. Theo le clavó los ojos y tomó con su mano la de ella fuertemente. Fue una reacción casi automática, no permitía que nada ni nadie lo amenazase.

Hermione sintió como él firme pero suave le bajaba el brazo con la varita. Fue un contacto rápido, pero suficiente para estremecerla. Besaba y abrazaba a sus amigos pero había notado que con Nott hablaba de cualquier cosa, pero por alguna causa, le perturbaba demasiado estar cerca de él, le erizaba los cabellos como ningún chico lo hacia y eso la asustaba. Todavía recordaba perfectamente el vergonzoso episodio del lago, así que no se acercaba mas de lo necesario. A Theo le pasaba lo mismo, solo que él si quería acercarse mas, sentía una atracción extraña por ella, pero rara vez se atrevía a tocarla. Tenia semanas pensando que pasaría si le robaba un beso, solo por curiosidad, pero lo desechaba una y otra vez, ella era la única amiga real que había tenido, una chica con la que podía conversar de todo, alguien con una inteligencia muy parecida a la suya, que lo había aceptado sin muchas reservas como amigo, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, así que no lo echaría a perder. Cuando se convirtiese en mortifago la perdería para siempre, eso era seguro…………..pero mientras, la quería cerca de él, ofreciéndole sus historias ingeniosas y su conversación prolija.

-Se que estas jugando Theo- dijo ella tratando de que su azoramiento no fuese tan evidente- no me creería nada viniendo de ti, pero no voy a dejar que me insultes abiertamente.

-Era solo una broma- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla- no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. Pero es cierto, eres una chica romántica y eso …………es algo de tu personalidad que me intriga y me desconcierta.

-No sabia que …………- musitó ella sorprendida, de pronto la conversación había tomado un tinte personal……….y peligroso. Le sorprendía que la conociese tan bien que pudiera hacer esa aseveración con tanta seguridad. Nott carraspeo y siguió hablando.

-Todavía sigues de novia con el tal Krum- preguntó de pronto y entonces Hermione volvió a enrojecer, negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? Si era la pareja perfecta para ti, inteligente……………..todo un genio.

-La distancia es un problema para las relaciones- dijo ella terminando el tema- Además ¿desde cuando te interesas en mi vida personal?, yo no pregunto nada de la tuya.

-Pero le sirves de celestina a tu amiguita la Patil, que gracioso- dijo él con sorna- bueno dile que hablaste conmigo y que bueno……………..no te hare quedar mal. Seré todo un caballero y no llevare a nadie a los arbustos esa noche. Se lo pediré en la cena, hare toda una escena digna de una obra de teatro de Shakespeare.

-No sabia que te gustaba Shakespeare- dijo ella.

-Yo leo de todo- contesto Theo con naturalidad - además estuve buscando el significado de tu nombre y bueno me encontré con el autor y su obra. Reina Hermione de Sicilia- explicó refriéndose a Un cuento de Invierno.- Además según Homero eres la hija de Menelao y Helena de Troya.

-¿Te gustan las historias de amor trágico?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja, cautivada de que alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigar el origen de su nombre- Eso no queda muy bien en tu perfil del perfecto Slytherin.

-Perdón, Reina Hermione que la romántica aquí eres tú y no yo- dijo Theo- recuerdas, soy una serpiente rastrera. Admito que leer literatura muggle me ha abierto las perspectivas. Seamos honestos, aunque Homero es una lata, Shakespeare es bueno.

-Arrastrado pero culto hasta el final- dijo ella burlándose, Theo se río también.

-¿De que te vas a disfrazar?- pregunto ella.

-De Theodore Nott- contesto Theo, esa pregunta era rara, nadie de Slytherin se disfrazaría de nada y eso era un hecho, acudirían al baile solo a divertirse y a burlarse de los demás- ¿y tú?

-Me has dado una idea estupenda, pero no te lo diré- dijo Hermione pensativa, era cierto ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes eso?

-Las mujeres y sus misterios- resopló él- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí? al lago, no se, donde quieras, estoy aburrido y quiero disfrutar del poco sol que queda.

-Déjame tomar el libro de Trasformaciones- dijo ella dirigiéndose a su mesa, luego recordó algo y decidió hacer el intento, si alguien podía ayudarla era él- Theo quiero pedirte un favor.

-Bien- dijo él, dándose cuenta de que ella había logrado de nuevo captar su atención con ese tono de voz ronco que le taladraba el cerebro y lo embrutecía cada vez que lo escuchaba- ¿Que quieres?- se maldijo a si mismo, cada vez que ella lo miraba directamente y le hablaba así, era incapaz de negarle nada. _Malo para todo Theo Nott, estas sucumbiendo a los encantos femeninos por primera vez en tu vida._

-Quiero que me enseñes a hacer un encantamiento proteico- dijo ella.

-Hum, ¿y para que?- pregunto él con algo de duda y bastante curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, ¿Vas ayudarme o no?- dijo Hermione.

-Solo si me consigues algunos artículos de los Gemelos Weasley- cedió él- hace tiempo que nadie hace una buena broma en mi sala común. Quiero salir de la rutina.

-Te vas a meter en problemas- suspiró ella- Theo eres prefecto, no deberías…………

-Y tú no deberías intentar encantamientos proteicos hasta séptimo, son peligrosos. Un trato es un trato Granger- dijo él insidioso y ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza-¿Qué?

-Eres insoportable- dijo ella mortificada.

-Así te gusto- bromeo él.

-¿Quién dice que me gustas?- pregunto ella.

-Yo- dijo Nott con seguridad. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

0o0

-Olvídalo Hermione, no voy a disfrazarme y es mi ultima palabra- Harry estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch, venia de una practica, ya era el día del baile, para mayor entusiasmo de todos era sábado, por lo que al otro día podrían quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo en sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry no entendía porque tanto alboroto todos los 31 de Octubre (a él solo le gustaba Hallowen porque servían comida diferente respecto a los demás días, incluyendo la torta de melaza que tanto le gustaba, pero este año habría una fiesta, además de la cena) y menos aun entendía, porque de pronto Hermione, la persona mas apática del planeta en cuanto a todo lo que significase parejas, vestidos y fiestas, de pronto estaba entusiasmada con un baile de colegio. Permanecía sentado en un sofá en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, al lado de un Ron Weasley que estaba completamente desanimado con su desempeño como guardián del equipo de Quiddicth de casa, estaba negando con la cabeza reiteradamente, repasando una y cada una de sus metidas de pata en el entrenamiento. Los ojos verdes de Harry resaltaban detrás de sus gafas redondas, que ese mismo día había tenido que reparar en unas cuantas ocasiones, debido a unas cuantas blugders que habían intentado derribarlo, miraba escéptico a Hermione que permanecía con las dos manos en la cintura y actitud mandona frente a él.

-Harry pero el motivo del baile son los disfraces- dijo ella insistiendo en el asunto- mi pareja debe ir disfrazado igual que yo. Ron va a ir disfrazado también.

-¿Y eso quien lo dijo?- comentó Ron sorprendido, quien había decidido invitar a Hanna Abbot al baile, ya que Padma Patil se negó en redondo a repetir la tortura del año anterior, donde Harry y él habían dejado a las hermanas Patil literalmente colgadas en el Baile de Navidad- yo tampoco me voy a disfrazar. Aunque si madre no me reparó la vieja túnica de gala, da lo mismo que no vaya disfrazado, cuando me vean todos lo van a creer- para colmo de males, iba a ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta al igual que del entrenamiento, menos mal que era un fiesta de Hallowen.

-Si hubiera sabido esto, te dejo ir con Nott- exclamó Harry estirándose en el sofá y mirando al techo. Hermione ese año estaba con una actitud muy extraña, con un toque de rebeldía muy inusual en ella y el colmo de todo, era que había decidido hacerse amiga del Slytherin mas extraño que había pisado el colegio (incluyendo a Salazar y a Lord Voldemort) Theodore Nott.

Nunca había reparado en el chico en cinco años, solo recordaba a un niño alto caminando con seguridad hasta el sombrero seleccionador, que apenas rozó su cabeza, lo envió a Slytherin, el niño no se inmutó y el sombrero lucia disgustado como que si la selección hubiese sido obligada, eso le había llamado la atención muchísimo y siempre le intrigó. Había escuchado que su abuelo había sido un mortifago y bueno……………..de alguna forma todo el mundo espero que fuese un imbecil como Malfoy y compañía………..pero sorprendentemente, Theo Nott hablaba muy poco en clases, tenia unos cuantos amigos de otras casas, nadie hablaba mal de él, era la adoración de Flictwick porque era un genio en Encantamientos y sobre todo, no era parte del grupito de Draco Malfoy, por lo menos en apariencia. Jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin de bateador y se limitaba a cumplir su trabajo, no jugaba sucio, pero su constitución física hacia que los golpes a la bludger en general fuesen bastante letales, una vez había mandado a Alicia a la enfermería, pero por lo que le habían contado, Nott había estado atento de la condición de la chica e incluso llegó a hablar con ella luego de que se recuperó. Resultado, Alicia Spinett formó parte del grupo de gente en Gryffindor que veía con buenos ojos que Hermione fuese amiga de Nott, grupo al cual él no pertenecía, ni Ron tampoco y eso era un hecho. Tenía recelos, Theodore Nott podía ser un chico excelente, de buenos modales pero seguía siendo una maldita serpiente. Aunque había que reconocer que trataba muy bien públicamente a Hermione y al parecer poco le importaba su status de sangre, Harry no lograba superar su antipatía natural a todo lo que tuviese que ver con Slytherin.

Hermione seguía molesta con Harry quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y estiraba su cuerpo sentado en el sofá para quitarse los calambres producto de tanta actividad física. Entonces ella vio entrar a Parvati Patil con una cara de satisfacción deslumbrante, casi no rozaba el piso cuando caminaba, literalmente estaba en las nubes. Hermione sintió algo desagradable dándole vueltas en la boca del estomago, se encogió de hombros y dijo con desanimo:

-Theo va a ir con Parvati- de pronto sacudió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer esa sensación de desasosiego que la envolvió y volvió al ataque hacia Harry- por lo menos ponte una mascara.

Harry se levantó del sofá, tomó su escoba, miró a sus amigos y decidió encerrarse en su cuarto, ese día Hermione estaba más fastidiosa que nunca.

-Negativo Herms- dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras-me pondré mi túnica de gala. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Problemas en el paraíso- comentó George Weasley de pasada bajando de las escaleras en compañía de Fred, obstruyéndole el paso a Harry por un instante.

-Hermione quiere que me convierta en el payaso del baile, como si la maldita cicatriz no bastase- solo se oyó la voz de Harry y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose.

-Nosotros nos disfrazaremos de dementores- confirmó Fred guiñándole un ojo a Angelina quien se volteo para hablar con Katie Bell y solo se escucharon por un momento las risitas cómplices de las dos chicas. George le dió un codazo a Fred y enseguida fueron a hablar con ellas

Hermione cayó pesadamente en el sofá al lado de Ron, quien todavía estaba bastante molesto, gracias al cielo los gemelos no había reparado en él para hacerlo objeto de sus burlas, estaban ocupados coqueteando descaradamente con Katie y Angelina.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- preguntó Hermione.

-Un desastre- dijo Ron- pero debo admitir que Ginny lo hizo bastante bien como cazadora. Por cierto ¿Sabes quien la va a acompañar al baile?

-Si y no te lo diré, no es mi problema- dijo ella- se supone que es mi amiga y no andaré divulgando sus secretos.

-Se supone que soy su hermano y me preocupo por ella- exclamo Ron.

Fred se separó del grupo y fue directo hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Va a ir con Michael Corner, Ravenclaw de 4to año, vive en Sheffield, hijo único, mestizo, su padre trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Legislación Mágica- comentó Fred bastante serio. No le gustaba el chico, para ser honestos, en relación a su hermana pequeña, no le gustaba ninguno, quizás, excepto, en un mundo ideal, Harry, pero este ni la registraba.

-Vaya- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron asombrados de que el joven poseyera tanta información.

-Como ven- dijo Fred, sentándose en el sofá apoyando su delgada humanidad en el cuerpo de Ron, que tuvo que aguantar su peso por un instante antes de levantarse molesto e ir como Harry a sus habitaciones. Fred sonrió y agito su ahora corto cabello, Ron parecía una bomba de hormonas lista para estallar en cualquier momento y él complacido de ayudar en el proceso de ponerle los nervios de punta a su hermano – yo si hago mi trabajo de hermano mayor. Pero ya la enana se entero de que la espié y ofreció lanzarme un maleficio si interfiero en la cita. No lo haré pero estaré atento.

-Fred- de pronto Hermione recordó algo- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor, por supuesto, confidencialmente

0o0

-DRAACCCOOOOO- una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¡Diablos! Y ahora que pasa._

-Dime Pansy- contestó Draco Malfoy tratando de ser amable. Levantó el rostro del libro que estaba leyendo en una mesa de la sala común de Slytherin y vio a su "_novia"_ dirigiéndose a él contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y atras de ella la seguía Millicent en silencio, como siempre.

-Vengo a informarte que iré vestida de azul, así que debes llevar algo que combine con mi traje- dijo ella coqueta acariciándole el cabello, Draco hizo un intento de sonreírle pero solo le salio una mueca. Razones para terminar con ella: era insoportablemente controladora, frívola, a veces se comportaba de manera odiosa, y literalmente no lo dejaba respirar. Razones para NO terminar con ella: era rica, muy atractiva, la novia ideal para un Malfoy y era buena besando aunque a él no le estimulase la libido tenerla enrollada a su cuerpo como un pulpo. Resultado: Parkinson 1- Malfoy 1.

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo bastante seco, "_si no puedes con ellas aléjate lo mas que puedas………de ellas"_, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos- ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar mi lectura antes de las siete- Draco se pasó la mano por la cabeza un poco azorado. Bien, decidido, se la tiraría un par de veces y luego _finite_, camino abierto para Padma, quien había demostrado magistralmente que lograba levantarle la libido y algo más, esa no seria problemática o por lo menos esperaba que no fuese así. Que ninguna se hiciera muchas esperanzas, él no pretendía comprometerse con nadie hasta después de los veinte años, mientras tanto…………gozaría de lo que la vida le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Después de todo, él era un adolescente, estaba dando inicio a su vida sexual y nadie lo podría culpar por estar cambiando de chica como si se tratase de ropa.

Pansy lo vio alejarse con frustración, se mordía el labio de rabia, Millicent le pusó la mano en el hombro.

-Segurísimo que es por la Ravenclaw- dijo Millicent.

-Esa perra…………..me las pagara- gruño Pansy verdaderamente furiosa. Ella era una chica excepcionalmente hermosa, muy inteligente pero al mismo tiempo, si bien procuraba no meterse en problemas, era implacable con sus enemigos, jamás perdonaba a nadie, era incapaz de eso- nadie me quita lo que es mió.

Draco entró a su habitación y vio que Theo estaba tirado en la cama mirando al techo en una actitud pensativa y reflexiva, Draco se sentó en la suya y siguió hojeando el libro que tenia en su regazo, _Male Maleficarum_, el manual de todo prospecto a seguidor de las artes oscuras debía leer, le estaba poniendo empeño a aprenderse los hechizos del libro, quizás le servirían para lo que tenia pensado ese año. Zabinni entró bastante contento luego de un rato, seria pareja de Daphne Greengrass y según él se había llevado a la chica más guapa. Se sentó en la cama de Theo, quien seguía callado.

-Sin duda este año gane yo, la mas guapa de la casa va conmigo-dijo muy satisfecho de si mismo, repitiendolo por decima vez en esa tarde, luego miró al chico rubio que no le había prestado ni siquiera la mas mínima atención y se sintió frustrado- Draco ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Patil no se pusiese histérica con eso de que iras con Pansy?

-Digamos que ella tiene todo en perspectiva a diferencia de Pansy- dijo Draco sin darle importancia al asunto, guardando el libro debajo de su almohada, con Zabinni allí hablando sin cesar era imposible concentrarse- Sin embargo la sacare a bailar y me la llevare al baño de prefectos, así que pídele a Daphne que entretenga a Pansy.

-Y arruinar mi noche, jamás- bufó Zabinni- arréglatelas tú solo con tus dos mujeres.

-Entonces no me queda mas remedio que hechizarla o en su defecto, envenenarla- Draco entonces fijo su mirada en Theo- me contaron que vas a ir con una Gryffindor ¿ No se tratara de Granger? o ¿Si? , te lo advierto Thoe, no estamos dispuestos a que nos dejes en ridículo frente a todo el colegio………..con una sangre sucia.

-Voy con Parvati Patil, si tu sales con la hermana no veo el porque yo no puedo salir con la otra- dijo Theo sin disimular el mal humor que le producían las amenazas de Malfoy.

-Padma es una Ravenclaw- dijo Draco- una pareja perfectamente aceptable para un Slytherin a diferencia de………

-Merlín- Theo rodó los ojos ……._Y ahí vamos de nuevo con el discurso gastado…_……- eres una lata.

Draco hizo caso omiso del insulto, le habían dicho peores cosas. No le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de él, sino su propia apreciación de su persona. Nunca jamás había sentido remordimiento de nada de lo que había hecho. El sistema ético de un Slytherin era complejo, el mejor ejemplo, Theo Nott, quien tenía perjuicios de sangre pero estos acababan cuando se trataba de una chica o de una posible amistad, si alguien valía la pena, dejaba de lado cualquier tipo de reserva. Draco era mas simple, apartaba a las personas en dos grupos claramente definidos, aquellos a los cuales tendría que rendir pleitesía y los que le tendrían que rendir pleitesía a él. Y los muggles, mestizos, sangre sucias, traidores a la sangres, Gryffindor´s, Huffelpuff´s, gente de condición humilde o simplemente alguien que no le caía bien pertenecían al segundo grupo y los despreciaba.

Nott siguió mirándolos de manera enigmática y Zabinni observó a Malfoy penetrantemente, era la hora de decirle algo a Theo en nombre de los alumnos de los años superiores de Slytherin, había sido discutido y ellos habían sido los elegidos para advertirle a Nott.

-El consejo de la casa- Draco entonces se levantó y se colocó con los brazos cruzados frente a Nott- ha discutido tu amistad con la sangre sucia Granger. Queremos creer que solo es un capricho temporal, todos sabemos que eres muy excéntrico a veces, por lo que estamos dispuestos a tolerarlo, ya que tú eres valioso para causas mas importantes y no nos enfrascaremos contigo en una simple riña colegial. Pero………..- Draco hizo una pausa- te pediremos _**Por Favor**_- y enfatizo estas palabras, dejando traslucir que no estaba pidiéndole sino exigiéndole- que no interfieras con ciertos acontecimientos en este año, en donde trataremos que los nacidos muggles abandonen este colegio de una buena vez y para siempre. Ya estas al corriente de todo Nott, te aconsejo que no nos provoques. Creo que no te gustaría ver a tu amiguita en el fondo del lago, _durmiendo con los peces- _Theo entendió enseguida a que se refería y sabia a Draco Malfoy perfectamente capaz de cumplir su promesa.

-Bien- contesto Theo quien no le gustó nada el doble sentido de las palabras de Draco y menos dirigidas a Hermione, de pronto le preguntó sin pensarlo un segundo- ¿Tú la odias en serio verdad?

-La detesto- contestó Draco saliendo de la habitación rápidamente hacia el baño, quería relajarse un rato tomando una ducha caliente, al parecer su día iba a terminar como la mierda.

-Esta obsesionado con la sangre sucia- exclamó Zabinni sentándose en su cama divertido por la escena- no le prestes atención, no hará nada sin la autorización del consejo, puede que sea _el principe de Slytherin _según él, pero el consejo domina nuestra vida aquí y jamás aceptaría un asesinato ni nada por el estilo, no mientras estemos en el colegio. Cuando salgamos será otro asunto. Respecto a ella me atrevo a decir que solo les concierne a los Mortifagos . Pero tienes que reconocer que la Granger se ha ganado todo el odio de Draco, esa chica tiene la facultad de dejarlo en ridículo siempre, además que es mejor bruja que él. Yo no me preocuparía tanto, ella sabe muy bien como defenderse de Draco, además esta con Potty y la comadreja.

-Hum – dijo un Theo no muy convencido de eso. La palabra Mortifago iba y venia en su cabeza una y otra vez y puesta al lado del nombre de Hermione Granger, no le gustaba para nada.

0o0

El gran comedor del castillo de Hogwarts estaba decorado para la ocasión, con muchísimos adornos en naranja y negro, en las mesas habían telarañas, murciélagos, calaveras, globos flotantes iluminaban todo el lugar y los fantasmas del castillo estaban con sus mejores galas, disfrutando del día de las Brujas, preludio del día de los muertos. Hasta el Barón Sanguinario lucia menos temible flotando sobre la mesa de Slytherin que estaba bastante concurrida. Todos los chicos de cuarto a séptimo habían decidido ir, por supuesto nadie se disfrazo pero todos estaban vestidos muy formalmente, dignos miembros de la aristocrática casa de las serpientes. Pansy sonreía satisfecha tomada de la mano de Draco, luciendo un vestido azul con escote recto, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, Draco Malfoy estaba vestido con una túnica de gala negra. Zabinni y Daphne Greengrass estaban muy juntitos secreteando. Theo no estaba muy alejado de su mesa, situado en una esquina charlando animadamente con Parvati Patil, que estaba encantada de su suerte por haber ido con el chico más guapo del colegio a su parecer, porque Draco Malfoy con su cara de asco permanente no estaba en el ranking de las Gryffindor´s.

Parvati estaba disfrazada de hada, como la mayoría de las chicas y su vestido etéreo era de seda color malva, la cual combinaba muy bien con su color moreno de piel. Theo también llevaba encima una túnica negra, su cabello castaño claro le caía liso un poco sobre los hombros, el contraste del negro de su vestimenta con la palidez de su piel esa noche era alucinante, su ancha espalda ocultaba completamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Theo era guapo, de una manera muy masculina, algo rustico, diferente a Draco Malfoy quien decididamente era el tipo de chico que lucia bello como un ángel y tenia maneras sumamente elegantes para todo, era algo contrastante pero decididamente los dos estaban de buen ver. Nott seguía conversando sonriente tratando de ocultar su impaciencia, la cual se debía básicamente a que Hermione no había llegado aun. De contrabando los Slytherin`s habían llevado botellas de Whiskey de fuego camuflageado al baile y ya Zabinni, Montague, Spencer y Malfoy estaban dando cuenta de ellas. Theo tenía un vaso en su mano, tomaba un trago cuando de pronto se atragantó aparatosamente, derramando un poco de Whiskey sobre una consternada Parvati, había dirigido su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor y allí estaba ella, simplemente deslumbrante.

Hermione llegó del brazo de Harry Potter luciendo una especie de toga griega. El vestido era blanco, de seda, dejaba descubiertos ambos hombros, tenia tirantes adornados por dos broches dorados, con un escote era bastante discreto en V, mas profundo en la espalda que en su parte delantera y la cintura estaba remarcada por un cordón dorado que se cruzaba varias veces en su torso, dejando ver la esbelta figura de la chica, llevaba sandalias doradas bajas y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto dejando algunos rizos caer desordenados sobre su cara. No se había colocado maquillaje, ya que era un poco inexperta con eso, simplemente se colocó algo de brillo sobre su labios y nada mas. Era tal la sencillez de su aspecto que simplemente logró cortarle el aliento a la población masculina del lugar, se movía grácil junto a su pareja, girando su cuello blanco y delgado, saludando a todos, dejando notar que no estaba adornado y en sus orejas no llevaba absolutamente nada, ningún pendiente. Harry solo sonreía, sin proponérselo su amiga era la más guapa en esa fiesta, sin grandes afeites, solo con su belleza natural, había logrado capturar la atención de todos los presentes. Él iba con su túnica de gala verde, recuerdo del baile del año anterior.

Draco Malfoy solo desvió su vista para observar lo que todos en su mesa miraban intrigados, de nuevo se sintió abofeteado en su orgullo cuando la vio, bella, elegante, sensual………….demasiado adjetivos positivos para una persona que odiaba con toda su alma, pero tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, él era un chico y ella era una chica……..bonita muy a su pesar y esa noche lucia simplemente espectacular. Su garganta se secó y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo deseos innombrables por ella…………..su peor enemiga. Sacudió su cabeza y le tomó con fuerza la mano a Pansy, obligándola a levantarse de la mesa.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo de mal humor, arrastrando a la chica a la pista de baile.

Theodore la miraba con ojos brillantes, cuando paso a su lado, Hermione le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. De súbito, se sintió emocionado y con el corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo. No sabia si era efecto del alcohol en su mente, pero ¡Merlin!, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, lucia como una princesa de cuento de hadas o una diosa griega, como habían hablado hacia unos días, su figura casi flotaba en ese vestido blanco, su cabello castaño enmarcaba de manera exquisita su rostro ovalado y su nariz respingona ya no lo parecía tanto. Se sintió orgulloso de su perspicacia, él ya había descubierto mucho antes de cualquiera que ella no era una niña sino un perfecto prospecto de mujer. Pero verla así, lo tenia desconcertado y con la boca haciéndose agua, estaba equivocado, no era un prospecto, ella era toda una mujer. No quiso acercarse mucho, los Slytherin´s estaban cerca y él todavía tenia que averiguar lo que el consejo iba a hacer en contra de ella, le advertiría, era su amiga, tendría que ponerla sobre aviso. _Theo, es patético que ella sea tu amiga_…………_cuando podría ser algo mas_, la parte slytherin de su cerebro le hablaba cada vez mas alto y él ya no podía seguir haciéndose de oídos sordos. Nott se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, ella………..era su única amiga……..y no era justo que él estuviese pensando cosas…….que era ni mejor mencionarlas………..cuya protagonista exclusiva era ella.

Pero igual, se sentía un poco frustrado por no estar a su lado, disfrutando del baile junto a ella, por lo menos bailar una pieza. Theodore Nott hizo exactamente lo hacían los miembros de su familia, desahogo las penas en el alcohol, uno tras uno fueron consumidos los tragos. Luego de un rato empezó a sentir los efectos, estaba algo eufórico e impertinente. Nunca supo exactamente que fue lo que dijo, pero su pareja estaba molesta con él, o seria que precisamente ese fue el problema, que no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada. Parvati quien nunca entendió el cambio de conducta del chico, pronto se aburrió y fue a conversar con el resto de los Gryffindor´s. Theodore se pasó casi toda la fiesta sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, tomando Whiskey de fuego, con el mal humor in crescendo, al igual que un chico rubio sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, de manera inaudita y por causas distintas, la culpable se llamaba Hermione Granger. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de la gente estaba ya camino a sus salas comunes, Theo vio su oportunidad, Potter ya se había ido y Weasley intentaba no pisar a Hanna Abbott en la pista de Baile. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido de seguro con Padma Patil y Pansy estaba furiosa sentada en la mesa, los demás Slytherin que todavía permanecían en el gran comedor estaban tan borrachos que no se acordaban ni de su nombre y los profesores no se había percatado del hecho, lo cual se le hacia muy raro. Se acercó a ella discretamente, se colocó a su lado, dándole la espalda y le dijo.

-Creo que me prometiste un baile- su voz sonó áspera, no lo admitiría pero había bebido demasiado y no tenia muy bien pensando lo que iba a hacer a continuación, su cabello caía desordenado sobre su cara y se había aflojado la corbata. Sus ojos azules escudriñaban el lugar, intentando captar si alguien estaba pendiente de él.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- dijo ella fingiendo molestia, había esperado que Theo se acercase durante la noche, lo había anhelado con fuerza y finalmente sucedía- ¿Te pasa algo Theo? Parvati esta algo decepcionada contigo.

-Ven- Theo miró a todos lados, la jaló por un brazo y salieron a los jardines. Solo algunos setos conservaban las hojas, estaban en otoño y por supuesto había frió, sin embargo un hechizo calefactor entibiaba el ambiente, además los arbustos estaban cubiertos de fuegos fatuos que iluminaban el lugar de una manera…………muy especial. _Un lugar romántico para una chica romántica_, le dijo Theo a su oído, y ella sonrió, no sabia si él iba en serio o solo estaba jugando a coquetearle como siempre, pero tenía razón, el jardín en ese momento lucia genial.

Theo la tomó por la cintura y ella posó sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros, podían escuchar la música proveniente del interior un poco apagada, lo cual era bueno porque les permitía hablar, sin embargo los primeros minutos ninguno dijo nada, estaban acostumbrándose a la cercanía. La evitaban como la peste, precisamente porque estaban muy atraídos uno por el otro y bueno iba a suceder lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, allí estaban juntitos uno con el otro disfrutando el momento como nunca. De pronto el vals cambio a otra cosa mas moderna………….alguien había puesto a Tonny Bennet, se movieron lento al compás de la melodía, que tenia una introducción larga al ritmo del jazz. Hermione río de pronto y Theo le pregunto:

-¿Bailo tan mal? No recuerdo haberte pisado- la observaba con atención, clavando sus ojos azules en ella. Se sentía en el séptimo cielo, tenía su cintura fuertemente aferrada, la pegaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus redondeses contra su pecho y ella se lo permitía sin mucho escándalo. Además esos esplendidos ojos miel lo enfrentaban con desafió y coquetería y ninguna chica antes había sido así con él, ninguna.

-No, no- dijo ella desviando su mirada por un momento- solo que nunca imagine que escucharía una canción de Tony Bennet en Hogwarts, de seguro es el profesor Dumblendore, solo a él le gustaría algo así.

-Me gusta- dijo él girando con la chica, torpemente, ya el alcohol hacia efecto en él, ambos tropezaron y ella se asió con fuerza a su cuello para no caer. Theo la miró extrañamente divertido- lo siento.

-¡Estuviste bebiendo Whiskey de fuego!- ella arrugó el ceño, le había notado algo raro en el aliento, pero estaba tan alienada con su presencia que no le había prestado atención al asunto hasta ese momento, Theo la miró provocativamente y ella por un instante casi perdió el aliento, sentía uno y cada uno de los dedos de Theo Nott apresando su cintura y como mil mariposas revoloteándole en el pecho. Dio un largo suspiro y dijo aparentando seriedad, colocándose de nuevo su mascara de empollona, que era su coraza cuando algo le afectaba profundamente- No se porque no me sorprende.

-Relájate- dijo él cerrando de pronto los ojos, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que provenía de ella, acarició la piel de su espalda delicadamente y pudo sentir como Hermione se estremecía por el contacto. Quizás después de todo él no le fuese tan indiferente y decididamente Hermone Granger no le era para nada indiferente a Theo Nott, ella bajó su cara apenada, de nuevo se había vuelto a ruborizar. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el sonido de la música. De pronto Theo bajó su rostro y rozó su nariz con la de ella, Hermione levantó la cara y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

-Estas hermosa- dijo él, apartando una mano de su espalda y acariciándole el rostro. OH, OH, todas las alertas dentro de Hermione se dispararon, era un hecho, Theodore Nott no estaba jugando, iba bien en serio. Un pensamiento lúgubre asalto su mente, de pronto él estaba haciendo todo eso por efecto de alcohol, a lo mejor no veía a Hermione, sino a cualquier otra chica.

-Y tú estas ebrio- dijo ella bastante azorada, de pronto se detuvo y dejo de bailar, tenia ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Estaba un poco confusa, porque si algo pasaba, ¿Como quedaría su amistad con Theodore?- Será mejor que entremos.

Theo no se movió de su sitio y su mano vago desde la mejilla de ella hasta su delicado cuello y de allí hasta su hombro. Sin aviso y por supuesto, sin pedir permiso acercó mas su cuerpo al de ella. Hermione enmudeció incapaz de protestar de que le invadiesen su espacio personal y Theo aprovechó su titubeo para acariciar lánguidamente su clavícula y su hombro con un dedo. Estaba fascinado con la suavidad de la piel de ella, llego al tirante del vestido y simplemente, en un gesto audaz muy característico de él, lo bajó, dejando ver ese atractivo hombro en su esplendorosa desnudez y la excitante curva de un pecho de la joven, acercó su cara mas aun a la de ella y se atrevió a rozar sus labios contra los de Hermione. Casi su corazón se paraliza cuando observó que ella había insinuado la punta de su lengua en sus labios entreabiertos _¡Diablos_! _Estaba desesperado por besarla. _Respiraba agitadamente sobre la cara de ella, confundiendo su aliento con el de la chica, estaban cerca, bien cerca. Se estaba exponiendo a que lo golpearan por pasarse de la raya, era un completo descarado y lo sabia, pero su mente ofuscada por el alcohol y la belleza de ella simplemente le pedían ir mas allá, transgrediendo limites y fronteras permitidos. Hermione jamás se había sentido tan perturbada en su vida, tenia ambas manos de Nott tomando sus brazos y sus labios tocando levemente los suyos, todavía sin besarlos por completo. Súbitamente recordó la escena del lago, el cuerpo desnudo de Nott frente a ella y cerró los ojos, entregada a lo que fuese que iba a pasar…..y de pronto…………la magia desapareció.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny Weasley desde la salida de los jardines- acompáñame a la sala común, el baile ya termino y es muy tarde.

Ambos chicos volvieron a la realidad, Nott masculló un demonios y ella se separó sobresaltada, se acomodó el tirante del vestido rápidamente, tratando de disimular_. El muy astuto casi le quita la ropa y ella ni se dio cuenta_. Luego de un minuto de vergüenza, donde ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada y de que Ginny la llamase dos veces mas insistentemente, ella miró alrededor y decidió irse, Theo entonces reaccionó y le tomó la mano, deteniéndola, Hermione se volteo y le dijo:

-Theo, vete a dormir, estas completamente borracho- Hermione trataba de razonar todo lo que había vivido con el chico- mañana no te acordaras de nada o peor te burlaras de mi por haber actuado como una tonta. Vale, nos vemos otro día para estudiar o alguna cosa.

-No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para no darme cuenta de lo que hago y porque lo hago- le dijo él de nuevo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules con intensidad, seguro de lo que estaba por decir- discúlpame si te molestó……..pero yo no estoy para nada arrepentido, y te juro que voy a terminar lo que empecé aquí…….es una promesa- concluyó él soltándole la mano bruscamente y dejando que la chica se fuese con Ginny, quien había presenciado todo bastante sorprendida.

Theo se sentó en un banco y contempló la luna. Recordó su dedo tocando la piel de ella, esos estupendos pechos que sintió redondos y firmes contra su pecho, además de lo que observó cuando le bajo el tirante del vestido. Bellísimo, sexy, espectacular, no sabia que adjetivos mas ponerle, ella le había robado el aliento, además que tenia los labios mas provocativos de los que tenia memoria, los cuales no había llegado a probar, _todavía_. Ahora si era verdad que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y siguió observando el firmamento.

-Theodore Nott………….estamos en problemas- dijo en voz baja como si fuese para si mismo, sin duda esa noche ni la luna ni las estrellas necesitaban que les gritase para que lo escucharan, se sentía volando entre ellas- te gusta…………mucho……….Hermione Granger.

0o0

-¿Qué fue eso Herms?- preguntó una pelirroja completamente asombrada de lo que había visto recién en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione desvió su mirada, en realidad no quería tocar mucho el tema, porque quería poner en orden sus ideas- ¡Tú y Nott!, ya lo sabia………lo sabia……….se te veía en la cara cuando me contaste lo del lago el otro día………..Herms, no mientas y se sincera ¿Qué tanto viste de Nott en esa ocasión?

-Lo suficiente, Ginny- dijo Hermione caminando por los pasillos, deshaciendo su moño y quitándose las sandalias ya que le apretaban ( se le habían empezado a formar pequeñas ampollas en los pies y estos le dolían un poco _¡Diablos_! Como los griegos sobrevivieron cientos de años calzando sandalias era todo un misterio para ella) continuó caminando descalza y con el cabello castaño suelto llegándole a la cintura- Fue un accidente y lo de esta noche, ocurrió simplemente porque esta borracho como una cuba. Mañana ni se acordara, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si tú lo dices- exclamó Ginny no muy convencida. Había visto a los dos bailando y le pareció que hacían una pareja extraña pero atractiva, él alto, fuerte y Slytherin, ella frágil, delgada y Gryffindor. Nott parecía un oso abrazando a Hermione mientras bailaban torpemente, por un momento pensó que la estaba atacando y se enfureció, pero oportunamente, antes de lanzarle el maleficio de los mocomurcielagos al chico, recordó que ellos eran "amigos" y se ocultó detrás de un seto para espiarlos. Entonces fue cuando observó que Nott juntaba su rostro con el de ella, le rozaba los labios y le bajaba un tirante del vestido. Allí fue donde reacciono y decidió interrumpir la situación por el bienestar de su amiga, que parecía completamente hipnotizada o mas bien idiotizada por el Slytherin. Si los hubiese visto McGonagall o Snape se hubiese armado la gorda, ella sabia que Hermione era bastante mojigata para algunas cosas y quizás, o por lo menos eso esperaba, no dejara pasar al chico mas de allí, pero cualquiera hubiera supuesto con razón que esas caricias no tenían nada de inocentes. Algo le decía que Theodore Nott borracho o no, iba a recordar perfectamente todo lo que había pasado con Hermione. Decidió no hablar mas del tema puesto que Hermione no parecía muy dispuesta a seguirle el hilo y se dedicó a cotillear sobre si misma- En fin, te cuento que Michael me pidió que fuese su novia…………y …………..¿Adivina? le dije que si. Dentro de dos semanas saldremos a Hogsmade al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie.

-¿Tú vas a ir a ese sitio?- Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula, la Ginny Weasley que conocía, no hacia esas cosas. Su amiga últimamente estaba siendo muy popular entre los chicos del colegio, al contrario de ella misma, que a veces era más gris que las paredes del castillo. El Salón de Madame Pudipie era el sitio ideal para ir a si querías formar parte de la cadena de chismes amorosos de Hogwarts, el lugar mas indiscreto para una cita, a menos que quisieras que todo el colegio se enterase de tu vida amorosa- ¡JA! Los gemelos te mataran en cuanto se enteren.

-No pasara, porque tú no les vas a decir nada Herms y además no me verán- dijo Ginny con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- te aseguro que ellos no va a ir a ese sitio con Katie y Angelina. Seguro irán a la casa de los Gritos o a las Tres escobas. Ellos proclaman que ya están en séptimo, que son unos chicos grandes y que lugares como el Salón de Té son para niños inexpertos.

-¿Salen con sus parejas…………….en pareja?- preguntó Hermione un poco sorprendida, doblaron una esquina para seguir dirigiéndose a su sala común. Ginny se echo a reír y afirmó con la cabeza, Hermione no pudo evitar comentar- Esos dos son realmente raros.

-Si- dijo Ginny con expresión de asco- espero que no lo hagan todo así…….porque de seguro que seria……

-Uff- Hermione se estremeció imaginándose la situación. De pronto ambas chicas doblaron otra esquina, justo en el pasillo del baño de los prefectos y se detuvieron al ver a un joven rubio acomodándose la corbata saliendo del baño, pasando una mano sobre su cabello para tratar de peinarlo, caminando con soltura y despreocupación hacia ellas, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una silueta femenina que había salido tras de él, oculta con una capucha, corría en dirección contraria y las chicas no pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione en voz baja. _Era increíble, Malfoy otra vez abusando de sus derechos como prefecto_ - sigue a la sala común y espérame. Debo hablar con Malfoy, de prefecto a prefecto.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Ginny con aprensión, mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco Malfoy quien caminaba hacia ellas con pretensión y autosuficiencia. Ese chico era insoportable y detestaba a todo lo que fuese Gryffindor, pero **ODIABA** escrito con mayúsculas a Hermione Granger y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Luego de dudarlo por unos segundos, Ginny decidió irse, Draco al verla pasar por su lado volteo la cara y la miró de arriba abajo. _La comadreja enana no estaba tan mal después de todo, _la chica pelirroja iba disfrazada de Campanita y su vestido verde agua, bastante corto, era bien sexy y combinaba muy bien con el rojo de su cabellera. Un pensamiento lascivo cruzó por la cabeza del chico haciendo que le sonriese a Ginny con descaro tratando de mostrarse seductor, pero ella le hizo un gesto con su mano derecha bastante obsceno mientras se alejaba del lugar y Draco arrugó el ceño, _es que esa niña no podía comportarse como una dama, salvaje tenia que ser, como todos sus malditos hermanos. En fin, ella se lo perdería. _

Entonces fijó su mirada justo al final de ese pasillo y dedicó toda su atención a Hermione Granger quien estaba de pie, esperándolo, con el rostro compungido, evidentemente molesta, con el cabello suelto, luciendo ese vestido blanco………tan sencillo. Draco sonrió dibujando una mueca de desprecio en su cara, ella parecía una esclava………….o mejor, un elfo domestico. Se percató enseguida que estaba descalza y que su cabello castaño claro le caía suavemente hasta el final de la espalda en discretas ondas, resaltando su rostro ovalado, su barbilla fina y su nariz respingona. Draco se turbó un poco, porque por un momento, en un fugaz instante de desubicación, aprecio las curvas del cuerpo de la chica y se deleito observado su piel blanca e inmaculada la cual era perfecta como el alabastro, lo que le produjo una puntada en la boca del estomago. Parpadeo y toda esa sensación rara desapareció como por arte de magia, a sus ojos de nuevo seguía siendo una vulgar impura. _¿Por qué diablos no se colocaba sus zapatos? Lucia como una mendiga. Bien, otro motivo más para burlarse de ella. _

-¿Qué diablos quieres Granger?- dijo con desprecio, al ver que la chica caminaba resueltamente hacia él- O es que acaso has venido a postrarte finalmente ante mi, reconociendo que eres un ser inferior. Por lo menos, estas vestida y acicalada para la ocasión. Luces peor que la servidumbre de mi casa.

-Estas rompiendo el reglamento- dijo ella ignorándolo, tratando de no demostrar su molestia, la mejor forma de tratar a Malfoy era ser seca y tajante y lo sabia, pero le costaba mucho no perder las casillas con él. Señaló la puerta por donde minutos antes había salido- no deberías utilizar el baño de prefectos para tus citas amorosas. Los demás utilizamos ese baño también, eres simplemente asqueroso.

-¿Y?- pregunto él fijando su gris mirada de manera desafiante en los ojos color miel de ella. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, cada vez que se encontraba con él era lo mismo, ardía en una furia que era ajena totalmente a su carácter. En su vida solo una persona lograba sacarla totalmente de sus estribos, que ella dejase a un lado su carácter racional y su temperamento calmado y esa tenia un nombre ridículo de animal mitológico y un apellido que sonaba a traición, Draco Malfoy. Alguien que sacaba a flote lo peor de ella y por eso lo odiaba, por hacerle perder las perspectivas, aunque fuese por un momento.

-Que no puedes hacerlo- dijo ella tensando todo su cuerpo y soltando de su mano descuidadamente sus zapatos, que cayeron con bastante ruido en el suelo- Así de simple. Deberías entenderlo de una vez, en este colegio hay reglas y ni siquiera tú, Malfoy con tu apellido o tu dinero puede saltárselas.

-Lastimosamente para ti Granger, hay gente que no piensa lo mismo que tú- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia a toda esa perorata aburrida-entre ellas yo. Pero en fin, no es tu problema lo que hago o deje de hacer. Lo entendiste criatura impura- lo dijo con todo el veneno del que fue capaz, luciendo una sonrisa perfecta enseñando todos sus dientes blancos sin defectos, sonrisa que no fue acompañada por alguna expresión en el resto de su cara. Su mirada continuaba siendo intimidante y peyorativa hacia ella. Eso termino de enardecerla ¿Qué se creía ese imbecil? Draco siguió caminando, dispuesto a salir de allí y Hermione ardió en furia. A ella no iba a amedrentarla nadie y menos él.

-Cincuenta puntos menos a Slytherin- gritó Hermione cuando Draco ya se iba dándole la espalda .Él se detuvo, paró de insofacto, sorprendido y furioso. Se volteo y volvió sobre sus pasos caminando hacia ella con bastante determinación y molestia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- su voz sonó fría y cortante, sus manos se crisparon y sacó su varita de manera amenazante. Un mechón de cabello de pronto le cayó sobre el rostro y su delgada y alta humanidad avanzó hacia ella, lentamente, apuntadole con su varita, observándola tal cual un animal asechando su presa- Tú no puedes hacer eso, maldita sangre sucia.

- Si puedo, claro que puedo, soy Prefecto. Y espero que lo hayas escuchado perfectamente, idiota- dijo ella maliciosamente, retrocediendo, buscando su varita entre los pliegues de su vestido, finalmente la encontró en un bolsillo oculto y lo apuntó directo al corazón - Te acabo de quitar cincuenta puntos, infeliz, sin contar los que te quitaran cuando yo hable con la profesora McGonagall y le cuente lo que ha pasado aquí, esta noche, contigo y con tu amiguita secreta.

-No, no, de nuevo te equivocaste conmigo- dijo él canturreando, le ofreció una sonrisa falsa que le heló la sangre a Hermione pero solo por un instante, ya que de nuevo las llamas de su furia la envolvieron completamente- Tú no harás eso, no tienes ninguna prueba, es tu palabra de impura contra la mía, además te aseguro que hechizada no podrás abrir tu bocota, asquerosa Granger- entonces Draco esgrimió su varita y le lanzó un _Experliamus _de manera rápida y efectiva.

Hermione sorprendida perdió su varita, pero llena de coraje ante tantos insultos, se fue contra él y simplemente lo abofeteo. Draco sintió el golpe en su cara y sobre su orgullo, sin pensarlo dos veces le apresó el cuello con una mano y la clavó en la pared levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, Hermione sintió como esos dedos se aferraban a su carne obstruyéndole la traquea. Draco Malfoy podía ser un chico delgado, pero no era para nada ni frágil ni debilucho, tenia completamente sometida a la chica solamente con su fuerza física.

-No sabes cuanto te detesto- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hermione quería gritar pero no podía sin embargo le devolvía la mirada todavía desafiándole a que le hiciese mas daño, ambos chicos temblaban de rabia- No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar, no puedo ni siquiera respirar sabiendo que comparto el mismo aire contigo. Es una tortura tener que aguantar tu simple existencia, vivir en el mismo espacio, con alguien de tu clase- Draco se acercó a su cara, Hermione podía sentir su aliento pegándole directamente al rostro.

Los ojos grises de Draco estaban turbios y opacos, era como si su dueño estuviese convulso en un ataque de indignación que simplemente le nublaba cualquier tipo de racionalidad. Él sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, atacando a una mujer, pero no lo podía evitar, era mas fuerte que él………….cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger………perdía el control de si mismo y no conservaba…………….ni rastros de voluntad, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos mas primarios que le suplicaban que le hiciese cualquier cosa, dañarla en lo mas profundo. Ella era su enfermedad, una que desataba un conjunto de sentimientos negativos y terribles que lo carcomían y que cada vez que ella lo retaba, se volvían mas intensos aun. Draco era alguien que en general tomaba las cosas con calma, no hacia despliegues de sus emociones con facilidad, porque en general, mas allá del gusto o del desagrado, no sentía gran cosa o por lo menos no las sentía con intensidad, él era ……………como lo describía Zabinni bromeando acerca de su carácter…………..un chico emocionalmente aburrido. Pero con ella………………..era diferente…………..distinto…………con ella simplemente se dejaba hundir en un torbellino de odio…………nada lo alteraba tanto como Hermione Granger……………..absolutamente nada.

-Escuchar tu maldita voz respondiendo una y cada una de las preguntas en clase, como si tu vida dependiera de ello me da ganas de vomitar. ¡Que asco!- Draco hizo una mueca y acercó su cara mas a la de ella, con los ojos fijos en los de Hermione, fulminándola, tratando de atravesarla- Y además de todo, que insulsa eres mujer, no tienes ningún color Granger, eres opaca, para mi y para todos, una chica que no provoca ningún deseo, en nadie, sin ningún atractivo especial, a menos que se considere atractivo que literalmente te comes los libros y obtienes meritos estudiantiles por ello. Por eso te molesta que los demás tengamos eso que tú nunca vas a tener, una vida, a menos que te consigas uno que sea mas patético que tú y quiera hacerte el favor teniendo sexo contigo. Molestas, como una gota de agua saliendo de un grifo abierto en medio de la noche, cayendo pertinazmente taladrándote los oídos o como una piedra en el zapato y yo quiero deshacerme de esa molestia. Te odio, te desprecio por ser lo que eres y si…………..quiero apretar……..y torcer tu maldito cuello, arrebatarte la vida…………ver como dejas de respirar.

Entonces Hermione enserio se asustó y empezó a forcejear para soltarse tratando de patearlo, pero él pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella y le bloqueo las piernas. Draco miró su cara enrojecida y afiebrada. Sus ojos desafiantes y a su vez llenos de lágrimas de impotencia simplemente hacían que él quisiese apretar mas y así lo hizo. De pronto ella dejo de golpearlo y arañarle la mano con que la tenia sujeta y simplemente se desmayó.

Él la soltó intempestivamente y Hermione cayó pesadamente sobre el piso hiriéndose la cabeza con el impacto. Draco vio inexpresivo como la sangre proveniente de la cabeza de Hermione, salía gota a gota regándose por el suelo de piedra. Por un momento pensó que la había matado, pero cuando observó que su pecho se movía con la respiración, se percató que ella solamente había perdido el conocimiento, seguramente le había apretado mucho el cuello obstruyendo su respiración. No estaba alegre ni satisfecho de hacerle daño como había supuesto, pero tampoco sentía remordimientos, simplemente se sentía vació, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo de pronto muy dentro de si, era una incomodidad superior creerla muerta que saberla respirando, era rara esa sensación y jamás la había experimentado. De nuevo agito su cabeza intentando despejar de su mente y de su cuerpo eso tan extraño. Él era del tipo de personas cerebral, frió, analítico y ese tipo de cosas sin sentido, aunque naciesen dentro de él, no eran dignas de un Malfoy, sin embargo pudiese ser que valiese la pena analizarlas cuando tuviese un tiempo. Quizás descubriese la respuesta de ese enigma llamado Hermione Granger.

Se inclinó para observarla mejor, le retiro un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, no fue un gesto tierno, mas bien era mecánico y meticuloso, como la mayoría de las cosas que él hacia. Observó que las pestañas de la chica eran largas y caían de una manera muy curiosa sobre sus parpados, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, Hermione estaba muy pálida, pero sus labios eran rojos como las cerezas, Draco dejándose llevar por otro impulso, deslizó un dedo por estos, lo retiró y luego miró la yema de este, se sorprendió por un segundo, era curioso, ese era el color natural de los labios de ella, no era maquillaje como supuso, pero no sabia porque le había llamado la atención, seguramente seria porque jamás había visto una persona que tuviese ese contraste de colores entre su piel , sus labios y sus cabellos, seguidamente le palpó el pulso carotideo y tocó su cuero cabelludo, observó que ya al parecer la hemorragia había cesado y se fue de allí con la palma de la mano cubierta de su sangre, cuando se percató hizo una mueca de asco, levantó su varita y dijo "_Frotego_".

Era extraño lo que sucedía, su dinámica con esa chica, a decir verdad era lo mas extraño que había vivido con alguna chica, en general las besaba o acariciaba o las ignoraba, pero no se caía a maldiciones con ellas, pero todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger. No podía evitar estar al pendiente de todo lo que concernía a ella, trataba por todos los medios de molestarla y para su completa satisfacción, ella respondía siempre a sus provocaciones, brindándole los mejores duelos verbales y mágicos de toda su vida. El año anterior de manera rara, la había dejado en paz, quizás porque otras cosas le habían llamado la atención, como su despertar sexual, pero superada la novedad, de nuevo sentía esa necesidad constante de vejarla, humillarla y pelear con ella. Públicamente afirmaba que todo era porque era sangre sucia, era su excusa………..pero no………………..eso no era cierto y él mejor que nadie sabia cual era la triste verdad. El problema era algo llamado rivalidad y competencia. A Potter lo veía como un igual, él había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso siendo un bebe, sin duda el chico era especial, aunque le costase admitirlo y le molestó muchísimo que no hubiese aceptado su amistad, cuando se la ofreció de buena gana en primer año. Pero que tenia de especial y diferente una niña melenuda, que había sido criada entre muggles y cuyo merito mas apreciable era repetir al caletre un montón de libros y halagar a los profesores de manera descarada. Resultado, la chica sobresalía en donde él tenia que haberlo hecho y eso………………Draco Malfoy no lo perdonaría………jamás, la humillación publica que para él significaba eso, ser superado por ella.

Sabia que había ganado esa confrontación, pero la victoria tenia un sabor agridulce y al pasar los minutos, el vacio dentro de su pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande, solo quería llegar a su habitación y cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, terriblemente agotado y tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo de nuevo estaba confundido y furioso por ella……………..siempre debido a ella. No le costó para nada dejarla en medio del pasillo con la herida abierta, sabia hacer un _episkeyo_ para sanar heridas pero no lo hizo porque simplemente no le había dado la gana, que se ocupasen otros, él ya había hecho suficiente no cediendo al impulso de deshacerse de ella de una buena vez y por todas, para así aplacar todo ese remolino emocional que le atravesaba el pecho. Antes de llegar a su sala común y mientras la calma volvía a su cuerpo, ofreciéndole una visión mas fría de la situación, llego a las siguientes conclusiones: 1) No podía estar intentando matar a la sangre sucia cada vez que la viese, sino acabaría en Azkaban por culpa de esa escoria, tendría que ser mas disimulado en el futuro, tenderle una trampa, pero en el mas completo anonimato 2) No podía seguir manoseando chicas en el baño de prefectos, la desgreñada de Granger tenia razón, ese sitio era de todos y alguien podría llegar a interrumpir 3) Tendría que ver que historia se inventaba porque esa idiota de seguro se iba a ir de boca a contarle todo a Mc Gonagall , incluyendo su intento de estrangulamiento. Era un hecho, el día había terminado como una mierda.


	4. Ella es mía

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola gracias a todos por los reviews. Banda sonora a cargo de Tokio Hotel "Monsoon" y Metric "Combat baby". Recuerden que mi Nott joven es Vincent Karthesier (¿recuerdan al Connor de la serie "Angel"?) y que mi Nott viejo esta entre Chris Evans (con barba por supuesto, como salió en la película Sunshine) y Chris Cornell (el cantante de la banda Audioslave). De los tres me quedo……….por supuesto con Chris Cornell (xD).

Capitulo 4 Ella es mía.

-Por fin despiertas- Hermione escuchó una voz conocida resonando en sus oídos, intentó abrir los ojos pero una intensa luz le molestaba, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Decidió no abrir los ojos hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario, además no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con la persona que la estaba llamando debido a que la azoraba mas de lo necesario- Granger, se que estas despierta, así que abre los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con Theo Nott mirándola con preocupación y curiosidad, vestía la misma túnica de gala de la noche anterior y tenia toda la pinta de haber dormido junto a su cama, estaba sentado en un gran sillón al lado de esta. Era de día, como le indicaban los rayos solares que entraban por los grandes ventanales de la enfermería. _¡__Auch!,_ cuando se incorporó de la cama, ella sintió una punzada en el lado derecho de la cabeza, ¿_Qué demonios había pasado_?, Theo amablemente la ayudó a sentarse y se situó en la cama sentándose junto a ella. Los dos estuvieron un rato callados y entonces Hermione empezó a hablar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la curiosidad la mataba, tenia rato despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos, el olor a alcohol hizo que supiese inmediatamente que estaba en la enfermería, pero no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía patéticamente adolorida, definitivamente había sido un error provocar a Draco Malfoy, todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de ser un montón de estupideces, le caló hondo, jamás en su vida se imagino que un ser humano fuese capaz de odiarla tanto, pero bueno………….si existía ………….y era Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Theo le contestó con otra pregunta, él era un especialista en evadir respuestas incomodas o esperar el mejor momento para decirlas. En este caso quería que Hermione le explicase que había sucedido y luego él hablaría.

-Creo que me desmaye- dijo ella suspirando, Theo la miraba con atención- tuve una discusión con Malfoy en un pasillo y bueno……….las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Perdí mi varita, me atacó y es lo ultimo que recuerdo- Hermione se llevó una mano al cuello y al bajar su vista pudo observar que su vestido tenia muchas manchas de sangre y que su cabello estaba muy pegostoso- ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?

-Te encontré inconsciente en el pasillo del cuarto piso, junto al lado del baño de los prefectos, sangrando por una herida pequeña en tu cabeza. Mi teoría es que caíste, te heriste y el muy imbécil te dejo allí, confiando quizás en que te desangraras - contestó Theo agriamente- te traje aquí, la señora Pomfrey me preguntó ochocientos millones de veces que era lo que había sucedido y yo le repetí otras tantas que no lo sabia. Al final me creyó, te cerró la herida y me dejo pasar la noche aquí. Ah, también recogí tu varita y tus zapatos. Por cierto que roncas terriblemente cuando duermes, no pude pegar el ojo debido al ruido- Hermione intentó protestar, eso era un flagrante mentira, Nott le sonrió y luego agregó -tonta, lo dije para molestarte, pareces todo un angelito durmiendo, ni siquiera te mueves.

-Gracias- dijo ella, maldiciendo de nuevo el hecho de que se estaba ruborizando frente a él como toda una tonta. Eso le encantaba de Nott, era de los que tenia esos detalles como quedarse en la enfermería con ella, pero…………y si se quedó…………esperando otra cosa_…………¡Diablos! Merlín ayúdame ¿que hago?_- no te hubieses molestado, de seguro te debe doler toda la espalda durmiendo en esa silla.

-¿Y quien dijo que dormí en la silla?- dijo él con voz ronca, dándole una palmadita a la cama, ella abrió los ojos como platos y él volvió a reírse- tranquila Hermione, tu castidad esta a salvo. Mira a tu alrededor, hay decenas de camas, dormí justamente en la que esta a tu lado- le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, él había permanecido en vela toda la noche sentado en esa silla, preocupado.

Hermione suspiró de alivio. En realidad, independientemente de que le hubiese gustado de nuevo la cercanía corporal con él, no era lo más conveniente y lo sabia. De vuelta al mundo real y después de haberlo meditado en frió, no quería sacrificar una amistad por algo que a todas luces seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo, como todas las relaciones de adolescentes. Para que cambiar las cosas, si así estaban bien, eran amigos, buenos amigos, parloteaban de cualquier cosa, se hacían bromas. Con Harry de mal humor todo el tiempo por el dolor de la cicatriz y con Ron igualmente peleando con sus inseguridades, se estaba sintiendo un poco sola. Theo llegaba, con su sonrisa y sus desplantes a hacerle la vida mas llevadera, así…….que………….¿Para que arruinarlo? Pero………él le gustaba………..mucho y eso era algo que no iba a negarse……….le gustaba mas que Victor Krum, que Lockhart, que Cedric Diggory, que Oliver Wodd o que cualquiera de los chicos que había conocido en el colegio. Theo era sin duda……………….especial.

-Hermione ¿No se suponía que Weasley estaba contigo?.................... Y otra cosa ¿no me prometiste que ibas a tener cuidado con Malfoy?

-Es que…………..- Hermione lo miro ceñuda- el muy imbécil estaba utilizando el baño para encontrarse con una chica y ya sabes que eso esta prohibido.

-Claro ……..- se burló Theo- como que si tú siguieras todas las reglas al pie de la letra, te recuerdo que tenemos una cita………

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione un poco azorada, había pensado seguir hablando tonterías un rato mas antes de tocar el punto de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque no recordaba nada referente a una cita- Theo mira realmente yo…………creo que lo de anoche…..

-Tenemos una cita para enseñarte el encantamiento proteico, ¿Recuerdas?- dijo él saliéndose por la tangente con el tema. Había reflexionado toda la noche y bueno……..se maldijo mil veces por tonto……..pero lo correcto era lo correcto-me estuviste persiguiendo por todo el colegio para que dijese que si. Y nadie Hermione, esta juzgándote por estar rompiendo reglas del colegio, aprendiendo encantamientos prohibidos

-Yo no ………..- Hermione entonces lo miró, él le sonrió y ella le dio un pellizco en un brazo- no hables tonterías yo no te perseguí a ningún sitio y los encantamientos proteicos no están prohibidos, solo que los estudian solo los que va a hacer los EXTASI´s- Theo se siguió riendo mientras se la sacaba de encima, ese pellizco había sido cariñoso………….pero cada vez que ella se le acercaba o lo tocaba, sentía como se derrumbaba su fuerza de voluntad.

-Hermione- dijo de nuevo serio- te daré un consejo. Evita a Malfoy como puedas, no te dejes provocar por él. Si estaba con una, con mil chicas, en el baño o sobre el escritorio de Dumblendore, ¿Qué te importa? en realidad no es tu problema. Hazte la vista gorda- Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de protestar. Theo levantó un dedo pidiendo que lo dejase terminar de hablar- no le des excusas para que te haga daño ¿Sabes lo que es el Consejo de Slytherin?

Hermione levantó una ceja confundida, negó con la cabeza y retrocedió su cuerpo apoyándolo en el espaldar de la cama, subió la sabana hasta cubrirse por completo con ella, todavía llevaba su escotado vestido y bueno, la magia de la noche había terminado, ahora estaba despeinada y con la ropa cubierta de sangre. Theo quien estaba con el cabello revuelto y con sus ojos azules brillantes, tenía una apariencia tan sexy que hizo que Hermione tragara grueso. Él se acercó a ella, miró a todos lados y entonces empezó a explicarle en voz baja:

-Hace generaciones- dijo Theo, luego se interrumpió de pronto, miró hacia el techo, como si estuviese analizando algo y luego resopló, de veras que parecía un verdadero idiota, iba a empezar la historia tal cual como el "Había una vez……….." de los Hermanos Grim, pero luego de buscar el modo adecuado, desistió, finalmente y muy a su pesar seria al estilo cuentacuentos- en realidad hace mas de cien años, en la casa de Slytherin se desató una guerra. Dos bandos enfrentados querían hacerse del dominio de la casa, uno comandado por los Black, que fue una familia ancestral muy poderosa……….

-Se quienes son los Black- contestó Hermione interrumpiéndolo y vaya que lo sabia muy bien, conocía personalmente al ultimo descendiente masculino de esa familia, Sirius.

-Bueno, ellos son antepasados de Draco, de Goyle, de Crabbe y la mayoría de los Slytherin´s que estudian aquí. Creo que exceptuando mi familia y la de Zabinni, todos los magos sangre limpia tienen alguna relación con ellos, ya sabes por matrimonios de conveniencia y esas cosas.

-Lo creo de Zabinni, pero ¡tú!…………- dijo ella- entonces ¿Con quienes se casaban los Nott?

-Según mi padre con banshees- dijo Nott sombrío – porque las esposas de los Nott siempre terminan llorando- Hermione intento reírse pero algo en la cara de Nott impidió que lo hiciese- los Nott se casan, perdón……. se casaban entre ellos o con brujas de la rama escandinava de la familia, mi madre era noruega, se llamaba Maud Nott y era prima hermana de mi padre. Pero la tradición acabo, solo quedan tres Nott, mi padre, yo y un primo de 80 años en Suecia que nunca tuvo hijos, así que yo no tengo con quien casarme, de todas formas eso no me preocupa ahora, es mas a veces pienso que yo no soy del tipo de los que se casa, pero, quien sabe, de pronto me consigo a mi alma gemela en el lugar menos esperado. En fin, estoy hablando tonterías, me parezco a una nena romántica que conozco por ahí- Hermione desvió el rostro molesta por la broma, se estaba refiriendo a ella, el brillo burlón de los ojos de Nott así se lo confirmaba, sin embargo no sonreía y eso era raro en él, que siempre le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas a ella- Esa era la costumbre, casarse entre primos y hasta creo que mi tatarabuelo se casó con su medio hermana o algo así, pero eso forma parte de los mitos de mi familia

-Caray- Hermione nunca había escuchado algo parecido- Entonces, dime mas ¿Por qué solo se casan entre ustedes?- preguntó ella con curiosidad- eso se llama endogamia. Los criadores de caballos utilizan eso para conservar puras las razas- entonces Hermione calló de pronto, ya había entendido porque los Nott se casaban entre ellos, era la manera mas efectiva de conservar la pureza de sangre. Dio un largo suspiro, a veces era fácil olvidarse que Theo Nott era un Slytherin, con todo lo que ello representaba.

-Algún día te contare toda la historia de mi familia si es que tienes agallas para escucharla completa- dijo Nott torciendo la boca, luego volvió a su actitud despreocupada, cosa que Hermione agradeció, por un momento todo el ambiente se había puesto muy tenso. No pudo evitar un brillo extraño en la mirada de Theo cuando había mencionado a su madre, era la primera vez que lo hacia ante ella- Siguiendo con la guerra, por un lado estaban los Black y del otro, los Rosier. Estuvieron todo un año en conflicto permanente, me contaron que la sala común de Slytherin originalmente no estuvo en las mazmorras, sino en una torre al sur que fue destruida en este castillo, debido a los enfrentamientos. Lo cierto es que las cosas se salieron de control, todo el mundo aparecía hechizado todos los días, con maleficios bastante molestos y los profesores y el director no sabían que hacer, la situación estaba escurriéndoseles de las manos. El asunto fue que un día…………..pues….. un chico de quinto murió…………lo encontraron muerto en medio de la sala común…….te imaginaras el escándalo que se armo……..nunca se supo quien fue el responsable y nadie decía nada, todo apunta a que fue alguno de los Black, puesto que la victima era un Rosier, pero son solo rumores, el hecho irrefutable era que el asesino había sido un Slytherin, no cabía otra posibilidad, porque fue en la sala común. . Todos los alumnos de Slytherin desde primero a séptimo fueron interrogados por el ministerio, se utilizó la L_egeremancia_ y el _Veritaserum_, hay gente que incluso afirma que utilizaron el _Imperius_ contra ellos, pero jamás se supo quien fue el culpable, ninguna serpiente soltó su bifida lengua.

-¿Cómo lograron ocultarlo ante el ministerio?- preguntó Hermione bastante impresionada.

-Porqué los alumnos mayores instauraron el Consejo antes de que llegase el ministerio a literalmente arrestar a toda la Casa de Slytherin, lo hicieron para salvarse el pellejo y para que nunca jamás entre los slytherin´s hubiesen traiciones o enfrentamientos que pusiesen de nuevo en peligro la casa. El sortilegio de silencio fue lanzado sobre todos los miembros de la casa para ocultar al asesino o los asesinos, supiesen o no los nombres. El ministerio no pudo hacer nada contra eso, aunque se aseguró que los Inefables lo intentaron. El lema de la casa de Slytherin desde ese entonces es …."Lo que pasa en las mazmorras……se queda en las mazmorras". El Consejo siempre ha estado activo, actualmente rige todo lo que tenga que ver con la casa de Slytherin, todos los alumnos de cuarto hacia arriba tenemos voz y voto, si queremos participar. Cualquiera de nosotros puede elevar quejas ante el consejo, su decisión es respetada y es irrefutable. Yo nunca he participado activamente, ya sabes que me gusta andar de bajo perfil y no me gustan los grupitos, además yo soy el que toma las decisiones de mi propia vida, vayan con el espíritu de la casa o no. Pero este año, sorprendentemente me hicieron llegar un mensaje.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Hermione.

-Me advirtieron que……..- Nott tragó grueso, venia la parte difícil y bueno…..literalmente estaba traicionando al Consejo de su casa, pero la vida de Hermione corría peligro o por lo menos eso era lo que temía- este año van a intentar hacer algo contra los hijos de muggles. Saben que eres mi amiga y lo toleran, porque piensan que eres un juego para mí, pero me advirtieron que no interfiriese.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Hemione entonces fijó sus castaños ojos en Theo Nott- no quiero meterte en problemas Theo, aunque gracias por darme esa información, me será útil- entonces preguntó algo que de verdad le venia rondando desde la noche anterior, tomó algo de valor y lo hizo- Theo… ¿yo soy un juego para ti?

-Yo ………..- Nott dudó para empezar a hablar, se aclaró la garganta y vio como las mejillas de Hermine volvían a encenderse, dándole ese aspecto atractivo que tanto le gustaba, entonces supo que tendría que dejar algo muy en claro, lo había estado analizando y había llegado a la conclusión mas justa, antes de que las cosas perdiesen el rumbo. Ella le gustaba………era cierto………pero no quería arruinar esa relación tan especial que tenían……….pura y sincera amistad- Hermione, tú………..eres una buena amiga, de hecho, mí única amiga, ya que el resto suelen ser hombres y las chicas solo me buscan para……- Hermione frunció el ceño y Nott enseguida supo que había metido la pata, aunque le gustó que ella le demostrase esa ínfima señal de que estaba celosa -……bien olvídalo…..sigo con lo que tengo que decirte. Disfruto mucho con tu compañía y yo en general suelo ser un poco sobreprotector con lo que me interesa. Óyelo bien, Hermione, yo nunca haría nada que pusiese en riesgo nuestra amistad. NADA. Ni tampoco te ocultaría alguna cosa sabiendo que podría hacerte daño- cuando dijo lo último, Theo sintió que había sido algo hipócrita de su parte, él si tenía una cosa bien guardada para decirle a Hermione, pero se lo callaría hasta el final.

-Entiendo- Hermione bajó la mirada, estaba celosa, desanimada pero por algún motivo también tranquila. Ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para leer entre líneas, lo que había pasado en los jardines, olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos se quedaría.

Ella de pronto tomó su cabello y trato de hacerse una trenza, giró el cuello hacia la mesita de noche intentando buscar algún gancho u otra cosa para amarrarse el cabello. Cuando volteo a mirar a Nott, este de pronto lucia muy serio con expresión de molestia en su cara.

-Tienes marcas en el cuello- dijo Nott, estaba furioso, veía los morados en el cuello de Hermione y se dio cuenta que esos hematomas tenían forma de dedos. Ya sabia lo que había pasado, Draco había estado a punto de ahorcarla, eso era seguro. Se levantó de improviso de la cama y Hermione vio la expresión sepulcral de su cara. Algo en su mirada le heló la sangre a Hermione- Descansa, nos vemos al rato. Tengo que resolver algo.

-Theo, no hagas ninguna estupidez- dijo ella no muy segura de que la hubiese escuchado.

0o0

Draco estaba echado sobre su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, repitiendo en voz baja y sin varita algunos hechizos del _Male Maleficarum_. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez uno en especial, _**Morte vida**_, el hechizo para crear Infieris, le había parecido la cosa más fascinante y asquerosa que había leído en la vida. En el libro se había encontrado algunas citas de antiguos tratados de artes oscuras, buscaría en su casa, porque de seguro que ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio encontraría ejemplares de ese tipo. No por algo los Malfoy eran y siempre serian unos estupendos magos oscuros y parte del merito consistía en buscar y comprar los mas siniestros y raros libros de Artes Oscuras. Un ruido extraño en su estomago le notificó que era hora de bajar al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno. Su vista paseo por las camas de sus compañeros, Crabbe y Goyle estaban durmiendo con las sabanas echadas sobre sus cabezas, Zabinni abrazaba a una almohada, estaba balbuceando incoherencias en sueños y Theo……………..Draco se sorprendió un poco, Theodore no estaba y su cama estaba hecha, no había pasado la noche en las mazmorras, no recordaba haberlo oído llegar, se le hacia muy extraño.

Draco se levantó de un salto de la cama y entró al baño para darse una ducha, se desvistió descubriendo un cuerpo adolescente delgado, estilizado con los músculos remarcados y de un color pálido enfermizo. Abrió una de las llaves, probó la temperatura del agua y se metió debajo de la ducha, no conjuró el hechizo calefactor, siempre se bañaba con agua fría. Draco era una persona que solía estar muy tensa, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en alerta constante, por lo cual siempre lucia como un estirado. Algunos le decían elegancia, otros soberbia, Draco solo lo señalaba como "actitud ganadora ante la vida". _!JA_!, pamplinas, ser hijo de un mortifago te enseña a punta de golpes, que debes cuidarte de todos a tu alrededor. El agua fría lograba calmar su fatiga muscular. Luego de un rato salio de la ducha y se vistió con su túnica de diario.

Mientras se anudaba la corbata y trataba de peinarse el flequillo de su cabello pera que no le cayese en la cara, observó su mejilla, aun estaba roja y le ardía, con una mano se la tocó, acariciándosela _¡Maldita Granger y su empeño de desfigurarle el rostro!_ No era usual entre magos usar la confrontación física, no era civilizado, como le había dicho una antiguo duelista mágico a su padre, pero de alguna forma………ella…..la bruja mas talentosa de Hogwarts lo había golpeado dos veces, en tercer año y en la noche anterior, sin usar una gota de magia………..y él……….el mago sangre pura que se jactaba de que la magia era su derecho de nacimiento……..también había hecho uso de su fuerza física para maltratarla. Conclusión, ninguna en realidad, no había nada lógico en el comportamiento de ambos y algo le decía a Draco Malfoy que jamás lo habría.

Cuando salio del baño se encontró a Theo Nott mirándolo fijamente, sentado en su cama. Draco avanzó unos metros.

-Quítate- dijo secamente- estorbas. No se para que diablos tienes tu cama si no la usas.

Theo se quedó en el mismo sitio, levantó el rostro hacia el muchacho rubio y luego de un rato largo se incorporó. Ambos enfrentaron miradas. Theo era un poco más alto que Malfoy y más corpulento, Draco sin embargo era más ágil y tenia su varita en la mano. No seria la primera vez que se pelearían, ambos lo sabían y seria un empate técnico si lo hacían y de eso estaban seguros.

-No sabia que te gustaba golpear mujeres Malfoy- dijo Theo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

-Hermione Granger no clasifica como mujer para mi- dijo Draco avanzando hacia su cama chocándole irritantemente un hombro a Theo- al parecer tu amiguita llego corriendo a tus brazos acusándome, para que fueses su ángel salvador. Me parece demasiado cómico………….se supone que los Gryffindor´s son valientes y se supone………que tú eres un Slytherin y NO eres valiente, sino astuto. No es una gran demostración de astucia enfrentarse a mí y lo sabes. Es asqueroso ver como arriesgas nuestra amistad por esa escoria.

-No quiero que te metas con ella- dijo Theo vehementemente. No quería que dañasen a su amiga y bueno, iba a marcarla como de su propiedad enfrente de ese puñado de idiotas, aunque estaba seguro que Hermione le caería a maldiciones si se enteraba que él había dicho lo que estaba a punto de decir- no quiero que la mires, que la toques, olvídate de su existencia. Ella es mía.

-¿Quién lo dice?- Draco levantó una ceja. Todos los demás despertaron y escuchaban atentos la extraña conversación. Draco no podía salir de su incredulidad, escuchar a Theo Nott proclamando que Hermione Granger era de su propiedad lo enfurecía a niveles insospechados, no sabia el porque y eso lo enardecía mas aun- Y si te digo que no me importa lo que digas, que me sabe a rábano tu opinión.

-Hermione Granger es mía- exclamó Theo con voz dura- es mi problema si soy su amigo o no. Si decido hechizarla o no. Es mía y yo no permito que nadie toque mis cosas. Ni siquiera un Malfoy, entendiste Draco.

-Tarde o temprano- Draco entonces salio de su habitación, tenía hambre y no perdería el tiempo discutiendo tamaña estupidez con Theo, ni que Hermione Granger fuese un florero _¡Por Merlín_! Bien, si eso era lo que Theo quería, que se quedara con la sangre sucia, que últimamente solo le provocaba problemas y además, seria la excusa perfecta para sacársela de la cabeza. Y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo en broma, pero resultó cumplirse tan fiel como cualquier profecía- te demostrare que estas equivocado Nott.

0o0

Una semana después, sin ningún incidente catastrófico al que hacer mención.

-¡Oye! Lo estaba leyendo- exclamó Hermione tirada sobre el césped, cerca de la orilla del lago, en un claro del bosque, estaba vestida de jeans y camiseta, tenía su largo cabello recogido en una coleta y lucia muy bonita. Estaba reunida allí con Nott y habían intentado el encantamiento proteico con buenos resultados, con un poco mas de practica, las cuales haría ella sola puesto que lo que tenia en mente era un absoluto secreto, y estaba segura de que lo lograría. Descansaba acostada en el suelo, en esa mañana estupenda del sábado siguiente al desastroso fin de semana del baile.

Por algún motivo que no entendía, no había acusado a Malfoy. El incidente se lo había tomado mas personal que nunca, era de alguna forma un secreto, lo que se dijeron no lo había repetido ante Nott, el asunto era entre Draco Malfoy y ella. Estaba segura que tendría una oportunidad para desquitarse, no se había olvidado de todo lo que le había hecho. Ron y Harry no se comieron el cuento de que se había resbalado y miraban con suspicacia a Malfoy y para colmo también a Nott, quien como siempre se mostraba indiferente a la antipatía que abiertamente le demostraban los dos Gryffindor´s.

Hermione miró a su lado y vio a Nott colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse, levantarla y así poder leer el pequeño libro que recién le había arrebatado de las manos. Su cabello le caía sobre la cara, estaba vestido de jeans y camisetas al igual que ella. Después de practicar el encantamiento cambiando las hojas de diferentes árboles, decidieron leer un libro que Hermione le había traído como regalo.

-Es mió- dijo Nott apartando el libro de las manos de Hermione- me lo acabas de dar. Déjame que lea la primera pagina- miró con atención el titulo del libro y sonrió – Hermione, eres única _"Ochos sonetos de amor de William Shakespeare",_ te dije que aquí la romántica eres tú y no yo, insistes en volverme un marica.

-Pero tú eres al que le gusta Shakespeare y yo solo estoy consiguiéndote sus obras- dijo ella de pronto mirando las formas de las nubes en ese cielo azul, del mismo color de los ojos de ese al que dedicó uno y cada uno de esos poemas, por supuesto, en secreto- entonces Theo…………….empieza a leer, te aseguro que te van a gustar, son los mejores.

Theo se aclaró la garganta pomposamente y empezó a leer. Los dos lucían tranquilos echados sobre la hierba, juntos, codo con codo, rodeándose del aura de felicidad que solo emitían cuando estaban juntos:

-"_El pecado de amarte se apodera de mis ojos, de mi alma y de mí todo"_- recitó Theo con su voz ronca. Esas palabras eran algo…………profundas.

_- "y para este pecado no hay remedio pues en mi corazón echó raíces"_- dijo Hermione con su voz de contralto, baja y ronca, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-¿Te los sabes de memoria?- preguntó Theo asombrado.

-Todos y cada uno- dijo Hermione soñadoramente cerrando los ojos- recuerda, soy un personaje de Shakespeare, me llamo Hermione.

Theo se rió y se incorporó de lado apoyándose en un codo para mirarla, allí estaba ella, acostada a su lado con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, bonita, atractiva e inocente. Por un momento no quiso hacer mas nada que observarla, era algo tan especial y tan frágil lo que sentía por ella, que le daba miedo echarlo a perder con alguna estupidez:

-Si Reina Hermione- dijo en voz tan baja que parecía que lo decía para si mismo, Hermione sentía como esas palabras acariciaban sus oídos y sonrió feliz- tú eres todo un personaje.

0o0

Ese año, Gryffindor´s y Slytherin´s compartían entre otras clases, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Para hacer honor a la verdad, no era la preferida de ninguno. Nadie quería enfrentarse de nuevo a un Scorguto de cola explosiva o a cualquier alimaña que a Hagrid se le ocurriese pudiera ser del "interés" de alguno de los estudiantes del colegio. Así que con más susto que animo, los estudiantes de quinto, se encaminaron al bosque prohibido. Debido a que Dolores Umbrigde se había convertido en una patada al trasero para todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, incluyendo al Profesor Dumblendore, colocando sus tristemente celebres Decretos Educacionales en cualquier pared libre del castillo, intentando dirigir la rutina diaria en este, Hagrid había considerado que mejor seria dar una clase aburrida para sus estándares habituales. Como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts o lo que era lo mismo, espía del Ministro de Magia en Hogwats, se dedicaba a recoger quejas entre los alumnos sobre el desempeño de los profesores. Y el buen Hagrid, por supuesto fue blanco de los reclamos de mas de un alumno, sobre todo relacionados a pequeños "incidentes" o mejor dicho, accidentes que se había suscitado en sus clases, el mas recordado de todos, el tristemente celebre encuentro de Draco Malfoy con el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Respecto a ese tema, la mayoría del colegio estaba de acuerdo en dos cosas: Draco Malfoy era un idiota pero definitivamente ….. los hipogrifos son criaturas peligrosas. Así que Hagrid, sabiendo que estaba en el ojo del huracán, se hizo el firme propósito ese año de dejar sus excentricidades a un lado y dedicarse a mas o menos seguir el programa dejado por su predecesora.

El Bosque Prohibido se abría inquietante y oscuro mientras los jóvenes caminaban y se adentraban en el. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos, hablando en voz baja, Hermione estaba empeñada en convencer a Harry para cierto proyecto que tenía en mente y devolverle la confianza perdida a Ron, quien entre mas avanzaba la temporada de Quidditch peor era su desempeño como Guardián del Equipo de Gryffindor, lo cual hacia que su ego se hundiese hasta las profundidades y como todo circulo vicioso, su juego se hacia cada vez peor. Los tres jóvenes estaban enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, enfundados con sus respectivas bufandas amarillas y rojas, los colores de su casa y se podía observar que ya los dos chicos habían superado en estatura a la chica. Hagrid los vio y sonrió, ya los niños no eran tan niños y la dulce Hermione era toda una señorita. Los Slytherin caminaban lo mas lejos posible de grupo de Gryffindor`s. Blaise Zabinni estaba al lado de Theo y estaba bromeando con él.

-De verdad que no conocía tu faceta dominante Theo- decía entre risas disimuladas Zabinni, Theo parecía un poco distraído, miraba de soslayo a Hermione Granger, hecho que no paso desapercibido a Blaise ni tampoco a Draco Malfoy quien cerraba la comitiva varios metros atrás. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode cuchicheaban intensamente y Pansy sonreía de una manera muy coqueta a Draco quien simplemente la ignoraba, la chica se dio cuenta de la actitud despreciativa de su novio y reprimió una lagrima- mira que hacer tamaño escándalo por la Granger. Casi me caigo de la cama cuando te escuche decirle a Draco "_**Ella es mía**_", solo te falto que orinaras en las esquinas y declararas que la habitación con todos nosotros dentro era tuya también. Perdiste la cabeza amigo. Por otro lado, tengo que preguntártelo…………..¿Que tan TUYA es? ….porque si es lo que me imagino, Theo, haz sido un mal compañero y no me has contado absolutamente nada.

-Era solo un decir- dijo Theo en voz baja- solo somos amigos. Nada más……….ella no me interesa para eso…... Además creo que exagere un poco la nota, realmente no quería que la gente malinterpretara las cosas. Si ella se entera que he dicho algo así, me mata o peor, me hechiza.

-Si tú lo dices- Zabinni levantó una ceja. No entendía porque en un momento de esa extraña discusión, tanto Draco como Nott lucían como si se estuviesen disputando la chica…………en el terreno amoroso. Quizás a Theo le gustara, eso podía ser perfectamente posible, Theodore Nott tenia la suficiente sangre de horchata para enredarse con una sangre sucia, era muy democrático en cuanto a sus gustos y eso era de dominio publico, además se la llevaba bien con el resto de las casas y no habría mayor escándalo ante ese hecho……..pero Draco Malfoy era otro asunto. Zabinni movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Primero el infierno se congelaría antes de que a Malfoy le gustase la Granger y viceversa. Conociendo el personaje preferiría el suicidio o entregar su varita antes de considerar tal posibilidad.

Además el ambiente de tensión en la habitación de los chicos de quinto desde esa mañana hacia dos semanas era insoportable. Crabbe y Goyle siempre se iban al bando de Malfoy, no había mas que decir, Draco tenia totalmente hipnotizados a esos dos, eran patria o muerte con Malfoy, él mismo siempre mantenía una posición neutral, que en esa ocasión mas que en ninguna otra fue tomada como indecisión, Draco estaba mas malhumorado que nunca y Theo simplemente lo ignoraba y se dejaba ver con la chica enfrente de Malfoy bastantes veces, solo para provocarlo, por supuesto Draco era Draco y simplemente le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa y una mirada asesina a Nott, pero sin perder la compostura. Era cierto, Theo Nott se estaba pasando de la raya y quizás necesitaría de un buen escarmiento. Slytherin´s y Gryffindor´s no se juntaban y eso era tan seguro como que la tierra era redonda. Además, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nott que creía que podía pasar por encima de toda la antipatía que le tenían las serpientes a Hermione Granger , Potter y Weasley, y de paso prohibirles a sus propios compañeros la oportunidad de meterse con ella? Entonces Blaise Zabinni supo como iba a darle una lección de humildad a Theo y de paso quedar bien ante su casa, ya que en un primer momento, al parecer no había tomado la decisión correcta, irse al lado de Draco, además de que seria una broma genial. No es que Blaise no tuviera la sangre fría de las serpientes, eso no era cierto, pero despreciar una oportunidad como esa jamás lo haría en su vida, además estaba seguro que el chisme había rodado por toda la sala común y sin duda más de uno clamaba por algo parecido a la "venganza". Así que ayuda y gente dispuesta a "colaborar" no le faltarían.

-¿Que crees que nos enseñe Hagrid hoy? de veras que no estoy para estupideces- comentó de nuevo Nott, quien miraba de soslayo a Hermione abrazando cordialmente a Harry. "¿_Será que a ella le gusta Potter o será con Weasley el asunto?", _la chica al parecer se había olvidado del casi beso en los jardines con demasiada facilidad para el gusto de Theo, _"¿Tan mal estuve?",_ no era que no tuviese experiencia con el asunto, eso ya no era un problema para él, sino que sabia que podía llegar a ponerse un poco rudo o por lo menos eso le decían las chicas. Pero algo en la mirada de ella de esa noche le daba la certeza de que efectivamente si le había gustado, todo, ese casi beso, con todo lo torpe, rudo, borracho impertinente o como fuese que se hubiese comportado, el fuego de la mirada de Hermione Granger todavía le agitaba algo en su interior. Pero no………habían quedado en lo que habían quedado……………amigos simplemente amigos y nada más.

-Si duda, el hibrido no provocara a la Inquisidora, así que seguro nos espera otra clase aburrida- dijo Zabinni haciendo una mueca de desprecio con su boca, si no fuese porque realmente en su mundo no constituía un insulto, diría que la mujer en cuestión era una verdadera "bruja" con todas las de la ley. Era un hecho, prefería encontrarse de frente con un Dementor que con su profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Dolores Umbrigde era detestable. Menos mal que existía Draco y su obsesión por aprender cualquier hechizo tenebroso que llegase a sus manos y de paso enseñarlo a su circulo de amigos, porque si no, mas de un padre mortifago estaría completamente decepcionado, porque sus hijos no estaban aprendiendo absolutamente nada de Defensa o de Artes Oscuras, lo único que hacían era copiar en clases como unos imbéciles, de pronto, estaban de vuelta en el parvulario.

Draco había demostrado tener un talento inusual para eso, era un mago tenebroso en potencia, por supuesto, esa era la opinión de Lucius Malfoy (¡Que padre no exagera en relación a su hijo!) En realidad no era que fuese el próximo Señor Oscuro o algo así, pero si…ciertamente…………el chico lograba asustarlos de vez en cuando. Nott era muy hábil también pero……………………Draco tenia un noseque en su personalidad que lo hacia muy superior en esa clase de hechizos, mejor que cualquiera, quizás hasta del mismo Potter, aunque en todo lo demás fuese un mago común y corriente. Zabinni volteo y lo vio caminando en la retaguardia, observando todo el bosque con interés, y tomando disimuladamente algunas ramitas y hojas para guardárselas en el bolsillo de su túnica. Con su figura larguirucha y delgada, la cabeza coronada de un cabello rubio sorprendentemente claro, impecablemente vestido y con una expresión de molestia permanente en la cara, Draco caminaba lo mas retirado posible del grupo. Zabinni no se engañaba, seguramente lo que estaba haciendo era recoger ingredientes para alguna poción, sin duda una prohibida. Otra cosa que caracteriza a Draco Malfoy, era el mejor de todos en pociones, excepto……………..por Granger.

Entonces todo el grupo llego a un claro del bosque y Hagrid sacó de una bolsa unos pedazos de carne chorreando sangre, los dejó sobre la hierba y les indicó que retrocedieran. Así lo hicieron y Nott aprovechó para situarse del lado de Hermione, quien miraba a todos lados intentando ver el o los animales que les enseñaría Hagrid.

-Esperen un rato………..la sangre los atrae- dijo Hagrid. Los ojos de los chicos escudriñaban entre los árboles y los matorrales para intentar divisar algo, pero no veían absolutamente nada. La inquietud se apoderó de los jóvenes y poco a poco las conversaciones y los murmullos se fueron apagando hasta que………….el silencio dominó todo el lugar

-No serán vampiros………o ¿si?- dijo Seamus Finnigan y todo el mundo lo taladró con la mirada. Ya suficiente asustados estaban como para escuchar tamaña idiotez, aunque conociendo a Hagrid, cualquier cosa podía suceder. La mayoría desenvaino sus varitas dispuesto a atacar a la primera cosa que se viniera hacia ellos.

Entonces todos vieron desaparecer estupefactos los pedazos de carne. Pansy y Millicent dieron un gritito, haciendo que Ron se tapase los oídos, Parvati se abrazó con Lavender Brown y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, escuchó a Nott hablando a su lado, en voz baja casi como para si mismo.

-Genial, sabía que algo así pasaría.

-¿Alguien los puede ver?- dijo Hagrid mirando con atención a la clase. Harry carraspeo y levantó la mano, por primera vez en la vida tomaba la iniciativa, la curiosidad lo había vencido. Neville tosió nervioso pero no levantó la mano, no le gustaba que su vida familiar saliese a flote, había visto los Threstals desde su primer año, sabia el motivo por los cuales podía verlos, pero no le agradaba para nada recordar el porque. Theo miró a todo lados, se dio cuenta que no había mas gente y levantó su mano también. Hermione los miró a ambos alternativamente y por primera vez en su vida no tuvo nada que decir al respecto.

-¡Oh! ya me imagine que tú los verías Harry- dijo Hagrid en tono conciliador, miró a Nott con atención y no dijo absolutamente nada, si las causas por las cuales Harry podía ver Threstals eran algo tristes, en el caso de Nott eran decididamente macabras. El escándalo de ese episodio había sido tal, que hasta Hagrid en su aislamiento en el Bosque Prohibido, se había enterado. Claro, cuando se trataba de un Nott, todos sabían que la historia no iba a ser agradable, sin embargo, Hagrid jamás había escuchado algo así, eso había sido decididamente siniestro. Theo miraba a esos animales que parecían caballos alados con una piel corazea que se pegaba a su esqueleto, sus ojos blancos lo observaban fijamente. En su cabeza, un recuerdo doloroso acudía una y otra vez, por pedazos, algo que nunca en su vida había podido armar correctamente, algo le decía que su padre le había modificado sus recuerdos cuando era muy pequeño, pero ¿_Por qué? ¿Tan terrible había sido? ¿Qué era lo que su padre no quería que recordara? ¿Es que había algo peor que tu padre asesine por accidente a tu madre, en defensa propia?_

-Si – dijo Harry apenado, lo bueno del asunto era que al parecer no era el único que los veía y gracias al cielo que era así, ser el anormal del colegio lo estaba cansando- Los vi al llegar este año, conduciendo los carruajes……….pero no sabia lo que eran……….hay una chica de cuarto que también los vio ese día……..Pero no se porque algunas personas pueden verlos y otros no.

-Porque son Threstals- entonces Hermione habló, lo había pensado mucho y después de vagar por su enciclopédica mente, había dado como siempre con la respuesta correcta- solo los ven las personas que han presenciado la muerte- de pronto calló y tragó grueso. Harry había visto morir a Cedric Diggory……..pero ¿Qué había con Theo? ¿A quien había visto morir? Un sentimiento de tristeza nació dentro de ella, realmente era insólito todas las cosas que Theo conocía de su vida y que ella no hubiese insistido en saber algo de la suya.

Se sentía un poco dolida o era quizás que estaba molesta por no ser la depositaria de la confianza de él. Conocía todo acerca de sus amigos, Ron, Harry y Ginny, pero no sabia absolutamente nada de su otro amigo, Theodore. No entendía como una persona podía ser tan alegre, gamberro y reservado al mismo tiempo. Miró a su lado y se percató de que Theo estaba mas callado que nunca y que su mirada no se apartaba del lugar en el claro donde se suponían que estaban los animales. Hermione le dio un apretón de mano fugaz y él le correspondió. Se soltaron las manos antes de que alguien se percatase del contacto y Hermione sintió como le seguía hormigueando después de tocar la piel de Nott

-Diez puntos a Gryffindor- exclamó contento Hagrid- pues Hermione tiene razón, solo pueden ser vistos por los que han presenciado la muerte. Para la próxima clase preguntare sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los Threstals- solo se oyeron algunas risitas por lo bajo, Hagrid de lo mas inocentón trato de animarles- Les aseguro que es de lo mas interesante, ya verán.

-Cualquier apareamiento es interesante- comentó Crabbe, quien casi nunca hablaba, pero cuando lo hacia, era tan tajante como Lunatica Lovegood para decir la verdad desnuda e incomoda. Vincent Crabbe no tenia pelos en la lengua, así de simple. Las carcajadas de los Slytherin´s estallaron.

-Claro que si, aunque debe ser aterrador ver como lo intentan los de tu especie Vincent – respondió Zabbinni y esta vez algunos Gryffindor´s acompañaron las risas. Ron estaba con la cara roja intentando contenerse, jamás se reiría de una broma de Zabinni pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Harry y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada de estupor. Theo giró la cabeza y sonrió descaradamente, saliendo de pronto en ese extraño sopor en el que se había inmerso al ver a esos animales, se acercó a Zabinni y le chocó las manos, ese chiste había que celebrarlo. Vincent Crabbe se mostró imperturbable, como buen Slytherin, no perdía los estribos por cualquier burla y menos viniendo del idiota de Zabinni.

Draco siguió mirando como desaparecía la carne. En realidad había pensado que la clase seria con algún animal más útil a sus propósitos, pero no había sido así, tendría que seguir buscando por otro lado. Aunque la pezuña de Thresthals era un ingrediente muy apreciado para el filtro de muertos en vida. Últimamente estaba obsesionado con el tema de la muerte, una de las tantas fijaciones que tenia……..la otra estaba de pie en la primera fila al lado de Theo Nott tomándole la mano por un instante pensando que nadie la había visto. En realidad de seguro nadie la había visto, pero en el caso de él, podía reconocer en ella hasta los diferentes tonos de su ondulado cabello castaño o las pequeñas e insignificantes pecas que tenia sobre la nariz., estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus cosas, a un punto que hasta a él mismo se le hacia insoportable. La molestia de nuevo lo inundó y cuando la clase terminó fue el primero en enfilar hacia el castillo. Tenia que buscar algo de distracción y esta tenía nombre y apellido asiático.

0o0

Hermione iba caminado por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras con una pila de libros encima de ella. Harry llevaba la otra pila y seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez la obsesión de su amiga de no tener un solo libro de texto para pociones sino quince. Por supuesto la locura de los TIMO´s se había apoderado de todas las estrellas escolares de Hogwarts, Ernie McMillan no salía de la biblioteca y Susan Bones literalmente se estaba comiendo los dedos de angustia en cada clase, de pronto todo el mundo tenia un ataque de ansiedad, menos mal que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El hecho de que tuviesen esa tarde pociones con los Sly´s no era gran consuelo, era mejor vérselas con un montón de Huffelpuff´s nerviosos,que con una partida de idotas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, veía grupitos que estallaban en carcajadas cuando miraban a Hermione y luego empezaban a cuchichear, unos alumnos de cuarto de Slytherin les cerraron el paso.

-Granger, ¿como te va? me imagino que bien, me dijeron que estabas confraternizando con un Slytherin, ¿Quien lo diría?- dijo Anna Spencer, una slytherin pequeñita y rubia, escupiendo veneno por su rosada boquita- por supuesto, al parecer nadie te ha dicho que no permitimos a gente como tú en nuestro circulo social. Así que tendrás que conformarte con Potty y con Weazel. Theo es demasiado para ti.

Hermione miró a la chica desdeñosamente y siguió su camino. Harry hizo caso omiso del insulto, no le iba a prestar atención a las provocaciones de una niña, pero observó que casi todo el mundo llevaba pegado en el uniforme unos botones verdes que cambiaban de pronto y mostraban la frase "ELLA ES MIA" y luego alternativamente las caras de Theo Nott y Hermione Granger. Se detuvó de súbito y dejo caer los libros. Hermione sintió el ruido y se volteo para ver que había sucedido. Harry se aclaró la garganta y le pregunto:

-Hems ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con Nott? No me cae bien y lo sabes………pero ……..caray ………..soy tu amigo- dijo Harry con molestia.

-No hables tonterías Harry, Theo y yo solo somos……….- de pronto Hermione vio los botones y la palabra se desinfló en su labios-………amigos.

-Entonces creo que deberías hablar seriamente con ese imbécil. Porque al parecer él tiene otro concepto de tu "amistad"- comentó Harry por lo bajo, mientras todo el mundo alrededor seguía riéndose. Hermione se enrojeció como la grana, dejó caer los libros y entonces esgrimió su varita. Estaba furiosa, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan humillada. Levantó su mirada y antes de que Harry pudiese cogerla de un brazo, ya iba con la varita levantada y los ojos echando chispas caminando rápidamente en medio del pasillo, ante la vista atónita de todos los estudiantes que estaban allí reunidos.

-Theo Nott…………..te juro que voy a matarte- dijo por lo bajo Hermione.

Theo al verla venir hacia él exhibió una sonrisa que se detuvo a medio camino, cuando vio la expresión de la chica que abiertamente lo estaba apuntando con una varita y luego de mirar de reojo los botones con la frase "ELLA ES MIA" en verde fosforescente, tragó grueso.

-¡DIABLOS!- fue lo únicó que atino a decir.


	5. Verdadero amor

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Espero que les este gustando así. Bueno aquí los dejo con la canción The First Day of my Life, The Rasmus en mi cabeza. Besos.

Capitulo 5 Verdadero amor

-¡Diablos!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Theo mientras Hermione esgrimía la varita con fuerza y conjuraba un maleficio. Por un momento pensó que lo había impactado, cuando un resplandor hizo que el hechizo fuese desviado.

A su lado, con su actitud soberbia e imperturbable y mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione Granger quien no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante el ímpetu de esa mirada, estaba Draco Malfoy quien estaba con la varita alzada conjurando un hechizo escudo para proteger a Theo. Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había atacado a Theodore, inmersa en un ataque de furia, su cara se descompuso y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-Veo que esta zorra intento atacarte- las palabras de Draco eran duras y cortantes, luego miró a Theo- eres muy malo escogiendo a tus amigos. ¿Quién lo diría? No se supone que "Ella es tuya", al parecer Granger no esta conforme con el arreglo- Harry se adelantó y apuntó a Draco con su varita, este lo apuntó también con la suya, el resto decidió quedarse como meros espectadores sin intervenir.

Theodore solo contemplaba a Hermione, quería explicarle todo, ofrecerle si era posible una disculpa, pero de alguna forma se sentía decepcionado de que ella hubiese intentado atacarlo. Si verdaderamente eran amigos………….pues los amigos se escuchan. Cerró los puños, su rostro se crispó en molestia.

Hermione aguantaba estoica la mirada de decepción de Theodore, se había comportado como una estúpida, antes de atacarlo debió permitirle una oportunidad para explicarse. Pero solo el hecho de ser la comidilla del colegio le alteraba los nervios y ver la cara de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy mirándola por encima del hombro simplemente le revolvía la bilis.

-Theo……….yo……..caramba………. discúlpame- dijo Hermione, esperó la respuesta unos segundos. Theo la taladraba con su mirada y ella cada vez se sentía más impotente. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que actuar tan impulsivamente? ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto por esa simple burla? La respuesta llegó simple a su cabeza, era porque ella en el fondo de su alma quería que todo fuese verdad y que Theo no se estuviese burlando de esa posibilidad. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Él le había demostrado de muchas maneras su amistad…….de alguna forma intentaba protegerla y animarla………….Theo era como su conciencia, esa que le hablaba ofreciéndole una perspectiva diferente de todo los asuntos. Era el chico de cabello castaño e impresionante estatura, que lograba dejarla sin aire de lo atractivo que era……..un joven que teniendo la oportunidad de mangonearse a medio colegio, solamente utilizando su labia y su simpatía, prefería pasar horas solitarias con ella, solo hablando, sin jamás faltarle el respeto, disfrutando solo de su compañía. Y ella en un arrebato de coraje, sintiéndose ofendida…………..simplemente lo había tirado todo por la borda.

-No tienes que disculparte Hermione- exclamó Harry quien se colocó a su lado- Todos estos son unas idiotas y la broma…………….fue de muy mal gusto. Vámonos, no vale la pena seguir aquí- Harry la tomó del codo y la obligo a irse con él

-Esto es para que te des cuenta Theodore, que nadie fuera de tu casa va a ser tu amigo y menos esa sangre sucia- dijo Draco venenoso y punzante mientras los dos chicos se alejaban en dirección contraria a las mazmorras, nadie nunca sabría la furia incontrolable que tenia en ese momento, ver todos esos botones con esa estúpida frase ELLA ES MIA, hacia que el aire que respiraba se convirtiera en fuego dentro de su pecho, quería estrangular al culpable, le molestaba demasiado verlos juntos. No sabia porque o quizás en el fondo de su alma si sabia que era lo que le molestaba. Pero no, tendría que expulsar, acabar, pisotear ese pequeño sentimiento que se había apoderado de él desde que se puso a analizar con seriedad que diablos le sucedía con la sangre sucia. La odiaba por provocar eso en él, la detestaba porque sin querer, le había dado justo en el punto flaco. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría, jamás le daría la satisfacción de enterarse. Y en el ínterin, haría todo lo posible por cambiarlo, transmutarlo. Él era Draco Malfoy, lo podía hacer, su mente podía racionalizarlo hasta desintegrarlo. Además había muchas chicas en el mundo para desahogarse. Solo que ella lo pagaría, con sangre, por atreverse a hacer nacer en él cosas que no tienen nombre y sobre todo…………. Que no tienen ningún futuro.

Theo entonces tomó una decisión, ella era importante para él, quizás no había querido escuchar su explicación y eso le dolía, que sacase conclusiones apresuradas de algunas cosas con respecto a él, pero le daría otra oportunidad a su relación, ya que ella al parecer era la única persona que se daba cuenta de sus estados de animo y que le importaban, como le demostró con ese pequeño apretón de manos en la clase de los Threstals, que fue su manera de ofrecerle su solidaridad. Si ella no podía perdonarle su bocota, él si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con su impetuosidad y su cabezonería. Además gracias a los defectos de ambos, eran que se atraían, sino no serian Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, empujo a Draco a un lado, apartándolo de su camino, corrió unos metros, se detuvo y entonces la llamó:

-Hermione.

Ella simplemente se zafó del agarre de Harry y salió corriendo, Harry se quedó parado y solo vio al chico corriendo detrás de su amiga. Ron venia hacia él en dirección contraria y después de ver a los otros dos chicos saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, preguntó:

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Ron se pasaba una mano por la cabeza- No se supone que tenemos Pociones, ¿porque Hermione y Nott están corriendo? Estalló alguna poción o murió finalmente Snape.

-No bromees- exclamó Harry- Ron te tengo muy malas noticias. Entre tú y yo, creo que Hermione se enredó con Theo Nott. Esta algo así como encandilada con él y parece que es mutuo

-¡Por Merlín Harry!- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y hasta ahora es que te das cuenta? En serio que tú vives en un universo paralelo. Y no lo se porque sea la comidilla del colegio, sino porque se miran tanto que ya me dan ganas de vomitar………….en fin……….nada puede hacerse. No me gusta y a ti tampoco, nada bueno saldrá te lo aseguro, pero estaremos atentos.

-Si- dijo Harry todavía con la mirada perdida- esto de las relaciones es un poco complicado.

-Si te refieres a Cho Chang- comentó Ron a la ligera- pues te digo que esta colada por ti. Pero espero que tengas bastantes pañuelos, por lo que me dicen lo único que hace es llorar por las esquinas.

En medio de un pasillo solitario en el primer piso, Theo logró alcanzarla, la sujetó de un brazo y la giró frente a él, ella le desvío la mirada.

-Hermione- la chica se negaba en redondo a mirarlo. Theo miró alrededor y viendo que estaba solo, le tomó con ambas manos la cara para obligarla a verlo-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Intentaste hechizarme con un montón de gente mirándote, te han podido expulsar.

-Estaba furiosa- gritó Hermione y así mismo apartando las manos de Nott sobre su rostro- Como se te ocurre hacerme una broma así. Eres un insensible………..idiota….estúpido……….engreído……serpiente rastrera.

-Bien, bien, páralo- dijo Nott levantando una mano para que callase- ya entendí el punto. Te aclaro, no fue mi idea. Yo nunca me burlaría de ti o por lo menos no lo haría públicamente- Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro inquieta.

-Es un gran consuelo que me digas que no te burlaras de mi públicamente- dijo después de un rato con sarcasmo. Luego se paró en seco y lo miró, Theo estaba apoyado en una pared y la miraba serio- ¿Por qué diablos no te defendiste?

-No quería dañarte- dijo en voz baja, y luego le ofreció la mirada mas arrebatadora de la que era capaz- eres muy importante para mí.

Hermione luchó en ese momento con toda su alma para no ruborizarse y lo logró a duras penas.

-¿Tu dijiste alguna vez ELLA ES MIA?- Hermione colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y Theo empezó a sudar frío.

-Mira………….este……………te podrá sonar raro…………..pero……………tú eres mi amiga………..y bueno………….en realidad soy algo posesivo con mis "verdaderos amigos" y la gente que aprecio. Yo dije esas palabras pero solo fue a manera de chiste y se las dije a Draco para que te dejase tranquila, pero al parecer todos se lo tomaron en serio……………..además TÚ NO ERES MIA, sino que al parecer YO SOY TUYO.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró, no sabía que rayos se proponía Theodore, pero esa confesión la había desubicado totalmente.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- preguntó bastante alterada

-SOY TUYO- dijo Theodore haciéndole una reverencia pomposa que le sacó una sonrisa de los labios para consternación de Hermione- para resarcir todo el daño, me ofrezco como elfo domestico todo el día- Hermione meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando……… Nott estaba completamente chiflado………- Eso es para que no digan que los Sly´s no somos atentos, claro con un poco de mala sangre incluida en el servicio- Hermione se adelantó hasta enfrentarlo y le dijo en voz baja.

-Si sigues hablando y diciendo cosas como "Hermione Granger es mía" "Yo soy tuyo" o "mala sangre Slytherin" te aseguro que te mataran en cuanto llegues a tu sala común- dijo ella- y por Dios Theo, como fuiste capaz de decir tamaña idiotez.

-Yo soy idiota y tú eres una desconfiada- bufó él- somos la pareja ideal- ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo? No es así Hermione Granger, me apellido Nott, no Malfoy ni tampoco Zabinni, yo no juego con las chicas

-¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo ella de pronto, Nott la miró interrogativamente.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto de vuelta él.

-Coquetear conmigo, decirme cosas- dijo Hermione clavando su mirada en él, Theo se acercó.

-¿Si te digo la verdad prometes no enfadarte?- dijo él y Hermione asintió- digamos que me gustas…………así de simple………..me gustas mucho. Pero eres mi amiga y eso para mi es mas importante.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo ella tratando de evitar que la respiración se le acelerase, estaba muy cerca de ella y el calor de su cuerpo llegaba directamente al suyo.

-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó Nott con una expresión seria en su mirada.

-Un poco…………..un poquito……..solo un poquito………..cuando no eres tan Theo- dijo ella tartamudeando, Theo le sonrío, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se apartó un poco azorada. Theo era demasiado extraño y a veces demasiado dulce.

-¿Puedo ser tu elfo domestico?- preguntó Nott, tomándole la mano y caminando hasta la puerta de entrada del colegio. Hermione se sentía arrastrada por él. Era impetuoso, varonil y un poco descocado, pero no le gustaba un poquito………le gustaba bastante y eso era algo problemático……..puesto que quería conservar su amistad.

-Bueno, digamos que yo estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos- comento Hermione- así que por lo pronto, basta que dejes de hacer comentarios para adjudicarte mi propiedad y estaremos en paz. Y bueno………..discúlpame de nuevo, no volveré a intentar hechizarte, lo juro, pero pensé que……..

-Te tomare la palabra Granger- dijo Theo. Era un asunto delicado…………..el de sus propios sentimientos. Difícil elegir entre seguir como amigos o intentarlo como novios. Aunque él creía que ya todo había sido dicho, a veces pasaban cosas que lo ponían a prueba y no siempre las superaba.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- pregunto Hermione.

-A leerte sonetos, todavía tengo ese libro que me regalaste en el bolsillo- contestó él- si tengo suerte, de pronto y te enamoras de mí.

-Tonto- exclamó ella.

0o0

-Y bien muchacho, cuéntame ¿Para donde vas?- Theodore Nott fumaba su pipa frente a la chimenea del salón de su casa.

Theodore recogía con su varita los restos de la cena de Año nuevo, el pavo no le había quedado tan mal ese año, quizás un poco seco pero tenia buen sabor. Cocinar era una de las tantas cosas que aprendió de chico ya que no había mujeres en la casa ni tampoco elfos domésticos, su padre no toleraba ninguna de las dos cosas.

Varias botellas de vino de elfo estaban sobre la mesa medio vacías o medio llenas según el punto de vista de quien lo viese, para Nott estaban medio llenas, para su padre estaban medio vacías. Había tomado bastante vino, pero no estaba ebrio ni de lejos. Se necesitaban toneladas de alcohol para emborrachar a alguien de su constitución física, sin embargo su padre ya tenia la nariz enrojecida. Ese año estaba más lucido, en realidad no sabia si agradecer a las siniestras visitas que toda esa semana había hecho su aparición en Notthjem, porque el Sr. Nott hasta había sonreído. Desfiles de Mortifagos y mas mortifagos, todos llegando con esa expresión de satisfacción que le ponía los pelos de punta a Theo ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando? su padre se encerraba con ellos en la biblioteca y le insonorizaba la habitación para que no espiase. Y esa noche le había confirmado que los mortifagos se estaban reuniendo para iniciar de nuevo la guerra. No lo dijo directamente, pero Theo sabia que seguramente Voldemort había reaparecido, era lo único que le daba lógica al asunto. Y su padre………………….de seguro tenia un as guardado debajo de la manga, algo que haría que la gente temiese mas que nunca su apellido. Theo de nuevo giró su cabeza hacia la silueta del hombre iluminada por las llamas, lucia frágil, enfermo, demente pero la gente que iba a su casa lo trataba con temor. ¿De que era capaz su padre que hacia que todos lo que lo conocían le rindiesen un providencial respeto? Fue hasta la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregadero. Abrió la llave y por un momento vio salir sangre de esta. Dio un salto hacia atrás, parpadeo, miró de nuevo y solo salía agua.

-Maldito Poltergeist, ¿es que acaso los espíritus no hacen nada para año nuevo? _Plogsom_, te invito a bailar, vamos ven, te desafió a que te aparezcas o deja de joder- dijo Theo provocando el espíritu, solo oyó una risa en la lejanía y luego nada- Que lata- se dijo así mismo.

Estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de entidades en su casa, no era la única en el Reino Unido que tenia sus fantasmas domiciliarios. Hermione le había contado que en casa de Ron Weasley vivía un _Goul_. Solo que el suyo ……….o mejor dicho el de su casa………..nunca se dejaba ver, aunque tenia detallitos como colocar de cabeza todos los retratos de la sala, pegar las sillas del comedor en el techo y cosas así. Su padre le decía que no le prestase atención y bueno Theo era demasiado practico para andarse asustando todo el tiempo, simplemente lo ignoraba. Sin embargo más de una noche escuchaba a su padre hablando en noruego con el fantasma, en medio de gritos y reclamos, la voz que contestaba era fría y espectral pero decididamente masculina. Theo no recordaba el suficiente noruego para entender la conversación, simplemente se encogía de hombros y dejaba que su padre se las arreglara con el espíritu, estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su padre y si lo que quería era hablar con un fantasma, que lo hiciese.

-Theooooooo- escuchó el grito desde el salón- Ven acá……muchacho del demonio……...tráeme mas vino.

-Diablos, el viejo Nott ataca de nuevo- Theo enseguida fue hacia el salón, recogiendo una copa de vino de elfo en el trayecto- Aquí esta el vino papa. Dime entonces ¿Puedo salir a visitar a algunos amigos del colegio?

-Si vas a Malfoy Manor dile a Lucius que lo espero mañana aquí- comento Thedore Nott padre, tomándose de un trago toda la copa de vino.

-No voy para allá- dijo Theo inseguro de contarle algo a su padre, pero puesto que ese día estaba bastante pacifico lo dijo- Draco y yo estamos un poco alejados.

-Es normal- dijo el Sr. Nott haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto- ese chico es muy competitivo y te ve como un rival. Pero tú hijo, eres muy superior a él, en cualquier sentido. ¿A dónde vas?

-Te dije que a ver unos amigos, en Sheffield, ya sabes cerca de Londres- Theo se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la frente, el hombre se aferro por un instante a los brazos de su hijo y luego lo dejo ir. Su Theo era un chico cariñoso, el hijo que todo padre querría tener y él no se lo merecía, estaba seguro de ello, no lo perdonaría jamás después de que destruyese su vida. Pero así era el destino de los Nott, no había escapatoria posible. Entonces su lucidez se perdió por el resto de la noche y empezó a sollozar, Theo le puso una mano en el hombro, para darle algo de apoyo y consuelo, suspiró desanimado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y había durado ya varias horas, pero de nuevo, como todos los años el viejo sucumbía a la nostalgia del año nuevo, llorando por aquellos que ya no estaban. Theo se sentía incomodo, había vivido toda su vida de luto y todavía no estaba seguro del porque- Padre prométeme que iras directo a la cama, te he escuchado toser, de seguro te has resfriado. Ven te ayudare a subir, no quiero que te rompas el cuello subiendo las escaleras.

-No estoy ebrio- dijo el hombre mientras Theo lo abrazaba- estoy lejos de estar borracho. No conozco a nadie a Sheffield, de seguro es otro mestizo amigo tuyo, Theo nunca te he prohibido nada pero aléjate de esa gente un tiempo y ………..dile a esos amigos tuyos que se cuiden, las cosas se pondrán feas para los muggles. Deberían todos hacer sus maletas e irse del mundo mágico. Suéltame, niño, que no estoy borracho

-No padre, solo estas resfriado- dijo Theo, mientras subían lentamente y con algo de dificultad las escaleras. Theo era un chico de 15 años que ya llegaba a medir 1, 80 mts, pero su padre pasaba el 1,90 con facilidad y era corpulento como un oso.

-Hum, ¿Vas a ver a una chica verdad? yo a tu edad no tenia a nadie- dijo Nott- pero supongo que ahora los tiempos son diferentes ¿Es bonita?

-No voy a ver a ninguna chica- contestó Theo- pero regresare mañana así que no me esperes despierto, si vale- Theo llegó a la habitación de su padre, un lugar oscuro y polvoriento, con las cortinas completamente corridas y olor a tabaco impregnando el ambiente, lo tumbó sobre la cama y enseguida el hombre se quedó dormido, Theo le quitó las botas y le colocó las piernas en una posición cómoda, le tiró una frazada encima para que no se enfriara. Se sentó en su cama un momento para tomar aire. Su padre era un ser extraño, retorcido y voluble…………………además había sido un mortifago y posiblemente todo las señales indicaban que lo seria de nuevo………pero malo o bueno……….era el único padre que conocía y lo quería.

Hermione caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro en su habitación, se estaba tardando mucho. Vivía en una pequeña casa de dos plantas en un suburbio londinense, de paredes blancas y techos rojos, con un jardín bastante cuidado. Su habitación era pequeña, con unos muebles ridículamente infantiles de mimbre blanco, libros ordenados en estanterías y una computadora en una mesa conectada a la web, ya que su madre insistía en que no perdiera algo de sus costumbres muggles y estuviera al pendiente de los adelantos tecnológicos. Se asomaba esporádicamente a la ventana y de pronto lo vio, escoba en mano, parado en medio del jardín, con la nieve cayéndole sobre la cabeza, mirando atentamente con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Hermione abrió la ventana y le hizo señas en silencio de que se acercase, Theo se subió a la escoba, voló hasta la ventana y entro a la habitación con un poco de dificultad puesto que la ventana era pequeña. En algunas casas del vecindario todavía estaban celebrando el año nuevo, las luces de las salas estaban encendidas y la música se escuchaba apagada, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado del mago y su escoba. Theo se había vestido como un muggle, tenia pantalones negros, botas de nieve, un abrigo de lana marrón, un gorro y una bufanda. Hermione le quitó el gorro y lo ayudó a despojarse del abrigo, pronto quedó solo en camiseta, ella le dio una cobija y lo sentó en un sillón al lado de la cama. Corrió a cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación y de nuevo se fue hasta su lado.

-Estas helado- dijo ella tocándole una mano y dando un respingo- cuando me enviaste el mensaje esta tarde pensé que estabas demente y lo he confirmado, volaste desde Bristol en escoba con esta tormenta de nieve. Estas completamente loco.

-Sabes que esto acaba de ser como una parodia de la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta- le dijo Theo aferrando su mano, de la cual ella se desprendió suavemente- Pero todavía no te oigo decir que renuncias a tu nombre y a tu herencia por mi amor o era yo el que renunciaba en fin, ya no me acuerdo- Hermione le sonrió fugazmente y le acaricio la cabeza, a Theo el cabello le caía completamente sobre la cara ocultándole los ojos, lo cual ofrecía una imagen muy atractiva y salvaje. Desde que se habían reconciliado y porque no decirlo "declarado" después del episodio ELLA ES MIA, de alguna forma estaban muy íntimos, su contacto físico era mas frecuente y mucho mas esperado, se abrazaban mucho y se tomaban de las manos, ella había perdido un poco la timidez y él también, solo que no se decían nada verdaderamente de importancia en cuanto a su relación y tampoco se habían besado.

-Si Theo, según tú, Shakespeare escribió nuestras vidas adelantándose 350 años- dijo ella desatándole la bufanda- pero créeme que no quiero llegar a la parte de Ricardo II. ¿Porque no llamaste al autobús noctámbulo? hace mucho frió.

-Tranquila, que ya entro en calor- exclamó Theo sonriente, ahora su noche en verdad era genial, solo tenia que ver esos ojos castaños taladrándolo molestos y era completamente feliz- es que quería llegar rápido a verte, por eso no tome el autobús. Feliz año nuevo, Reina Hermione.

-Tonto- Hermione se volteo y buscó algo en el armario, Theo pudo observar que estaba vestida con pantalón azul marino y una blusa entallada, del mismo color, su cabello estaba trenzado. Ella se devolvió con un abrigo color azul noche en su mano.

-Theo esperaremos a que te seques- dijo ella- no puedo usar hechizos ni tú tampoco fuera del colegio so pena que nos expulsen, a Harry casi le paso eso en el verano. Luego te llevare a un lugar especial. Pero iremos en el auto de mis padres, nada de escobas, esta nevando mucho.

-¿Sabes conducir?- a Theo le brillaron los ojos de expectación, siempre le habían llamado la atención los coches.

-Desde que tenia 12 años, tú sabes en caso de emergencias- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo acercándose a él, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de Theo quien le acarició los cabellos con ternura- y considero que tu presencia hoy en mi casa califica como emergencia.

-Te extrañe- dijo Theo en voz baja, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella - Estaba contando los días para volver a verte.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Hermione cerrado los ojos, tenían varios semanas así intercambiando palabras cariñosas y sinceras, pero nada comprometedoras -Pase la Navidad con los chicos, el padre de Ron tuvo un accidente horrible, pero hace dos días que estoy aquí, casi te he llamado con el pensamiento ¿Cómo te fue en tu casa?

-Bien, padre esta un poco mejor- dijo Theo- pero sabes, creo que tienes razón Voldemort volverá y pronto, medio se le escapo que estaba reuniéndose con los mortifagos ¿Como esta tu proyecto extraño con Potter? El tal ejercito ese con el que planean darle un golpe de estado al Ministerio Mágico del Reino Unido.

-Nos hemos reunidos varias veces- contestó Hermione disfrutando su momento de intimidad con su amigo- he utilizado el hechizo proteico para crear un método de comunicarnos y aprendí un hechizo vinculante para hacer un contrato. Quisiera que te nos unieras Theo. Eres el mejor en encantamientos de todo el colegio, serias de gran ayuda. Hemos estado leyendo y los mejores duelos mágicos de la historia no han sido ganados con maldiciones y magia negra sino con encantamientos, Dumblendore vs. Grindelwald es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Tienes potencial.

-Ni hablar Hermione Granger, eso esta fuera de discusión- dijo Theo ceñudo- yo me mantendré neutral. Por mucho que diga y hable, le tengo cariño a mi casa. Sigo siendo un Slytherin con sus defectos incluidos, además creo que a Potter y a Wesley no les gustaría, ni a tus demás amigos tampoco. No estoy de acuerdo que desafíes abiertamente a la loca de Umbrigde con tu ED, pero no abriré la boca jamás, así que creo que con eso es suficiente.

-Theo, si la guerra estalla ¿De que lado te pondrás? Ya me has dicho que sospechas que tu padre es un mortifago- entonces Hermione levantó el rostro y lo enfrentó- Yo iré a donde vaya Harry.

-Yo voy a colocarme de mi propio lado Hermione. Me iré de esta mierda de país si la guerra estalla y te llevare conmigo si tú quieres………..aunque se que no lo harás, quieres tanto a Potter como me quieres a mi, perdón, lo quieres mas que a mi y no lo niegues. Así que tú has lo que tu consciencia te dicte, pero por amor a Merlín…………………..ten cuidado……..nena……odiaría perderte en enfrentamientos inútiles………si los muggles aceptaran…………- entonces Theo calló, estaba a punto de decir una estupidez. Después hablaría con ella de sus ideas, al final, descubrirían que tan amigos eran después de eso.

-Theo………….- ella lo miró de nuevo atenta- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Si- dijo Theo mirando la decoración de la habitación en la cual se encontraba, todo pequeño, como si se tratase de la habitación de un niñita, muchos libros, paredes empapeladas con motivos florales, casi todo en blanco y malva, cama individual con colcha blanca y un montón de muñecas sobre ella, era una tontería lo que iba a decir pero lo sacaría del trance- esta es la habitación mas cursi que he visto en la vida.

-Pues espero que te guste- dijo ella- porque hoy dormirás aquí, ni loca te dejare en la intemperie o volando de noche otra vez- de nuevo sus ojos chocaron, los de Theo mirándola con necesidad, los de ella con un cariño desbordante, apartaron sus miradas incómodos, iban a pasar esa noche juntos y en realidad no tenían ni idea que decir o que hacer.

Theo le apartó suavemente las manos y se incorporó, buscó su abrigo que estaba encima de la rejilla de calefacción y se lo colocó. Se volteo y de nuevo dejó deslumbrada a Hermione con su sonrisa.

-Entonces Granger, que carajo vas a enseñarme en esta fría madrugada de Enero de 1995.

-Algo hermoso- dijo ella colocándose un abrigo y abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, con un dedo le hizo señas a Theo que caminase en silencio, él casi tropezó con una mesa ratona y ambos se asustaron pero luego rieron en voz baja. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba a la cochera. Hermione buscó en varios estantes y luego dio con el objeto que necesitaba. El control remoto de la puerta de la cochera, lo accionó inmediatamente y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Sabes que desde que estoy contigo soy proclive a romper reglas, de mi mundo y del tuyo- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la cochera. Esperaba que no sucediese algún percance, porque ni siquiera tenia licencia. El auto de los padres de Hermione era un sedan BMW color beige, el chico lo miraba con adoración, Hermione rodó los ojos, ¡Hombres! ¡Ja! muggles o brujos, les encantaban los autos y eso era un hecho comprobado. Ella abrió la puerta y le dijo a Theo- ahora empujémoslo hasta que estemos alejados de la casa, así no se darán cuenta mis padres.

-Bien- Theo empujó el auto, agradeciendo de que no hubiese nieve obstruyendo el camino, cuando salieron de la casa, Hermione encendió el auto y Theo se montó de copiloto.

-Colócate el cinturón de seguridad- dijo ella, al ver que el chico no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, ella lo tomó y se lo ajustó- Esto sirve para que si chocamos, no mueras por salirte por la ventana delantera.

-Estas segura de que sabes conducir esto- exclamó un poco asustado Theo mientras doblaban una esquina, la palabra choque y muerte no le habían gustado para nada.

-Claro que si tonto- dijo Hermione, luego quitó una mano del volante y le tomó la mano a Theo apretándosela para darle confianza, como siempre él correspondió con fuerza, luego la dejó irse para que ella tuviese ambas manos sobre el volante- Tranquilo, no nos pasara nada, esto es mil veces mas seguro que una escoba.

Estuvieron conduciendo por espacio de quince minutos, en medio de los suburbios, luego vieron un estanque congelado. La nieve seguía cayendo, pertinaz sobre ellos, el estanque estaba iluminado alrededor con faroles y la luz amarilla de estos le daba un toque especial al hielo. Los chicos se bajaron del auto y Hermione sacó de la cajuela dos pares de patines, uno de ellos bastante grandes.

-Son de mi papa, ustedes dos miden más o menos lo mismo, sin duda calzan igual- dijo ella ofreciéndoselos. Theo se colocó los patines y ambos fueron hasta la orilla del estanque.

-Tengo años que no patino, la ultima vez fue en segundo año, antes de que Potter abriese la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo él, adelantándose rápidamente dio un giro y se sitúo delante de ella. Hermione lucia simplemente bella a sus ojos, tenia la nariz roja por el frío y su cabello estaba oculto por un gorro de lana blanco. Nunca se cansaría de ver esos ojos miel y esos labios color cereza.

-Harry no abrió ninguna cámara y no era el Heredero de Slytherin- dijo ella, Theo la tomó de la mano y siguió patinando con ella. De pronto se detuvo de súbito y ella chocó con su pecho, pero no perdieron el equilibrio. Theo la abrazó y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-Theo……..- dijo ella levantando su mirada para de nuevo sumergirse en el mar azul de los ojos de él- yo creo que no…….

-¿Por qué me quieres?- pregunto él directamente- soy raro, necio, ingreído, sobrado, terco ………….hum ……otro defecto……ah se me olvidaba, Slytherin, no soy nada querible para una perfecta Gryffindor como tú ¿Por qué si me quieres o soy yo el que se imagina cosas?

-Te quiero porque eres tú- dijo ella en voz baja, tocándole una mejilla con su mano enguantada-así de simple, si no fueses tan raro, nunca hubiese reparado en ti. Vamos……- ella se deshizo del abrazo y quiso seguir patinando, pero él no se movió.

-Yo te quiero- dijo él atrayéndola de nuevo. Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a millón y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago- como nunca he querido a nadie. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi alma gemela……..y quisiera que fueses algo más. Pero me da miedo perderte.

Hermione se sintió muy conmovida por esas palabras y se abrazó a él.

-No me vas a perder tonto- dijo ella susurrando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se deleitaba escuchando el compás de los latidos de su corazón- nunca.

Entonces en medio de la magia de esa noche invernal, con el cielo plagado de estrellas y la nieve cayendo, Theo Nott tomó una decisión, y algo dentro de él le dijo que era para toda la vida, con una mano tomo la barbilla de la chica que lo miraba estupefacta, acercó su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella, de nuevo sin pedir permiso ni autorización, a su estilo, dulce pero firme. Hermione solo fue consciente de la tibieza de los labios de él, del sabor de su boca y de las miles de sensaciones que tenia en la cabeza. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del chico y en algún momento él empezó a profundizar el beso e insinuar su lengua, ella abrió la boca y aceptó todas las caricias que le fueron otorgadas. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él, así de simple………….Nott la abrazó con fuerza, nunca la dejaría escapar….jamás……..lo otro de alguna manera lo arreglaría.

0o0


	6. Torre de Astronomia

Capitulo 6 Torre de Astronomía.

-Theo.

-Dime Herms.

-Deja de jugar con la pretina de mi pantalón- los dedos de Theo abandonaron su intento meterse debajo de la ropa de la chica, simplemente se congelaron.

-Hum, es que yo……

-Vayamos con calma si- ella lo miraba con algo de desconcierto, no sabia lo que sentía, pero lo sentía y las manos del muchacho sobre ella lo único que hacían era de alguna manera aumentar esa emoción indescriptible que tenia en el pecho, pero estaba un poco asustada por ello, no se sentía lista aun para dar el _gran paso_- no tenemos ni dos horas de novios.

-Esta bien, pero…………………………..- contestó el muchacho dubitativo, mientras aprisionaba con sus brazos a la delgada chica castaña contra su pecho, los dos estaban acostados bien juntos en la pequeña cama de la habitación de Hermione, los pies de Theo jugaban con los de Hermione, haciéndoles cosquillas- solo si me dejas dormir toda la noche abrazado a ti- Hermione levantó el rostro, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto él mirándola con los ojos brillantes, ella asintió segura al mismo tiempo de que al día siguiente le iban a doler todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Habían llegado lo mas disimuladamente que se pudo, metieron el coche en el garaje y subieron al segundo piso de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se sumergieron en una sesión de besos, que al principio fue bastante tímida, pero luego de un rato, los dos chicos estaban tumbados en la cama, uno sobre otro intentando encontrar alguna posición cómoda que les permitiese besarse descontroladamente, y quizás ir un poco mas allá, en el caso de Theodore. Ella lo volvió loco con su inocencia, con esa piel suave y blanca, con su aroma a jazmín, con sus besos y su respiración entrecortada. Además que lo que había podido tocar por sobre la ropa estaba genial, un culo firme y unas piernas de infarto, al pecho no había llegado, porque le daba algo de pena, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaría tocárselos, pero solo si ella se lo permitía. ¡Diablos! En realidad se estaba dando cuenta de que quería tocarle todo y de todo. Theo había estado negándose el momento tanto tiempo, quizás por tonto y ahora de que oficialmente estaban saliendo, pues le estaba escapando todo el asunto de las manos, era un hecho, esos besos fueron algo rudos, torpes y él lucia como medio desesperado………pero era que la chica le gustaba mucho…………demasiado.

Theo decidió calmarse y pensó que a lo mejor no era tan mala idea ir poco a poco, igual con sexo o no, le encantaba estar con ella. Busco en medio de la oscuridad de la noche los labios de ella, entrelazaron sus manos y de nuevo el carnaval multicolor estalló en su cabeza, Hermione estaba medio dormida pero al sentir los labios de Theo sobre los suyos respondió con energía. Era demasiado increíble sentirse así con alguien, tan eufórico, tan alegre, más feliz que la propia felicidad, cada beso y cada caricia eran su fiesta personal. Theo pensaba que la piel le iba a empezar a brillar de lo pleno que se sentía. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido con el cabello de ella cosquilleándole la nariz, por un momento deseo dormir el resto de su vida al lado de Hermione. Era cierto, ella de alguna forma era su …………..otro yo.

_0o0_

El invierno paso y así como florecieron las rosas, las petunias y los narcisos……………….floreció el cariño entre dos jóvenes que decidieron dejar oculta su relación, básicamente para no ser molestados. Aunque en realidad no era un secreto, digamos que tampoco lo aceptaban públicamente, pronto el chisme dejo de ser sustancioso y gracias a la habilidad natural de Theo de pasar desapercibido cuando se lo proponía, la gente se aburrió y se olvidaron de ellos dos. Todos menos una sola persona, un joven que los espiaba escondido entre los pilares de los pasillos del colegio, inmerso en una rabia ilógica que estaba socavando su espíritu. Hermione y Theo prácticamente estaban juntos todo el tiempo, excepto en las comidas, porque cada uno se sentaba con los miembros de sus respectivas casas, pero siempre terminaban compartiendo un bocadillo en los jardines, estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca y en las clases que compartían también se estaban sentando juntos.

La dictadura de Dolores Umbrigde estaba en su apogeo y el acontecimiento mas esperado del principio de la primavera era……………el juego de quiddicth entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry Potter de nuevo de buscador contra Draco Malfoy.

La etapa de amedrentamiento entre ambos equipos había transcurrido con bastantes accidentes y Ron era el blanco de la mayoría de los ataques. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor decidieron montar guardias a los integrantes de su equipo mientras recorrían los pasillos del colegio, para evitar que los hechizaran. Al parecer le habían inventado una tonadilla a Ron, que decía algo así como "A_** Weasley lo vamos a coronar"**_ y cada vez que el pelirrojo caminaba frente a un grupo de Sly`s , estos hacían gala de sus habilidades vocales y empezaban a tararear la dichosa canción, que para colmo, tenia un ritmo contagioso. Harry se deshacía en ideas tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pero al parecer Ron estaba pasando por su peor momento. Y Hermione literalmente estaba en una nube. A pesar de Dolores las cosas le estaban saliendo estupendamente bien, el ED se seguía reuniendo a escondidas en la sala de los menesteres y Theo estaba con ella para alegrarle su existencia.

Ese día como todos, Hermione salio de la sala común con su bufanda de Gryffindor, anudada a su cuello, no hacia calor, así que se la colocó a pesar de que el invierno había pasado hacia algunos meses. Iba a Gryffindor, era su casa después de todo, pero en el fondo quería ver a Theo metiendo algunos goles, aunque el guardián fuese Ron.

Theodore iba a jugar ese día de cazador, ya que Graham Montague había insistido en incorporar a Goyle y a Crabbe de bateadores, suplantándolos a él y a Sean Petterson, de séptimo año, la razón que les dio el capitán del equipo era que quería mas "fuerza bruta" en el área de bateo para enfrentarse a los Gryffindor´s, Gregory y Vincent ni se inmutaron ante ese velado insulto, la mayoría de la gente creía que eran retrasados mentales, Theo Nott sabia mejor que nadie que eso no era así, por algo Draco Malfoy siempre había tratado que los chicos formaran parte de su pandilla y Malfoy…………jamás se equivocaba con las personas. No le gustaba jugar de cazador, pero era preferible colarle quaffle´s a Ron Weasley que enviarle una bludger a Harry Potter y soportar a Hermione reclamándole durante una semana que hubiese lastimado al **niño-que-vivió-para-joder-mi-relación-con-mi-novia**. Ella no entendía que en el quidditch se supone que debes enviarle bludger´s a los buscadores para, si es posible, sacarlos del juego y evitar que atrapen la snicth, se lo había intentando explicar de mil formas y ella seguía diciendo que eso era una barbarie digna de un circo romano. Hermione era Hermione, susceptible a lo que le pasase a cualquiera de esos dos y Theo ya estaba resignado, tendría que compartir a su novia con sus dos mejores amigos, porque ella era incondicional con Harry y Ron, como ella los llamaba. _El Gafas_ y _La Comadreja_ para Theo Nott.

Theodore salio al campo de quiddicth y desvió su vista a las gradas de Gryffindor, la vio allí con su bufanda roja y dorada, al lado de esa chica tan extraña, una rubia loca de cuarto año, la tal Luna Lovegood, esa de la que todo el mundo se burlaba pero que a él le parecía que era la niña mas cool que había conocido, exceptuando, por supuesto a Hermione. En una ronda de prefectos junto a Anthony Goldstein, la habían tenido que ayudar a buscar su libro de transformaciones y unos zapatos que aparentemente le habían escondido sus compañeros de casa, mientras tanto los ilustro a ambos comentando algunas cosas bien disparatadas, nunca en su vida se olvidaría la cara de hastió de Goldstein dirigida a la chica, a pesar de que era una Ravenclaw como él. Si había algo que enfurecía a Theo era la deslealtad y mas si es con alguien de tu propia casa, sin embargo la chica lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió hablando de "narggles" y cosas por el estilo, quizás estaba loca y todo lo demás, pero Lovegood era algo fuera de lo común. Era una excluida social, como él, de quien sus compañeros slytherin´s comentaban que le faltaba un tornillo, por lo menos a Theo no le escondían absolutamente nada, Luna Loveggod era una lunática cariñosa pero Theo Nott era un loco peligroso o por lo menos lo suficiente intimidante para persuadir a cualquiera que fuese medianamente inteligente de meterse con él. Hermione se levantó y lo saludó efusivamente, Theo asintió con la cabeza guiñándole el ojo y se monto en su escoba, dio una vuelta sobre el estadio como calentamiento y descendió. Ambos capitanes se saludaron con muy poca cordialidad. Cuando llegó el momento de saludarse los dos equipos, Harry se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja:

-Hermione me ha dicho que están saliendo.

-Aja- contestó Theo como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry no avanzó para saludar a más nadie y pronto sus compañeros lo saltaron de la fila.

Draco Malfoy no estrechaba las manos de nadie, solo contestaba con un mustio hola, su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, sin embargo estaba nervioso por el juego como todos, pero jamás lo dejaría traslucir, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy´s no demuestran cosas, no pierden la compostura ni los modales y menos aun se emocionan o les dan ataques de ansiedad por un estúpido partido de Quidditch, apretó su mano contra el mango de la escoba hasta que le dolió.

Si su padre supiese todo lo que le costaba cumplir con esos dogmas familiares, sin duda le repetiría hasta el cansancio que era un inútil. Ya escuchaba a Lucius Malfoy en su cabeza: _**"Draco, eres un bueno para nada, permites que la sangre sucia te gane académicamente, dejas que el maldito Potter te gane siempre en el Quidditch. ¿Que pasara en la iniciación?……………..¿Dejaras también que Theodore Nott te pase por encima y se lleve los honores?……….Que hice para merecerme un hijo así……..un perfecto subnormal"**_… y seguramente se quejaría por días hasta que le doliesen los oídos de escucharlo destrozando su amor propio.……**"**_**MALDITOS SEAN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES**_**" **se dijo mirando a todo el mundo en ese estadio………es triste que mientras él sufre una tortura domestica cada vez que esta en su casa…el resto vive feliz de la vida….Fijo su atención de nuevo en Harry Potter y Theo Nott, Draco estaba de primero en la fila al lado de Montague, por lo que no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, aunque observó que ambos chicos tenían la cara descompuesta y enseguida supo la razón………ella.

Al parecer Hermione Granger tenia la cualidad de hacer enfadar a todos los chicos a su alrededor. Porque él se sentía como las Furias, cada vez que pensaba en ella. Potter estaba molesto porque no quería ver a su amiga sangre sucia con un slytherin de eso estaba seguro, Theo sin duda estaba furioso, porque Theodore es un Nott y a los Nott no se les molesta ni se les perturba con su vida privada. Y él…………………..ni de coña sabía porque estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello a alguien. Pero si, estaba furioso, molesto, encabronado, cualquier cosa, su yo consciente le decía que era por ella, pero el otro lado de su cerebro, esa parte Malfoy de su personalidad que estaba intentando afianzar dentro de su mente con poco éxito según sus padres, le decía a gritos que eso era inconcebible. Sus ojos gris plomo por un instante buscaron entre la audiencia y la encontró, sentada entre unas chicas. "_**Maldita perra que trastornas mi vida y todavía no se porque**_". Por un momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Hermione la desvió rápidamente, Draco siguió observándola por un rato, con los labios tensos, no se le había escapado el azoramiento de ella y su incomodidad al sentir sus ojos escudriñándola. Curiosamente, él lo estaba disfrutando.

-Si la dañas te las veras conmigo- le dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos a Theo Nott.

Harry era tan hosco como cualquier Slytherin, por eso Theo, Draco y los demás chicos de esa casa lo veían como un igual, en ese momento lucia una velada molestia. Iba a dejar las cosas claras con respecto a Hermione. Theo se dio cuenta que era obvio que estaba muy molesto con su relación con Hermione, pero se la tendría que aguantar así de simple, le gustase o no, ella andaba con él. Le molestaba que al parecer todo el mundo tuviera que dar su opinión acerca de un asunto que era estrictamente privado.

-Tranquilo Potter, eso no sucederá. Ella esta mejor conmigo que con cualquiera en este colegio- contestó Theo tratando de ser diplomático, no quería líos con Hermione, sobre todo porque estaban muy bien en ese momento de su relación- soy un Nott…………………mis promesas pesan sobre mis hombros. Nadie la dañara- los ojos de Theo se oscurecieron de pronto, tenia varias semanas pensándolo, lo fácil que le era hacer un juramento personal respecto a ella, demasiado fácil tal vez. Había preguntado a su padre muchas cosas en los últimos tiempos, mediante cartas, acerca del valor de las promesas y de los juramentos y también sobre el destino de los Nott, todo porque sentía que Hermione era diferente a las otras chicas con las que se había relacionado, lograba despertar sentimientos muy profundos dentro de él, diferentes al gusto o la lujuria. Era algo tan fuerte, como si su mente la reconociese a ella como parte de algo, como si ella fuese a tener un papel muy importante en su vida. Y estaba sellando esa relación con su apellido, ofreciendo su nombre para jurar por ella, algo que solo hacían los Nott´s con sus mujeres.

Hermione y él estaban a años luz de tener algo de sexo o parecido al sexo, en parte, porque ella era virgen y eso lo tenia mas asustado a él que a ella, quería que todo fuese perfecto, la quería tanto……………que no deseaba hacerla sufrir o que se sintiese decepcionada. Aunque le estaba costando horrores controlarse, no en vano era un chico con dieciséis años recién cumplidos y bastantes hormonas encimas, pero no quería quedar como un patán eso era seguro. Pero casarse……………eso si era verdad que no lo había contemplado nunca, ni con ella ni con nadie. Él era libre como el viento, se sentía atrapado en ese colegio y esperaba ansioso salir de allí en séptimo, para embarcarse a recorrer el mundo y conocer todo aquello que solo había leído y visto en libros, un matrimonio significaba familia, y la familia conllevaba a anclarse. Y Theo Nott no quería que lo ataran a un solo sitio, él quería su libertad. Aunque de pronto ella aceptase irse con él, algún día y si todo salía bien……………y se enamoraban…………de pronto …………quizás…………..dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años………cuando ambos tuviesen como cuarenta… y hubiesen vivido sus aventuras……….se casarían, vivirían en Notthjem (por supuesto después de convencer a su padre que no había ningún problema sobre el hecho de que Hermione fuese hija de muggles, ya que ella era diferente a los demás sangre sucia) y serian felices para siempre…….o ¿No?

"_**¡Theo Nott! es definitivo, perdiste la chaveta, desde cuando andas pensando en matrimonio a los 16 años, no y que tú eras de los que vivía el presente, que disfrutaba el momento sin pensar en el mañana"**__. _El problema es que la parte de él que controlaba sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger era la parte también que ponía todo en perspectiva y que lo obligaba a pensar en el futuro aunque no quisiese. Un futuro donde la sombra de Lord Voldemort planeaba constantemente como un ave de rapiña sobre su cabeza. "_**Malditos los Nott´s y sus promesas"**_**. **

Theo permaneció distraído todo el juego y apenas si hizo 10 puntos para Slytherin, Ron mejoró su juego desviando bastantes quaffle´s y Harry terminó atrapando la snicth frente a las narices de Draco Malfoy, quien hizo todo el juego sucio posible para ganar esta vez. Todos los jugadores bajaron a tierra y Madam Hooch se dedicó a alabar las habilidades de vuelo de Harry. Draco aterrizó en su escoba, su Nimbus 2002, y se iba a dirigir a los vestidores, con el peor humor posible, cuando entonces escucho a los gemelos Weasley´s burlándose de él.

-Bien Malfoy, esta vez lograste al menos acercarte a la snitch por tus propios medios, en todos estos años jurábamos que eras ciego- comento George- Por supuesto estar detrás de Harry todo el juego es una muy buena táctica ofensiva.

-Malfoy, cuando aprenderás- dijo Fred- eres un perdedor así de simple y de paso, un mal jugador de Quidditch. Ni todos tus millones pueden cambiar eso.

Draco se giro, Theo le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo y Draco se deshizo de ella con brusquedad. Theo lo siguió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, el desgraciado de Draco iba a hacer una de las suyas y de paso meter a todos en problemas, porque ningún Slytherin se negaría a pelear si ofendían su casa, incluso él y eso Malfoy lo sabia muy bien, conocía esa expresión de suficiencia y esa lengua viperina, se avecinaban problemas con los Gryffindor´s. A veces pensaba que Malfoy hacia todo eso solo por joderlo, especialmente a él, que tenia su novia en Gryffindor. Miró hacia donde estaba Hermione y ella le hizo una seña de que se calmara, Theo con una mano le indicó que se quedase quieta en su sitio, no la quería en medio de una batalla campal.

Draco caminó velozmente hacia donde estaban los gemelos, últimamente lo único que hacia era luchar para no perder los estribos y conservar su impasibilidad Malfoy, pero entre la sangre sucia y esos dos idiotas, había tirado al trasto de basura su intención de mantenerse frió como un iceberg. Si eran tan imbéciles que querían desatar la furia de Draco Malfoy, sufrirían las consecuencias, cualquiera que estas fuesen.

-Que bien- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- las comadrejas gemelas intentan atacar de nuevo. Por supuesto, tratando de destacar con sus burdas bromas y sus comentarios faltos de creatividad. Que más iba a esperarse de dos tipos que han sido criados en un vertedero. Todos escoria, todos basura, todos traidores a la sangre. Dime entonces Weasley ¿Ya tu padre tiene suficiente dinero para llevar comida a tu casa o sigue mendigando en el callejos Diageon?

-Por lo menos mi padre es un hombre honrado- contestó Fred, quien trataba de conservar algo de calma y el ingenio- el tuyo es un maldito mortifago, no es así Huroncito.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre- Draco se fue hasta a él y lo tomó de las solapas del uniforme de Quiditcht provocando que Fred lo empujara. No le gustaba mucho su padre, era cierto, pero Draco jamás permitiría que nadie que no fuese él lo insultase públicamente, todavía seguía siendo un Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle tomaron posición al lado de Draco. Theo se mantenía en la distancia con la varita en la mano, Harry se acercó.

-Ni tu al mió, idiota- Fred le dio un puñetazo a Draco y este lo esquivó, hizo ademán patearlo en el estomago y lo logró, Fred cayó al piso George entro a defender a su gemelo y Harry se lanzó hacia los chicos. Theo se acercó a la escena y entonces murmuró.

-_Incarcero_- unas cuerdas doradas salieron de la varita de Theo y sujetaron a los seis chicos que estaban enfrascados en la lucha.

Entonces Dolores Umbridge llegó acompañada del Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- gritó Dolores Umbridge ataviada con su conjunto de lana de un rosado chillón, tomando en sus manos su varita corta que mas bien parecía un tocón de madera, despidiendo maldad por su pequeños y porcinos ojos- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Malfoy insultó a mi padre- gritó George.

-Y tú al mió- respondió Draco furioso forcejando contra las cuerdas, vio a Theo quien lucia una expresión divertida en su rostro y acariciaba su varita viendo como los seis chicos estaban luchando por sacarse las cuerdas de encima. Además del encantamiento habitual Theo había añadido al hechizo algo de su propia inspiración, modificándolo un poco, así que entre mas se moviesen los prisioneros, las cuerdas apretarían mas, claro tenia un limite, nadie moriría asfixiado o por lo menos no esa vez - maldita sea Theo, suéltanos de una vez.

Theo seguía sonriente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le hubiese encantado tener una cámara de video de esas que tanto le mencionaba Hermione para grabarlo todo. Pero ni modo, en Hogwarts no funcionaban ese tipo de artefactos, así que siguió observando la escena, por nada del mundo se olvidaría de ese momento, en donde los chicos forcejeaban como locos tratando de desatarse en vano, totalmente derrotados por su magia.

-Nott- ordenó Snape con su voz profunda y potente- ya puede soltarlos.

Theo se encogió de hombros y murmuro el contrahechizo, las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas, pero pronto desaparecieron. La Profesora McGonagall examino con curiosidad las huellas mágicas del encantamiento, que había sido lanzado de manera magistral, había envuelto a seis personas con este, además de ese efecto lazo del diablo, un toque bien slytherin sin duda, totalmente reprobable, ciertamente, pero también algo fuera de lo común. Flictwick no exageraba, el chico era un genio en encantamientos y ese talento no podía desperdiciarse. Hablaría con Snape, a Theo Nott habría que darle clases avanzadas de encantamientos, era un buen prospecto, y si todo salía bien podría ser el primer ingles en 100 años aceptado en la Academia Superior de Encantamientos de Berlín. Y para orgullo de Hogwarts, iba a ser un estudiante de ese colegio. El chico tenía un gran futuro de seguro. El trago amargo sin duda seria…………….el padre.

Draco miraba con odio a George, Fred y a Harry, quien enseguida que estuvo libre de sus ataduras se fue contra él. Gracias a Merlín, Fred lo sostuvo, ya que el sapo rosado de Umbrigde solo esperaba otra excusa para seguir torturando a Harry con sus sádicos castigos.

-Tranquilo Harry, no vale la pena- comentó Fred en voz baja.

-Por esa patética demostración de duelo muggle- dijo Dolores Umbridge- deben ser severamente castigados.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y retírense inmediatamente a la sala común- dijo la profesora McGonaggall- deberán reflexionar acerca de su conducta, no tolerare agresiones de ningún tipo de parte de mis alumnos.

Fred y George estaban a punto de llorar, eran ciento cincuenta puntos menos, podían hasta perder la copa de las casas. Harry esperaba pacientemente por el castigo de Malfoy pero fue defraudado abismalmente.

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle- dijo Snape sin un ápice de simpatía hacia sus esbirros- a las mazmorras, inmediatamente. Nott, tú eres el otro prefecto, lleva al resto de los alumnos de Slytherin a la sala común.

Nott consideró prudente no hacer ningún comentario, de alguna forma habían salido sin perder puntos del asunto y no lo arruinaría por nada del mundo, se retiró hacia las gradas, sin esperar que Snape le diese otra orden. Draco fue el primero que salio de la cancha de Quiddicth, caminaba velozmente, dejando una estela de rabia tras de si.

-Creo que el castigo es insuficiente Minerva- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa malévola-Y bueno puesto que tengo el cargo de Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y el director pues no se encuentra, decido que estos tres chicos sean relevados permanentemente del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-Pero…..- esta vez Harry estuvo a punto de gritar cualquier cosa, pero una mirada de advertencia de McGonagall lo hizo desistir de seguir hablando. George y Fred temblaban de rabia.

-Pediré al Señor Filch que confisque sus escobas…………solo para asegurarnos- dijo Umbridge totalmente satisfecha, saliendo de los terrenos de la cancha.

-Profesora- esta vez Harry miro a McGonagall- ni siquiera le han quitado puntos a Malfoy, es injusto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Hermione llego bastante azorada.

-Estamos jodidos- respondió Ron quien permanecía al lado de sus hermanos- Expulsaron a Harry y a los gemelos del equipo.

-Sr. Weasley, modere su lenguaje- exclamó McGonagall molesta- todos a su sala común.

0o0

Tarde en la noche, en la torre de Astronomía, Nott se divertía mirando las constelaciones con el telescopio mientras Hermione lo abrazaba rodeándole la cintura y apoyaba su pecho contra la espalda del chico, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, llevaban así un buen rato. Después del partido y de que ambos tuviesen que escuchar a sus respectivos jefes de casa regañando a todos en sus salas comunes, les tocó ronda juntos esa noche, pero no mencionaron la pelea al final del partido, solo para no discutir de quien había sido la culpa, de nuevo estaban en su burbuja de cristal.

-Herms despierta- dijo Theo hablando en voz baja, si alguien se daba cuenta de que después de la ronda habían ido a la torre de Astronomía se meterían sin duda en problemas, así que su tono de voz era casi inaudible- ya la encontré, ven a ver.

-Estoy despierta- dijo ella con voz somnolienta, se separó del chico, dio un rodeo y se sentó junto a él en el gran sillón donde estaban. Ambos llevaban su uniforme habitual, solo que habían prescindidos de las túnicas y Theo llevaba la corbata desamarrada.

-No - dijo Theo tomando a Hermione de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas- así esta mejor. Acomoda el telescopio y mira.

Hermione sintió las manos de Theo apresándola la cintura. Miro por el objetivo del telescopio y la vio, el centro de la Vía Láctea con sus millones de estrellas brillando fulgurantes adornando el cielo. En la oscuridad de la noche resaltaban, dándole a todo un toque algo espectral.

Pronto ella sintió las manos de Theo sacándole la camisa y tocando su piel, dio un respingo y también un largo suspiro, pero no lo detuvo. Theo entonces empezó a besarle el cuello sugerentemente, brindándole toques cortos con la punta de la lengua, con sus dedos describía círculos en la piel del tórax de ella, pronto llego al borde del sujetador y como Hermione no opuso resistencia, metió una mano debajo de la tela y procedió a acariciar tímidamente uno de sus senos. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida sintió algo placentero inundándola en oleadas, Theo siguió jugando con su pezón y empezó a darles mordiscos en el cuello, saco su otra mano, la que tenia libre y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica. Hermione cerro las ojos sin darse cuenta de lo que se proponía el chico, solo estaba enfocada en disfrutar lo que fuese que le estaba haciendo, después que soltó un ultimo botón, Theo le bajó la blusa hasta la mitad de los brazos y siguió besando su hombro y su espalda, bajo un tirante del sujetador, así mismo lo desabrocho con una mano y allí estaba Hermione Granger con sus pechos libres para ser acariciados, Theo no perdió el tiempo y mientras seguía besando, succionando y mordiendo el cuello de ella, tomo con sus dos manos los pechos de Hermione y los estrujo, apretó y acaricio a gusto. Ella gemía contenta con esas caricias, Theo le estaba dando otro significado a eso de "ir a ver las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía" y él sentía que su cerebro y algo en su entrepierna pronto estallarían. Y así fue, él se corrió solo acariciándola.

Fue algo sorpresivo y bastante intenso, Hermione solo pudo escuchar los jadeos de él y luego un "Ooohhhh" agónico escapándose de sus labios, lo escuchó cerca en su oído, así como después de eso su respiración forzada. Tardó un rato en descubrir que rayos le había sucedido. De pronto Theo paró el asunto, había estado muy bueno y todo pero…….. estaba algo avergonzado, él no era de los que les sucedía esas cosas, de hecho solo le había sucedido su primera vez………..pero es que ……….esos senos eran condenadamente perfectos…se sentían demasiado ...bien……...y bueno se había sobrecalentado. Casi empujó a la chica para que se levantara de su regazo, luego se arrepintió por brusco pero ya el daño estaba hecho, Hermione ya de pie se cerró como pudo su camisa de espaldas a él y Theo se sacó la suya para no dejar visible su accidente a los ojos de la chica.

-Herms- dijo con voz entrecortada- creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana, lo prometo. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-Pero Theo- pregunto ella algo confusa- ¿Hice algo malo? Es que yo pensé que nos estaba gustando a ambos.

Theo iba corriendo hacia la puerta, pero recordó algo y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la chica, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Hermione trago grueso cuando lo vio con el cabello castaño liso cayéndole sobre la cara y sus ojos azules brillantes lanzándole una de sus miradas mas arrebatadoras, sin pensarlo mucho, ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello y busco su boca ansiosa, él correspondió presuroso y se deshizo del abrazo:

-Todo estuvo bien, muy bien, demasiado bien, quizás ese fue el problema- dijo él atropelladamente- pero no eres un chico así que no se si vas a entender …………..nos vemos mañana. Te quiero Reina Hermione.

Ella solo sonrió al verlo irse de allí apenado y apurado, sin duda se metería en el primer baño que consiguiese. Sus labios permanecieron mudos, pero una frase se formo en su corazón, _Yo también te quiero Theo_.


	7. Gran Rally de escobas

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 7 Gran Rally de Escobas.

Ambos chicos conversaban animadamente en los terrenos del colegio, el chico tomaba la mano de la chica, mientras caminaban. Ella simplemente destellaba felicidad, increíblemente todo estaba saliendo bien, Theo era su mejor amigo y además su novio, su primer novio, porque en realidad Viktor no había sido algo mas que una ilusión. Lo único que empañaba su panorama era Harry, _¿Por qué demonios no cuenta nada?_ Hermione no pudo evitar dar un resoplido como expresión de su frustración que hizo que Theodore la mirara un rato con curiosidad, mientras seguían su camino.

Después de la visión del ataque al Sr. Weasley y que comenzara sus clases de oclumancia con Snape, Harry no contaba nada respecto al tema. a pesar de que las reuniones del ED lo animaban un poco, se veía mas solo que nunca y ella sabia que la cicatriz le seguía doliendo, Ron se lo había comentado muchas veces, que lo escuchaba gritando en las noches en medio de lo que suponía serian pesadillas . La sonrisa a Hermione se le desdibujo de su cara y apretó inconscientemente la mano de Theo quien le devolvió el apretón inmediatamente. Este sabia que algo estaba pasando, algo diferente al dichoso ED, algo referente a Potter, pero ella no soltaba prenda y Theo en realidad no sabia si quería enterarse, puesto que todo lo oculto de Potter siempre llevaba a una dirección, Lord Voldemort. Ella no lo sabia, pero su tiempo juntos se estaba acabando y pendía prácticamente de un hilo. Y Theodore Nott todavía no había conseguido la manera de darle la vuelta a todo el asunto. No podía negarse que estaba un poquito enamorado, pero dependía de la buena voluntad de su padre hacia él y de que por primera vez en su vida Hermione Granger no fuese tan testaruda.

Mientras subían una pequeña loma para ver el lago, él le dio un abrazo y le besó la frente, ella volvió a sonreír debido al gesto, si bien había mucha gente ese día caminando por todos los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, pocos estudiantes le prestaban atención. Ambos vestían de jeans y camisetas, era Domingo. Theo llevaba una camiseta negra de los Rolling Stones que Hermione le había regalado y su cabello como siempre lucia desordenado y salvaje ocultándole el rostro. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Hermione cada vez que miraba su cara, se asombraba de lo candido que era a veces, parecía un niño pequeño, juguetón como un chico de cinco años, sin embargo algo le decía que debajo de toda esa aptitud despreocupada, habían muchas cosas pugnando por salir, cosas que ella quería descubrir, conocer y aprender a querer. Quería llegar a lo profundo de la mente de ese sujeto llamado Theodore Nott.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del colegio ese día porque necesitaban despejarse de la asfixiante atmosfera de Hogwarts. La Era Umbridge estaba en su apogeo. En la pared en la entrada del Gran Comedor estaban clavados las cientos de disposiciones y decretos de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Y Theo y Hermione estaban incumpliendo la regla de "Chicos y Chicas alejados más de veinte centímetros"

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde se veía el majestuoso lago que bordeaba el castillo, ambos chicos detuvieron su caminata.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en tu sala común?- preguntó Hermione mirando el lago cuyas aguas brillaban a la luz del sol.

-Esto te va a gustar-respondió Theo con sorna, en realidad había pensado mucho en decírselo porque sin duda caerían en el mismo tema una y otra vez- resulta ser que a Draco no se le ha ocurrido mas brillante idea que lamerle las botas a Umbrigde y ahora van a formar algo llamado Brigada Inquisitorial.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Desde el episodio del juego de Quidditch, las cosas habían empeorado en el colegio. Cada vez prohibían más cosas, la más importante, las reuniones entre el alumnado. Dumblendore estaba de manos atadas y pocas veces lo veían, Ron y Harry suponían que estaba en actividades para la Orden del Fenix. Las asociaciones estudiantiles se habían disuelto, incluyendo los equipos de Quidditch, lastimosamente para Ginny quien había suplantado a Harry como buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch y tristemente para el ED que ahora se hallaba en la más completa clandestinidad. Filch tenia ahora potestad absoluta de castigar a los alumnos como le viniese en gana, ese hombre era capaz de la tortura para conseguir que los alumnos cumpliesen las normas y ahora………¿Una brigada……….Inquisitorial?

-Digamos- dijo Theo mirando al lago- que creo que nuestro tiempo como prefectos de Hogwarts ha terminado.

-Es horrible- dijo Hermione lamentándose- Me imagino que solo estará compuesta por Slytherin´s, ¡Van a sembrar el terror en la escuela! Definitivamente todo esto es un asco.

-Es genial-dijo Theo mirándola con sus ojos azules brillantes- tenemos mas tiempo para nosotros dos.

-Y para estudiar para los TIMO´s- dijo ella de pronto con una sonrisa tímida, luego miró de nuevo hacia el lago y agregó con dureza- ya nos encargaremos de Malfoy.

-Para ser la chica romántica a veces le quitas el romance a todo- dijo Theo cínicamente. De alguna forma al mencionar ella a Draco Malfoy se sobresaltó, lo sentía, lo sabia……………algo raro pasaba con esos dos…………….tanto odio y antipatía no era normal. Al principio pensó que solo era de parte de Draco …………..pero no era así…………….Hermione también le echaba leña al fuego. Jamás había visto algo así en la vida, un odio tan intenso y corrosivo entre dos seres humanos. Eso a Theo Nott no le gustaba y menos aún cuando no podía precisar porque le daba tan mala espina.

-Theo Nott- dijo ella riendo, sacando abruptamente a Malfoy de sus recónditos pensamientos. Tenía algo pendiente con ese idiota y se las iba a pagar como fuese- tenemos cuatro meses de novios y ya te aburriste.

Theo la atrajo a sus brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello sugerentemente.

-Para nada- dijo Nott- si ahora es que estamos empezando la mejor parte- la abrazó con fuerza y la besó de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios, con parsimonia, con lentitud. Hermione cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos en su cabello. Después del incidente o mejor dicho, "accidente" en la torre de Astronomía, habían seguido con sus juegos exploratorios, por supuesto con algunos limites impuestos por ella. A veces a Hermione le daban ataques de inseguridad y Nott intentaba ser comprensivo. Luego de un rato se separaron.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó ella todavía en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que que hago?- dijo él un poco desconcertado- hasta ahora no he hecho nada- se separó de ella y levantó ambas manos- no he tocado nada impúdicamente y sin pedir permiso. Estoy portándome como un caballero.

Ella de nuevo lo abrazó, le dio un corto beso en los labios y Theodore acercó su cara hasta verse reflejado en los castaños ojos de ella.

-Eso, deslumbrarme- dijo ella- con tus besos. ¿Quién te enseño a besar así?

-Ya ni me acuerdo- contestó Theo mintiendo. No quería hablar del tema, pero la persona con la que había aprendido a besar, era de su casa y de su año, era Daphne Greengrass y había sido en cuarto, antes de enredarse con Susan Bones. Ni siquiera se gustaban o por lo menos no lo hacían antes de sus experimentos. Simplemente un buen día decidieron que tenían que agarrar experiencia como fuese y como se tenían confianza, empezaron a besarse, cada vez con mas frecuencia…………y llegado a un punto, donde estaban juntos todo el tiempo……..y Theo no……….pudo…..ni quiso………..pedirle que fuese su novia, ella simplemente se ofendió. Desde ese entonces se trataban con la mayor frialdad posible.

Siguieron caminando y luego sobre una saliente rocosa cerca del lago, vieron una muchedumbre reunida. Varias decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts se habían concentrado en ese lugar, desafiando a Dolores Umbridge. Theo y Hermione se miraron y ambos asintieron, todavía eran prefectos, así que irían a ver de que se trataba el asunto. Luego de un rato llegaron y pudieron ver a los gemelos Weasley´s, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Terry Bott, Alicia Spinet, el nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff, un tal Zacharias Smith, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Antony Goldstein, Colin y Nigel Creewey, unos Ravenclaw's de sexto encabezados por Roger Davies y hasta Grahan Montague y Jack Spencer de Slytherin estaban allí, un poco mas alejados del resto. También habían muchos alumnos de segundo y tercero de las tres casas, excepto de los Sly´s. Hermione vio que habían decenas de escobas sobre el piso. Hermione se deshizo de la mano de Theo y caminó hacia donde estaban los gemelos que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Hermione en voz alta. Se plantó frente a ellos y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Tenía los labios tensos y el ceño fruncido. Theo ahogó una risita. Le encantaba verla en actitud mandona y además, en serio que intimidaba a la gente.

-Oh, Oh- exclamó Lee Jordan y luego un grupito empezó a reírse discretamente. Hermione se mantuvo imperturbable. Ella era una prefecta e iba a averiguar que rayos pasaba en ese lugar.

-Hermione, que bueno verte. Este…………digamos que en Hogwarts hoy día hay un espíritu de rebeldía inundando el ambiente- dijo Fred Weasley y esta vez todos rieron con ganas.

-Estan prohibidas las reuniones- dijo ella un poco azorada- nos van a expulsar a todos.

-Por Merlín Hermione, las reuniones están prohibidas en el colegio- dijo George cruzándose de brazos.

-Y técnicamente no estamos en el colegio, sino al aire libre, en sus terrenos - dijo Fred finalizando la idea de su hermano y al mismo tiempo exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa- además es algo hipócrita que tú nos digas eso, ¿Cierto Hermione?

A ella se le exorbitaron los ojos de la incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando, casi la delataban allí mismo, George le dio un codazo a Fred en el estomago para que no siguiese con el tema, quien inmediatamente este se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y no siguió hablando.

-Estamos aquí reunidos – George fingió una tocesita y se dirigió a la audiencia- para hacer nuestra carrera anual de escobas.

-¿Hay competencia anual de carrera de escobas en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione escéptica, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer jamás en la vida- no estaba enterada.

-Desde ahora………….. si- dijo George. El resto de la gente asintió.

-Ustedes no tienen escobas- dijo ella, Theo se sitúo a su lado. Hermione podía ser bastante insistente con sus deberes de prefecto, pero él no dejaría que se le fuese la mano. Y a resumidas cuentas la idea de una carrera de escobas no era tan mala- ¿Como van a participar?

-Gracias a la bondad de nuestros compañeros- dijo Fred, señalando el montón de escobas sobre el suelo- quienes amablemente nos han cedido las suyas.

-Bien- George miró a todo el mundo- ¿Quienes van a participar?- Zacharias Smith levanto la mano, al igual que Ron, Ginny, Montague, Roger Davies, Jack Spencer y Fred Weasley - perfecto, yo también correré.

-Me uno a la propuesta- dijo Theo Nott, Hermione trato de protestar pero Theo se le adelantó y añadió- Hermione Granger ira conmigo

-¿Queee?- ella lo miró estupefacta- Theo…………no hables tonterías………..no me gusta volar………lo odio.

-Lo se- le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ¿Alguien mas quiere ir acompañado?- preguntó Fred Weasley.

Ginny miró a Harry, quien se había mantenido al margen para no provocarse más problemas.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo ella en voz baja cerca de su oído- eres mejor volando que yo. Los dos podemos ganar.

-Ginny- dijo Harry mirando a todas direcciones- no estoy seguro que sea buena idea.

-No seas tonto- dijo ella- te aseguro que te divertirás.

-No- contestó Harry.

-No seas cobarde- Ginny prácticamente lo regañó. Harry la miró con intensidad con sus ojos verdes. Ella tragó grueso y desvío la vista. Era un hecho, esa mirada la intimidaba.

-Hecho- dijo Harry después de dudarlo unos segundos- Espero que no haya problemas.

-No te preocupes, de seguro a Cho no le importara- comentó Ginny masticando cada una de esas palabras. Le habían dicho que Harry estaba saliendo con ella. Y por alguna razón que ella conocía muy bien, pero que quería alejar de su cabeza, eso le molestaba a niveles inauditos.

-No es por Cho- dijo Harry fijando su mirada en su amiga- sino que…… Corner seguro que quiere ir contigo.

-Te aseguro que no- contestó Ginny mirando a su novio, Michael Corner que estaba probando escobas con sus amigos de casa, sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica- él es demasiado competitivo. No le gustaría compartir la gloria con alguien que no fuese de Ravenclaw, ya sabes como son los hombres.

-En realidad………..no tengo ni idea- contestó Harry un poco consternado- no soy novio de ninguno- Ginny no pudo contener la carcajada. Y Harry sonrío sinceramente, algo que tenia días que no hacia.

-Basta de charla Potter- dijo George pasándole un brazo a cada uno por el hombro- iras con Ginny y eso es una decisión irrevocable- luego vio hacia donde estaban Theo y Hermione discutiendo acaloradamente, en realidad la única que hablaba era Hermione y Theo simplemente se hacia oídos sordos, haciendo gala de una de sus irresistibles sonrisas- Nott si ganas, la victoria será compartida con la casa de Gryffindor y cuida bien de nuestra cerebrito, le aterran las alturas, de acuerdo- los gemelos trataban bien a Theo, este le compraba grandes cantidades de productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry miró a la pareja por un momento y decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Él no se montaría con Hermione en una escoba ni que le ofrecieran un millón de galeones. Pero si Nott quería enfrentarse con el pequeño problemita de mareos de Hermione, allá él.

-No hay problema- contesto él tomando una escoba. Dirigió una mirada retando a sus compañeros de Slytherin a hacer algún comentario mordaz en relación a la chica. Montague y Spencer lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

Theo se montó en la escoba y le hizo una seña a Hermione, ella dudaba, pero él le guiño un ojo, se recogió en cabello en una coleta y se sentó en la escoba dándole la espalda, Theo inmediatamente le colocó una mano en su abdomen, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione se ruborizó inmediatamente al sentirse tan pegada a él, cuando la escoba se elevo, ella estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa, sus manos se cerraron sobre el mago de la escoba. Todos los competidores tomaron posiciones. Fred y George estaban contiguos y se hacían señales con los dedos, explicándose la estrategia. Harry se sentó con Ginny detrás, quien lo rodeo con los brazos. Michael Corner los miró con gesto de molestia y se subió a su escoba. Harry lo notó inmediatamente.

-Tu novio va a matarme Ginny- dijo Harry en voz baja, ella le habló casi en el oído.

-Temeroso Harry- Harry resopló ante el comentario- Tú eres mejor mago que él, profesor Potter, seguro que le ganas en un duelo- ambos chicos se rieron- además creo que voy a dejarlo, es demasiado fastidioso y es un perfecto imbécil. Hay mas gente por ahí que si vale la pena.

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó curioso Harry. Ginny había cambiado mucho con él, ya no estaba tan tímida, lo saludaba, lo abrazaba, bromeaba con él, le demostraba sincera amistad, era diferente a la niña asustadiza que una vez le había enviado una espantosa tarjeta de San Valentín años atrás, con un poema referido a un sapo en escabeche o algo así, no lo recordaba muy bien. No se creía para nada la historia de Ron de que ella todavía estaba colada por él. Seguramente había sido un enamoramiento de esos infantiles. Ahora estaban más grandes y maduros, podía considerarla su amiga. En general no le preguntaba cosas íntimas a nadie, pero un impulso lo llevó a hacerlo

-Gente- dijo ella en voz mas baja aun, luego cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación - Harry, ten cuidado con los gemelos, son capaces de enviarnos uno de sus sortilegios y terminaremos en el lago o encima de un árbol.

-No se atreverían a herir a su patrocinante- dijo Harry casi para si mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella distraída mirando hacia todos lados, a su lado estaba Zacharias Smith bien concentrado mirando hacia adelante. Más allá veía a Hermione y a Nott. Ginny sonrío, se sentía contenta por su amiga, aunque no le caía muy bien el chico, era algo misterioso para su gusto. Pero Hermione estaba elevada hasta las estrellas con él, así que no había mucho que hacer.

-Que eres una buscadora muy buena- dijo Harry rectificando, si alguien de los Weasley´s se enteraban que había financiado a los gemelos, Molly Weasley era capaz de mandarle un vociferador y una bufanda tejida estranguladora.

Lee Jordan dejo salir una banderilla de su varita.

-Preparados……….Listo…………fuera- gritó con fuerza y casi lo atropellan los primeros en salir, quienes fueron los dos Slytherin, Montague y Spencer.

Hermione solo sentía el viento golpeándole la cara, Theo se reía y aumentaba la velocidad al igual que ascendían.

-Theo ¿Que rayos estas haciendo? – grito ella.

-Subir Hermione, hasta lo mas alto que se pueda- gritó Theo haciéndose oír entre el ruido del viento- No se si recuerdas, la tierra es redonda, asciendo para después adelantarme.

-Claro que se que la tierra es redonda- respondió impaciente Hermione quien de pronto sintió que volvían a descender, el grito salió desde lo mas profundo de su garganta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Theo solo sonrío.

Harry y Ginny rápidamente intentaron adelantarse a los dos Slytherin´s para tomar el primer lugar, Montague entonces empezó a golpearlos con su cuerpo. Ginny sacó una varita y lo amenazó flagrantemente, Graham Montague le dedicó una mueca de desprecio y se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Harry quien estaba pendiente de su vuelo, e intentaba desviar las arremetidas de Montague que habían cesado de pronto. Pronto adelantó a los dos Slytherin´s.

-Digamos que utilice técnicas disuatorias no diplomáticas con una asquerosa serpiente- contestó ella. Harry sonrío. Ginny era genial.

-Sujétate con fuerza- grito Harry imprimiéndole toda la velocidad de la que era capaz a la escoba. Ginny lo abrazó y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

-Vamos a matarnos- exclamó Hermione. Theo le habló al oído.

-Claro que no, Reina Hermione- dijo él, en realidad poco le importaba ganar la carrera, pero ese momento lo estaba disfrutando verdaderamente. Maniobró su escoba y bajó hasta acercarse al lago, Hermione miró su reflejo en el agua, era fantástico, no le gustaba volar, pero eso era diferente………….totalmente distinto. Theo se acercó mas a la superficie del lago y ella se inclinó para tocar el agua. Sus dedos se sumergieron en la oscura y fría agua y Hermione lo disfrutó muchísimo. Realmente estaba allí, volando, ya entendía a la gente con su afán de volar, era distinto………..era como si……..fueses el dueño del mundo y fueses realmente libre……..la euforia se apoderó de su mente. El temor había pasado, se sentía segura porque estaba con él…………era algo tan poderoso………….un sentimiento tan especial, que le cortaba la respiración. Theo volvió a ascender. La meta estaba cerca e iban de terceros detrás de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y de George Weasley. Apuró la velocidad y los otros magos hicieron lo mismo, al momento de llegar a la meta, casi fue un final de fotografía.

Lee Jordan miraba asombrado el cronometro, los chicos pasaron a su lado, parecían unas centellas. Cuando midió el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que habían alcanzado mínimo los 200 kilómetros por hora. Todo un record, jamás había presenciado algo así, una carrera tan rápida, sin duda todos los que participaron eran corredores excepcionales. Los rezagados llegaron, Ron llegó de cuarto y Zacharias Smith de quinto. Casi todos descendieron, entonces vieron a un grupo de Slytherin´s dirigirse a todos los chicos, un cabello rubio destello a la luz del sol. Theo arrugó la cara y decidió irse de allí con Hermione. Últimamente su relación con Malfoy se reducía a insultos velados y grandes silencios. Estaba seguro de que era por Hermione, pero algo le decía que el motivo no era precisamente lo que se imaginaba, había otra cosa más perturbadora en toda esa rabia de Draco Malfoy. Y en la actitud permanente de enfrentamiento de Hermione también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione mirando hacia atrás, viendo como los Slytherin´s les quitaban las escobas a todos y Harry aturdía a Draco Malfoy.

-Estas observando el debut de la Brigada Inquisitorial- dijo Theo con molestia- un evento que sin duda podemos perdernos. Vamos a bañarnos en el lago. Total esa era la idea original.

-No inventes Theo Nott- dijo Hermione azorada- esa no era la idea original.

-Pues ahora si lo es- grito Theo- aguanta la respiración- dicho esto se sumergió en las aguas del lago.

0o0

Theo Nott estaba sentado frente a su cena, con un pergamino arrugado en su mano, sus ojos azules brillantes miraban con desagrado la misiva, sabia que algún día llegaría, lo que no se imaginaba era que seria tan pronto, de inmediato sintió que el estomago se le estrujaba y el hambre se le desaparecía como por arte de magia. Desvió su mirada a sus compañeros de mesa, algunos sostenían en sus manos pergaminos similares al suyo y sin duda sus rostros reflejaban lo mismo que el de él, temor y miedo en su más vivida expresión. De nuevo miro hacia la carta y esta se había transformado en un cupón para suscripción del periódico mágico El Profeta.

La lechuza de su padre, Matilda, había llegado ese día, sorprendiéndolo justo al llegar al gran comedor, los otros de su año que también recibieron el siniestro mensaje fueron Crabbe, Goyle, Spencer, Parkinson y por supuesto Draco Malfoy, habían algunos chicos de cuarto y de sexto, entre los de séptimo estaban Graham Montague, Evelyn Rosier y Marcus Flint. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Los alumnos que no recibieron nada no se atrevían a mirar a sus compañeros, la excepción como siempre fue Zabinni quien estaba bastante curioso e incluso llego a arrebatarle la carta a Pansy antes de que esta se transformase, pero cuando leyó lo que decía, la expresión de desconcierto en su cara fue literalmente un poema, el chico después de superada la sorpresa inicial mentalmente empezó a agradecer que en su familia no hubieran mortifagos.

La mesa de Slytherin lucia más taciturna que de costumbre, la cara de desasosiego de sus ocupantes llamaba poderosamente la atención a los integrantes de las otras casas y ya los cuchicheos aumentaban en intensidad. Draco Malfoy, que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, observó al profesor Snape atravesando con su mirada a todos los miembros de su casa, el ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo, el chico se vio obligado a levantarse de su sitio y empezar a recorrer la mesa intentando calmar a sus otros compañeros, antes de que despertaran mas sospechas sobre ellos. Él, como siempre era el llamado a ponerle punto final a la situación, antes de que quedaran en evidencia. Draco era poseedor de una voluntad férrea y su genio era conocido por todos, de alguna forma los Slytherin´s lo respetaban, aunque sus ultimas demostraciones con la Brigada Inquisitorial pasasen con mas pena que gloria a los anales del colegio, con el resto del estudiantado burlándose de ellos y de Filch en sus caras, dentro de su casa, seguía siendo la autoridad, con todo el beneplácito de Snape y de Umbrigde, Theo Nott por estar inmerso en sus asuntos personales, no interfirió para nada en esto. La búsqueda de poder y gloria no era algo que le quitase el sueño a un Nott.

-Componed las caras, parecen ratones asustados. Por Merlín son Slytherin´s no Huffelpuff´s , tráguense su comida y lárguense a la sala común. Aquí no ha pasado nada- Draco Malfoy iba metiendo sus narices entre todos los ocupantes de la mesa, su voz era malhumorada y tajante, dirigió su atención a un chico rubio del cuarto curso, que parecía a punto de llorar de un momento a otro- Peterson, vete de una vez a la sala común, vas a vomitar la cena aquí mismo, empieza a preparar todo, tenemos una reunión urgente.

Draco Malfoy de nuevo volvió a su sitio en la mesa, y dirigió una mirada furibunda al resto de su casa, que intento fingir total normalidad y siguió ocupada en comer la cena. Frente a él estaba Theodore, quien hacia todo lo posible por no dejar de traslucir su nerviosismo.

-Para que convocas una reunión. Creo que es demasiado tarde- dijo Theo en voz baja- ya todo esta dispuesto, deberemos irnos antes de las doce de la noche.

-Si……….pero nadie debe sospechar el motivo de nuestra partida, inventaremos una fiesta- contestó Draco secamente, de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione Granger que en ese momento dirigía su mirada a los dos chicos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, a ella le preocupaba que Theo lucia algo indispuesto y que no había ido a hablar con ella unos segundos antes de la cena como era su costumbre. Al sentir la mirada acerada de Draco Malfoy sobre ella, intensa, destructiva y sobretodo sumamente perturbadora, Hermione volteo la cara, de pronto su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente y sus manos temblaron haciendo que se le cayera el cuchillo de la mesa. Ni siquiera se molesto en recogerlo. Draco no le quitó la mirada de encima, podía verla de espaldas, con su mata de rizos castaños cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, su mente empezó a divagar en miles de situaciones sórdidas e imposibles. Theo lo observó un rato y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, veía los ojos de Malfoy extrañamente oscuros, como un pozo sin fondo, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto in fraganti y de nuevo miró a Theo.

-Ella es mía- Theodore hablo sin pensar, había percibido algo que no le gustaba de parte de Malfoy hacia Hermione, algo que lo ponía terriblemente celoso, aunque no sabia el porque. Había detectado en esos ojos grises algo mas que odio………….algo parecido al……….hambre. No sabía interpretar de manera adecuada lo que percibía, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-No se de que diablos me estas hablando- respondió Draco haciéndose totalmente el desentendido, primero muerto que admitir en voz alta lo que le pasaba con la chica, y mucho menos a él, al chico que se había convertido, sin saberlo, en su rival. Theodore se incorporó un poco en la mesa y se apoyó sobre sus manos, esta vez hablo muy bajo, pero con un tono de voz amenazante. Su liso cabello castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros, le cubría parte de la cara, Draco sintió la mirada penetrante de Theodore sobre él, esos ojos azules que lo enfocaban peligrosamente. Le sostuvo la mirada, no le importaba todo lo que decían acerca de los Nott, últimamente Draco Malfoy se sentía un poco insolente y con aires de rebeldía. Además él y Theodore, en todos los aspectos, sobre todo el mágico, estaban a un mismo nivel.

-Claro que sabes de lo que hablo………….te lo repito Malfoy, ella es mía……….y si atreves a ponerle un dedo encima………..soy capaz……………de ….- Draco se levantó.

-Creí que ya habíamos cerrado el tema. Haz con tu sangre sucia lo que quieras, total no te durara mucho tiempo la diversión- dijo Draco exhibiendo una sonrisa sardónica, ambos sabían lo que esa carta significaba y en el caso de Theo las terribles consecuencias que eso acarrearía en relación con Hermione y eso en el fondo de su alma a Draco Malfoy le producía una gran satisfacción- en cuanto a mi, ni siquiera se de lo que hablas, ella para mi no existe.

Draco se dio la media vuelta y Theo se sentó terriblemente molesto. Uno a uno los Slytherin´s fueron abandonando la mesa y cuando ya no quedaban muchos alumnos, fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor en donde Hermione estaba conversando con Ginny.

-Hola Weasley- dijo Nott tratando de ser amable- muy buena carrera. Potter y tú sin duda hacen muy buena pareja.

-Si claro- dijo Ginny con cara de pocos amigos, si alguien mas le decía aquello, de seguro colapsarla de la furia. Era muy triste que la gente le lanzara en la cara, sin saberlo, sus más profundos deseos imposibles.- Nos vemos Nott, Hermione te espero en la sala común- dicho esto la pequeña pelirroja se levantó, tomó su mochila y fue hasta la salida del Gran comedor.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Theo un poco sorprendido, Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Es misión imposible, a esa chica no le caigo nada bien.

-Solo no menciones a Harry- dijo Hermione- todos te lo agradeceremos.

-¿Esta enfadada con Potter?- preguntó de nuevo Nott- pero si parecen amigos.

-Sígueme el consejo Theo- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el dorso, Theo simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y de nuevo sintió ese algo que le quitaba el aliento, esa emoción que surgía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, algo que lo hacia sentir tan feliz, que de pronto se olvidaba de todo- Se puede saber porque estas tan enfadado.

-Algunos Slytherins saldremos unos días, de excursión- Theo tragaba saliva cada vez que hablaba, no quería decirle a ella exactamente lo que iban a hacer, a ella menos que a nadie. No quería dar muchas explicaciones, porque no quería perderla y menos por un asunto sobre el cual no tenía ningún control, por lo menos por los momentos, pero sin duda al regresar, pasara lo que pasara tendría que hablar con ella. Esta vez en serio y esta vez con toda la verdad. La quería y no deseaba perderla, tenia que encontrar una solución y pronto.

-Theo ¿A dónde irán? Es algo referente al colegio- Hermione levantó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Para que iban a salir, casi llegando a la época de los TIMO´s? Se suponía que todo el mundo se quedaba en el colegio para estudiar, y los que no estaban en quinto, tenían exámenes trimestrales.

-No no, es una fiesta de presentación en sociedad. No todos han sido invitados, es algo de la crema y nata de los sangre limpia, una tontería, pero tengo que ir, ya sabes, mi padre….- mintió Theo de nuevo- tranquila, vendré pronto- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue dejando a Hermione literalmente con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione Granger era una chica bien inteligente, aunque a veces era sorprendida en su buena fé por su candidez hacia algunas situaciones. Vio la figura de Theo saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor y ella entonces hizo algo que debido a que tenia meses elevada hasta las nubes en una relación que ella consideraba ideal, no se había detenido a analizar, pensar en el futuro. Harry y Ron aceptaban a Nott, a regañadientes, porque ella había asegurado de que él era diferente a otros Slytherin´s, no era ninguna mentira, en realidad Theo no solo era diferente a los chicos de su casa, era diferente a cualquier muchacho que hubiese conocido anteriormente. Era una persona intelectualmente afín con ella y que además lograba sacarle su espíritu romántico, ese otro yo que Hermione guardaba celosamente. Pero……….no podía tener la venda frente a sus ojos eternamente, Theo era un sangre limpia, con deberes de sangre limpia y un padre que seguramente era un mortifago, aunque estuviese enfermo e inactivo. Si Voldemort, como estaban seguros Harry, Ron y la Orden del Fénix, volvía, ¿Theodore no estaría sujeto a las mismas lealtades que todos los sangre limpia? O ¿Cumpliría su promesa de desaparecer del mapa? Ninguna a de las dos posibilidades le agradaba a Hermione, porque significaba que literalmente su relación quedaría en la nada. Por otro lado, había un punto que Theodore había evadido exitosamente durante todos esos meses de noviazgo, esgrimiendo que eran puras tonterías de parte de ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en frió, si era importante ¿Cuál es la posición de Theodore acerca del asunto de la sangre? No, ella no pensaba que él le tuviera asco, ni nada por el estilo, pero a un nivel político ¿Cuál era realmente la opinión de Theo Nott?

Poco a poco los rezagados fueron abandonando el gran comedor, las luces se apagaron y la chica seguía sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la cara seria.

-Srta. Granger- dijo Filch con su voz amarga- vamos a cerrar el gran comedor. Si no tiene su ronda de prefecto, vaya a su sala común antes de que avise a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la mesa y salió del sitio apresurada. Era su día de ronda y ella simplemente no la había hecho, ahora sin duda debería enfrentarse al día siguiente a los reclamos de Ernie McMillan quien era su compañero de esa noche. ¿Por qué demonios era tan distraída algunas veces?

Hermione apuró su paso a su sala común, su rostro compungido y molesto no ocultaba para nada lo apenada que se sentía, dobló una esquina y tropezó con alguien que iba caminando justo en la dirección contraria, hacia las mazmorras. Ella perdió el equilibrio pero un par de manos apresaron su cintura y Hermione sintió como la pegaban a un cuerpo caliente. Ella fijó su mirada en el pecho masculino, reconoció la corbata verde con plata y era plenamente consciente de las manos sobre su cintura que la apresaban de manera segura y firme. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos labios finos inexpresivos y con unos ojos grises de aspecto glacial. Al reconocerlos, su corazón de nuevo empezó a palpitar como loco, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mente de pronto estaba en blanco. Él no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la atravesó con su mirada

Miles de preguntas absurdas bombardearon de pronto el cerebro de Hermione ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Malfoy? ¿Por qué últimamente ni siquiera se insultaban y él solo se dedicaba a mirarla………de esa manera tan intensa……….como si quisiese algo de ella? ¿Porque a ella en el fondo, esa mirada le provocaba miedo………pánico? De pronto su vocecilla interior la azuzó _¿A que le tienes miedo Hermione Grager? ¿Que es lo que despierta Draco Malfoy en ti, que te da terror admitir?_ Casi era preferible que siguieran insultándose, por lo menos eso tendría algo de lógica, porque la nueva actitud era, más que escalofriante, perturbadora.

Draco la soltó de pronto, como si la piel de ella quemase, pero extrañamente en su gesto ya no había asco, y eso le llamo mucho la atención a Hermione, que siempre era victima de ese tipo de reacciones de parte de él. Ambos chicos se miraron por un buen rato sin decir absolutamente nada, las campanas del reloj del colegio empezaron a tañer señalando la llegada de la media noche y los dos siguieron su camino.

Draco iba de prisa pero de pronto paró y volteo para ver a la chica alejándose, de nuevo observó el cabello castaño ondeando en la espalda de la joven. Apretó ambos puños, y se mordió un labio, la rabia empezó a recorrerlo en oleadas. Una molestia profunda, eso era lo que sentía, algo fuerte palpitando dentro de su corazón, un deseo inaudito de tocar su piel, de conocer a que sabia su boca, pero no podía, no con ella, su peor enemiga desde que tenia consciencia en esa escuela, la amiga de Potter, aquella que siempre lo humillaba.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Para ser sometido de nuevo a sus burlas? ¿Para sentir su desprecio? Él un Malfoy, de manera inaudita, gustaba de una persona socialmente inferior. Porque lo de la sangre sucia y todo lo demás, a esas alturas del siglo, nadie y menos una persona instruida como él creería en esas tonterías, solo era la excusa para justificar un golpe de estado al Ministerio Mágico y todos los sabían. Pero había que seguirle el juego a la vieja guardia y al Señor Tenebroso, si ellos creían en la pureza de sangre que así fuese. Pero de igual forma, ella no tenía su apellido, su abolengo, no era digna de alguien como él, cuyas raíces familiares se remontaban a los mismos inicios de la magia, entonces ¿Por qué sentir que literalmente se asfixiaba cuando la veía? ¿Por qué no podía dominar ese montón de sentimientos que lo inundaban cada vez que la tenia cerca? Sentimientos conflictivos que pugnaban por rebelarse en su mente y su corazón. Pero Draco Malfoy no era capaz de dejarlos salir, más bien hacia todo lo posible por engañarse así mismo y ocultárselos. Fuese lo que fuese, tenia que matarlo, asesinarlo con sus propias manos. No podía, no debía, no era lo correcto, él no tendría porque estarse doblegando a sensaciones indignas de un Malfoy, él tenia que honrar a su apellido, ser el orgullo de su padre, no podía estar sintiendo "cosas" por ella, jamás, nunca. Además, Granger………….estaba con Nott. Sangre sucia o no, ella era la novia de Nott y el poco honor o la escasa amistad que todavía había entre él y Theo la hacían intocable. O por lo menos esa era su excusa mental, hasta los momentos, para no hacer nada al respecto

Draco siguió caminando hacia el despacho de Snape, uno a uno, los alumnos convocados, estaban siendo despachados vía red flu hacia un futuro incierto. Mal momento para ser un sangre limpia, se dijo a así mismo mientras tocaba la puerta, una voz conocida resonó desde el interior.

-Pase.

0o0

-Mi señor- la voz del mortifago sonaba rasposa y gutural. Nadie excepto Theo sabia lo que le estaba costando mantenerse coherente- le presento a mi único hijo, Theodore Nott.

Theo estaba vestido de negro, con una extraña tunica con capucha, estaban en una extraña casa en un pueblo llamado Pequeño Hagleton. Frente a él, el propio Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, Theo tragó grueso, tratando de mantener el rostro inexpresivo. Así que ese era el Señor Tenebroso, esa figura pálida, delgada, inhumana, con rostro de serpiente, que lo miraba como si quisiera devorárselo. Theo reprimió el profundo asco que sentía y se acercó.

-Ahh- siseó Voldemort sin darle mucha importancia al chico alto y corpulento que le estaban presentando, sin duda uno más del montón, puro músculo, nada de cerebro, igual que los otros que les habían traído ese día, ni siquiera se molesto en usar la legeremancia con él. Los Nott estaban atados a él por otra razón diferente a la lealtad, no tendría nada que temer jamás de parte de ellos- otro Nott. Veo que has heredado la condición física de tu padre. Bien, bien, demostraras lo que puedes hacer.

Lucius Malfoy estaba al lado de Draco, ambos con su actitud impregnada de superioridad, cuando le toco el turno a Draco, Lucius dejo que él mismo se presentara.

-Señor, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy- el chico aparentaba seguridad en su tono de voz, sin embargo Voldemort apreció con satisfacción que estaba mortalmente pálido. Le encantaba provocar eso, miedo, horror, pánico. Lord Voldemort siseó algo en parsél, sin cortar contacto visual con el chico delgado y alto que tenía frente a él, la serpiente Naginni llegó arrastrándose. Draco sintió como algo frío y pegajoso reptaba entre sus piernas, controló sus gestos y su asco, pronto vio el gran reptil enrollándose a los pies de Voldemort, quien seguía con su mirada clavada en él. Esos ojos rojos apuntaban a él destrozándolo, invadiéndolo, penetrando su cerebro, Draco vio imágenes en su cabeza pasar como una película muggle, en muchas de ellas, en repetidas oportunidades, Potter y Granger.

Poco a poco Voldemort esbozó en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa, ya Lucius Malfoy le había contado la rivalidad perenne que existía entre su hijo y el chico que vivió y lo estaba comprobando con profunda satisfacción, un montón de odio, envidia y rencor era lo que sentía ese joven hacia Harry Potter y sus amigos. Voldemort quedó satisfecho con lo que vio y no siguió indagando. Draco se balanceó un poco debilitado por la poderosa invasión mental y sintió temor, al ver que parte de sus pensamientos habían sido leídos como un libro abierto, miró confundido a su padre, quien simplemente lo ignoró, sus ojos de nuevo miraron con temor a Lord Voldemort.

-Un ser humano con un corazón negro- dijo Voldemort- tan negro como el tuyo Lucius, has criado bien al chico. Sin duda será de mucha utilidad cuando llegue el momento- Voldemort siguió riendo, miró al chico y le dijo- Vete- Draco no esperó otra orden, salió de la estancia por una puerta por donde anteriormente había visto irse a los demás chicos.

Draco respiró en paz al salir de allí, al parecer el asunto Granger no había salido a flote, había logrado enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su consciencia, pero no permitiría que lo volvieran hacer, vería la forma de impedir que le leyeran la mente, buscaría la manera, aprendería la oclumancia, él solo si era posible. Pues apartando de sus innombrables deseos por una sangre sucia, había también un montón de cosas, pensamientos e ideas que él no deseaba que nadie y mucho menos Voldemort supiesen.

0o0

-¿En donde estamos? – Theo miraba con cautela la alta y profunda cueva que tenia frente a él, mediante un traslador habían sido transportados a algún lugar totalmente desconocidos y por alguna razón extraña Montague, Rosier y Flint no habían ido con ellos.

Theo tenia la idea de que estaban en otro país, ya que hacia un calor húmedo e insoportable diferente a la temperatura agradable del Reino Unido en primavera. Jack Spencer le franqueaba la derecha y Malfoy estaba a su izquierda, Goyle y Crabbe estaban cubriendo la retaguardia y una temblorosa Pansy estaba en medio del círculo que estaban formando inadvertidamente los cinco chicos alrededor de ella, instintivamente estos habían reconocido a la más débil entre ellos, la frívola chica. Theo podía escuchar los sollozos de Pansy, que decididamente le estaban alterando los nervios, pero Draco Malfoy fue el que habló.

-Pansy- la voz de Draco sonó fría y ausente- cierra la boca y deja de llorar.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando asustada todo alrededor.

-No Pansy………………tú no tienes miedo, no puedes tenerlo y menos ahora- la respuesta de Draco fue tajante pero lo suficientemente persuasiva para que la chica se tragase las lagrimas, en un Slytherin el orgullo podía mas que el miedo.

La cueva se abría ante ellos como una boca de lobo, oscura y fría. Lord Voldemort siempre lo hacia, sometía a sus futuros seguidores a una prueba para examinar su temple y sus habilidades en las artes oscuras. Lo más atemorizante era que todo estaba diseñado para que fallase alguien y trágicamente siempre era el más débil o el más compasivo. Era una prueba de supervivencia. Si eran demasiado egoístas y cada quien peleaba por su vida, sin dudan los mas fuertes ganarían, conducta nada reprobable en un nido de serpientes, si por el contrario trabajaban en equipo, el Lord estaría igualmente complacido, pero torturaría a alguno solo por escarmentar, los mortifagos no eran un maldito grupo de boys scouts.

Cada camada de mortifagos o si se puede llamar "generación", por lo menos las ultimas, habían sido probados de esa forma, poniendo en riesgo su vida. En contadas ocasiones…………….se revelaban importantes secretos que daban poder a algunos sobre otros o aprendían con quien no querían encontrarse a solas jamás en la vida. Todo dependía de su capacidad de observación y discernimiento. Ninguno de esos chicos seria marcado como mortifago todavía, quizás faltarían algunos años y tendrían que ganárselo, solo el círculo intimo del Señor Tenebroso, los más poderosos y los más peligrosos, tenían la marca sobre su brazo. Pero ese día, Lord Voldemort sabría que esperar de cada uno de ellos e identificar, dependiendo quien ganara, el próximo que llevaría la marca.

-Es solo una maldita cueva, mas bien un pasadizo- Draco levantó la mano e intentó sentir alguna presencia o alguna maldición. Se estremeció al encontrarla de hecho y no una sino varias. El chico rubio conservaba su expresión insondable en su cara, que era su sello personal, a pesar de que sabia que se estaba enfrentando a lo desconocido, dio un paso adelante para seguir observando el lugar.

Draco se despeino su rubio cabello, un gesto que indicaba que estaba lo suficiente azorado para tener que ocupar sus manos en algo. Vestía de negro, con una tunica, lo cual acentuada la palidez de su rostro, estaba tan delgado como siempre, pero los últimos meses había crecido por lo menos seis centímetros. Sus formas de niño estaban abandonando su cara, más que nunca era el vivo retrato de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Su rostro aristocrático y de facciones finas, eran escandalosamente hermoso, era un joven bello como un efebo. Solo que su apostura fría y distante hacia que en lugar de parecerle atractivo la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban un ser detestable, y si añadimos unos ojos grises tan helados como un iceberg que no reflejaban ninguna emoción, realmente no era ningún sujeto que desbordara simpatía, simplemente parecía una estatua griega, frió, distante e inalcanzable, algo para deleitar la vista pero jamás ser tocado.

Pansy también llevaba una tunica negra sobre su cuerpo, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga trenza, era una chica muy bonita y muy extrovertida, pero en ese momento de manera inaudita estaba mas callada que nunca lo cual reflejaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo. También Crabbe, Goyle y Spencer estaban creciendo, los tres chicos habían ganado peso y estatura, pero algo en sus caras todavía conservaban sus rasgos infantiles. Pero la cereza del pastel era sin lugar a dudas Theo, quien aparentaba tener veinte años con ese físico espectacular del cual era poseedor, no se caracterizaba por ser elegante al andar, mas bien parecía un oso torpe con sus grandes zancadas, pero algo peligroso y sensual pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo cuando caminaba y se acercaba a alguien, de alguna manera sabia imponer su presencia. Sus cabellos castaños lisos hasta los hombros y esos impresionantes ojos azules, que en general tenían una mirada amable, terminaban de armonizar el conjunto, era un chico quien decididamente algún día seria un hombre muy atractivo.

Draco frunció el ceño y esgrimió su varita, había llegado al umbral de la entrada de la cueva, miles de signos que solo sus ojos sabios y conocedores identificaban, no en vano esa rama de la magia lo atraía más que cualquier otra, señalaba las protecciones oscuras del lugar, decidió revelarse como hechicero para ver el peligro con claridad.

-_Revelius-_ entonces una gran luz verdosa ilumino el final de la cueva por un instante y luego desapareció haciendo el interior, haciéndolo aun mas oscuro, Draco tragó grueso- lo que sea que esta allá dentro, no esta vivo.

-Quiero irme de aquí- masculló Pansy adelantándose para tomar del brazo a Draco, la chica estaba tan tensa que le enterró las uñas en el brazo y él, que a pesar que esa joven le fastidiaba enormemente, no quería ningún mal para ella, era como su hermana, una molestísima hermana. Si tan solo ella comprendiera que simplemente no lograba desearla como mujer………que estar en la cama con ella …….satisfacía una necesidad física y mas nada……que la quería como amiga, todo seria absolutamente mas fácil. El joven rubio la abrazó por un instante y le dijo al oído.

-Si hubiese alguna manera de sacarte de aquí lo haría……………debes aguantar, mantente cerca de mi, nada te dañara- Pansy sonrió ante la inesperada muestra de cariño de Draco. Por meses había estado hambrienta de su atención, era su novio………………le molestaba que él estuviese con otra o con otras. Pero esa noche, tenia toda su atención, no lo arruinaría.

-Gracias- dijo ella tratando de controlar su voz emocionada, Jack Spencer resopló. Le gustaba mucho Pansy Parkinson y odiaba verla babeando por Draco Malfoy cuando este solo le dabas migajas de atención. Pansy era un hueso duro de roer y esa actitud sumisa no iba con ella

-Me gustas mas cuando eres una perra- dijo Spencer.

-Cállate – gritaron al unísono Draco y Theo. A ninguno le gustaban los entrometidos y Theo odiaba que insultasen a una mujer, aunque esta lo mereciese. Pansy se separó un poco de Draco y le sacó la lengua a Jack, que simplemente le guiño un ojo. La chica no pudo evitar enrojecerse y sonreír disimuladamente. Ella era bella y era natural que le gustase a los chicos, el único problema que el único que ella quería, no la registraba y por lo que había escuchado, tampoco era que fuese un poco mejor con Padma Patil. Derretir el corazón negro y congelado de Draco Malfoy era su meta y nadie la iba a apartar del camino.

-Bien- dijo Theo- _Lumus Maxima-_ la punta de su varita se iluminó intensamente, entonces una ráfaga de viento frió los sacudió- entremos.

Los cinco chicos se internaron a lo desconocido.

-_Plogsom_- Thedore Nott padre invocaba mentalmente a su demonio personal, mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort y otros mortifagos seguían el desarrollo de la prueba mirando a través de una bola de cristal. Estaban ubicados en una oscura habitación en la mansión de unos muggles que el señor Tenebroso había asesinado. Una casa tan vieja y destartalada como la suya, sin embargo menos interesante y sin duda con muchas menos historias tenebrosas que contar, excepto, quizás, la terrible muerte que habrían sufrido sus dueños a manos del abominable ser que tenia frente a él.

-Señor- la voz del espíritu sonó gutural y siniestra dentro de su cabeza- ¿Que deseas?

-_Plogsom,_ Es hora de dejar al viejo Nott e ir al cuerpo del joven señor Nott- explico el padre de Theo. Este conocía a su hijo demasiado bien como para saber que él no dejaría en desventaja a sus compañeros para intentar sobrevivir (increíble pero cierto, su pequeño chico había resultado un ser humano candido y generoso) y conocía muy bien a las familias de los demás para creer con toda seguridad que intentarían deshacerse de su precioso niño solo por ser un Nott. Y eso era algo que él jamás permitiría, aun a costa de su vida.

Theodore Nott recordó su prueba, tenia alrededor de veinte años y gracias a su Plogsom había dejado inconscientes a los hermanos Carrow y a Severus Snape para alzarse con la victoria. Ese día había muerto el ultimo de la familia Prince, un primo hermano de Snape, él mismo lo había asesinado, esa prueba fue recordada como una de las mas sanguinarias, todos absolutamente todos, incluidos los gemelos malditos, habían luchado por separados por sus vidas, fue una verdadera demostración de canibalismo mágico. Solo una vez en esas pruebas de mortifagos, según le contaron después, se había hecho un equipo, en esa ocasión habían ganado Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, pero decididamente esos tres, eran especiales, la excepción mas que la norma. Nott tenía la loca idea de que incluso dormían en la misma cama, revolcándose los tres juntos en interminables orgías y estaba seguro que no era el único que tenia esa sospecha, esos tres eran capaces de llegar a niveles infinitos de perversión.

-Estas indefenso sin mi y lo sabes, debes esperar a morir, además, el chico no sabe nada, se asustara- la voz del espíritu era monótona y aburrida, en realidad no le importaba para nada Theo, solo estaba fastidiado porque el padre era dócil en sus manos y no sabría como seria el hijo. Algo le decía que el chico era especial, lo conocía desde el nacimiento, era un Nott de corazón puro, algo mas extraño en el Universo incluso que su misma existencia.

-Claro que lo sabe, no es tonto como yo. Vete _Plogsom _y cuida de mi hijo- el padre de Theo cerró los ojos y el demonio salió de su cuerpo como un vaho negro. Lord Voldemort se enderezó de pronto y miró a su esbirro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Nott?- dijo Lord Voldemort, de pronto había sentido una energía maligna mas allá de la usual emanando de ese hombre.

-Nada Mylord, absolutamente nada- dijo Nott con su cara seria y su mano rascándose la barba, sus ojos azules desbordaban locura y descontrol, pero sabia cuando quedarse quieto, bien quieto, para guardar las apariencias. Siguió un poco apartado del resto mirando la escena en la pequeña bola de cristal. Lord Voldemort lo ignoró, a los locos peligrosos, a veces es mejor dejarlos en paz. Solo sintió la risa histérica del hombre a sus espaldas.

-Maldito loco- escupió Lucius Malfoy mirando con desprecio y algo primario llamado cautela al hombretón de casi dos metros que estaba temblando en un rincón, mordiéndose las uñas, riéndose esporádicamente y lanzando miradas fulminantes a todos, sus ropas estaban sucias, remendadas y llenas de polvo, un abrigo de piel apolillada caía sobre sus hombres. Lucius no podía creer que alguien rico como Nott insistiese en vestir y vivir como un mendigo- Quiere que me deshaga de él por usted antes de que se orine en sus pantalones y arruine la alfombra.

-No- contestó Lord Voldemort- la locura de Theodore Nott en el lugar adecuado y a la dosis justa, es una de las mejores armas de los mortifagos, déjalo.

Theo Nott se quitó la túnica en cuanto entro a la cueva, llevaba una camiseta blanca pegada a su torso, jeans desgastados y caminaba de una manera un poco desgarbada. Era un chico guapo, con un atractivo sexual que empezaba a destellar, Theo llamaba la atención a todos, hombres y mujeres, aun para ser un mocoso de 16 años recién cumplidos, Pansy lo miró de reojo y tragó grueso, tratando de resistir la tentación de echar otro vistazo a esa escultura ambulante, Draco se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos exasperado.

Theo era alto, un poco mas que Draco, _¡Diablos Malfoy ni hasta tú puedes ocultar lo que es mas que es evidente_! Esta bien, era como una cabeza mas alto, además era mucho mas corpulento, con un cabello largo peinado imitando a alguna estrella de wizard rock, carismático y ocurrente, quizás las mujeres lo consiguiesen atractivo hasta un punto, pero _¡Merlin_! él era Draco Malfoy……era millonario, hijo único, tenia estilo, tenia linaje y sobre todo …algún día……..si todo salía según los planes de su padre………….tendría poder………pero hasta a Pansy (que dicho sea de paso estaba loca por él) le resultaba difícil hacerse la indiferente en relación a Nott. Sin embargo si a "su insufrible novia" le gustaba Theo, solo por sacársela de encima, hasta él seria capaz de echarle leña al fuego para quitarse ese problema y de paso matar a dos pájaros de un tiro………….._Maldita seas Granger_.

Había mucho calor en el lugar, Pansy se quitó también la tunica y luego los otros chicos la imitaron Se miraron unos a otros observando sus atuendos, estaban vestidos como simple chicos muggles, solo Draco en su afán de vestir totalmente de negro podía parecer algo inadvertido.

-Si salimos vivos de aquí, sin duda nos mataran cuando nos vean vestidos de esta forma- dijo Goyle.

-No seas imbécil Gregory, sin duda el Señor Tenebroso tiene cosas mas importantes que saber el fabricante de tus jeans- masculló Draco tocando la superficie de piedra de la cueva para encontrar maldiciones ocultas, Pansy seguía pegada a él como una lapa, al parecer mostrarse amable con ella era peor que ignorarla.

A veces pensaba que Pansy simplemente era masoquista, pero ahora que lo veía con más claridad, ella simplemente era tonta. Le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes, esa era la razón principal por la cual salía con Padma Patil y que le gustase………Granger…..Draco sintió de nuevo todo el revoltijo en su estomago, miró con desprecio la corpulenta humanidad de Theo Nott, con sus cabellos castaños largos revueltos y su actitud desenfadada que proclamaba a gritos "_a mi todo me sabe a mierda_". Era cierto, el imbécil tenia tanto coraje como un Griffyndor y eso había sido un punto a su favor con la sabelotodo, además de que aunque Theo últimamente hacia todo lo posible por parecer y autoproclamarse el James Dean de Howargts (por eso de lo de _**Rebelde sin causa**__,_ y _añado_, se dijo Draco a si mismo_, gracias a Merlín que mi padre no sabe que pase el ultimo verano admirando cine muggle de los años 50……………..Bah!!!! en realidad fue desde los años 30 hasta el presente_), pasaba mucho tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en los libros, incluso mas que él mismo y eso era bastante que decir. Era casi imposible imaginarse a Granger con Theo, casi tan imposible como un Malfoy- Granger, pero lo primero había sucedido contra todo pronóstico, así que quizás……lo segundo.

Draco alejó el pensamiento sacrílego de su cabeza………..no podía distraerse con ella y menos en ese momento.

-¿Encontraste algo?- masculló Theo mirando de nuevo nervioso a todas direcciones. Admiraba la sangre fría de Malfoy, quien si sentía algún temor, lo estaba disimulando de manera magistral, eso y su gran capacidad de observación valían su peso en oro, el resto del chico era una completa perdida a su juicio.

-Sigamos, por ahora sea lo que sea esta lejos- dijo Draco sin evitar sentirse satisfecho de si mismo. Su afán por aprender los secretos de las artes oscuras, en ese momento le estaban dando la ventaja y el liderato de la situación.

De pronto llegaron a una estancia circular, con muchos corredores en todas sus paredes. Theo levantó su varita para seguir iluminando el lugar. Los chicos se separaron examinando el sitio, las paredes eran de piedras y el piso de arena compactada, lucia muy antiguo y abandonado. Había muchas entradas a pasadizos, una más siniestra que la otra. De pronto unas antorchas iluminaron con una extraña luz verde el lugar.

-¿Hacia donde?- Theo gritó dando vueltas sobre si mismo, de pronto empezó a sentir que todo daba vueltas y una sensación asfixiante se apodero de él. Se sentía mareado y hasta cierto punto enfermo.

-Nott- gritó Draco cuando vio a Theo girando sobre si mismo como un trompo, de pronto fue cubierto por un vaho negro que cubrió su cuerpo, este entró por la boca de Theodore, el chico cayó al suelo pesadamente y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

-¡Diablos!- Draco abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Nott seria el primero en caer, ni en sus mejores sueños. No era que en realidad lo lamentase mucho, pero siendo realistas eso seria malo muy malo en las actuales circunstancias, algo le decía que necesitarían los apestosos encantamientos de Nott. Quizás tendría que ir a ayudarlo…………..a Draco se le secó la garganta………_Quizás_. Sabia que lo iba a lamentar, algo le decía que años después se reclamaría a si mismo que no aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerlo débil a sus pies para desaparecerlo del mapa. Pero que diablos, si le iba a ganar iba a ser en igualdad de condiciones.

El chico rubio dio grandes zancadas hasta el cuerpo del joven. Pansy lloraba ruidosamente y Crabbe, Goyle y Spencer miraban con ojos exorbitados la escena. Estaba semi oscuro el lugar a pesar de las antorchas y nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pasando, solo veían a Theo tirado en el piso y a Draco sobre él.

-_Enervate_- Draco apuntó con su varita el cuerpo de Theo, este parpadeo y miró a Draco con desden.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, no estaba muerto, solo me desmaye- dijo Theo, entonces miró sus manos, había un dibujo grabado en su piel como un tatuaje en su brazo derecho desde los dedos hasta……..Theo se levantó la camisa y vio el intrincado diseño en espirales y signos vikingos que se extendía hasta su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, ya que su padre tenia uno igual en su torso, escupió una maldición- ¡Diablos! _Plogsom._

-Joven amo- Plogsom le habló mentalmente y el chico lo sintió riéndose en su cabeza, esa voz era demasiado conocida, si bien el espíritu nunca hablaba con él, lo había escuchado en infinidad de ocasiones conversando con su padre. Theo estaba desesperado. Se suponía que el espíritu familiar protegía a la cabeza de la familia Nott. Hasta donde sabia, solo se heredaba si su amo anterior moría. Theo sintió un dolor apremiante en su pecho y además mucho miedo. Si su padre moría…………no podía ni pensar en esa posibilidad, era lo único que tenia en su vida…………. A él y a Hermione.

-¿Mi padre esta bien?- preguntó mentalmente Theo de manera exigente- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Theodore, ¿Me estas escuchando?- los intensos ojos grises de Draco buscaban a los azules de Theo.

Theo no abrió la boca sino que miró a Draco quien lo observaba con curiosidad y cautela. Tomó su varita con fuerza, jamás había sentido tanta desconfianza hacia alguien. Era triste que dos chicos que se conocían de toda la vida y habían sido compañeros de juegos, ahora estuviesen distanciados de una forma que no habría nunca reconciliación posible, eso a Theo le molestaba, no sabia definir porque, pero le molestaba profundamente que las cosas hubiesen terminado así con Malfoy. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra.

-El amo mayor lo pidió así, quiere protegerlo, no confía en sus compañeros- dijo el Plogsom- Nott viejo esta loco de remate, pero es un demente saludable. Joven Amo, estos chicos no son sus amigos, podrían matarlo, traicionarlo, sobre todo el rubio. Ese chico lo odia, lo envidia y quiere quitarle algo muy importante para usted amo, déjeme matarlo por usted. Mi amo, ni siquiera tiene que verlo……………o recordarlo.

-Tonterías, son una partida de idiotas, pero no son unos asesinos y no me dejarían aquí. En cuanto a Draco se lo que quiere y jamás lo tendrá, ni en su sueños, pero no lo matare, no soy un asesino. Ni tu tampoco lo harás- dijo Nott en su mente, mientras sentía la mirada acerada de Draco Malfoy sobre su pecho y su brazo. La ultima persona que querría al lado, cuando recién se estaba manifestando su otro yo, era el arrogante rubio que en ese momento lo estaba matando la curiosidad. Le había exigido al demonio dejar en paz a Draco, pero todo esto era muy nuevo para él, así que tendría que preguntarle a su padre como funcionaban las órdenes con su Plogsom.

-Nott ¿Quién demonios te hizo eso en el brazo?- Draco hablaba de manera baja, mientras zarandeaba al chico que todavía estaba sentado sobre el suelo con una expresión ausente en su rostro.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo el Plogsom quien le imprimió un toque perverso a todas sus palabras- seria divertido.

-Este es el peor de todos, yo me encargare- dijo mentalmente Theo, luego le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Draco- es un tatuaje, me lo hice recientemente.

-Si, recientemente hace dos segundos apenas, no soy idiota Theo- Draco lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, algo le decía que ese tatuaje era más de lo que aparentaba y que constituía un secreto para su dueño. Un secreto que él moriría por saber, conocer un punto flaco de Theo – Dime Nott, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo?

-Guardarías un secreto- Nott no tuvo alternativa, los otros chicos pronto se darían cuenta de que algo estaba mal y Theo presentía que si bien podría convencerlos de que era un tatuaje normal, quizás el escepticismo de Draco Malfoy pudiese ponerlos suspicaces.

-Dime- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de conocer lo que ocultaba el tatuaje. Perfecto, finalmente lo tenía en sus manos.

-Amenázalo- le dijo Plogsom- eso servirá.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Theo sin dejar de observar la expresión predatoria de Draco, sin querer había hablado en voz alta para su consternación. La satisfacción estaba bailado claqué en los iris grises de Malfoy. _Maldito retorcido de mierda._

-Tu padre lo hizo con Avery- dijo Plogsom – y el imbécil se hizo en los pantalones pero no abrió la boca jamás. Soy el secreto mejor guardado de los Nott´s, la causa de que sean prácticamente invencibles.

-Esto no lo sabe ni Voldemort- los ojos de Theo se agrandaron, sus pupilas se dilataron ocupando casi la totalidad de su iris, el entendimiento de la situación se abrió camino en su cerebro- tú no eres la razón por la cual los Nott´s somos fieles a Voldemort, tú eres otra cosa mucho mas interesante

-No tengo nada que ver con su alianza al Señor Tenebroso, la culpa es de ustedes y sus estúpidos juramentos- contesto el demonio con acritud- En cuanto al chico rubio, lo amenazaremos y luego será como si no hubiese sucedido nada- Theo sintió como el fuego empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tomó el antebrazo de Draco y lo apretó con sus dedos.

-Me llaman Legión, también maldito…………soy el Plogsom, el destructor- dijo Nott con la voz gutural y espesa del demonio. Draco abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no se separó de Theodore- promete que no dirás nada, no harás nada y lo olvidaras todo, porque si no comeremos tu carne y escupiremos tus huesos.

-A mi nadie me amenaza- masculló Draco Malfoy tratando de zafarse del agarre de Nott sin éxito- y menos tú- su voz sonó desinflada al final, tenia la ligera sensación de que Nott no era Nott, por lo menos esa siniestra voz no lo era.

¡_Diablos!, Theo, justo el momento para jugar al __**Exorcista**__. Nota mental Draco Malfoy: deja de ver películas de horror muggle, al parecer tienen la tendencia de convertirse en realidad. _Draco vio como la cara de Nott se contorsionaba para mostrarle una sonrisa sardónica, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y despedían maldad. _Segunda Nota Mental: aprender algún día a cerrar tu bocota Malfoy. _Draco tragó grueso, algo le decía que pasase lo que pasase no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Nadie me amenaza, no te tengo miedo- dijo Draco de manera segura.

-¿Ah no? Chico…………..estúpido- entonces el Plogsom se manifestó fuera del cuerpo de Theo que quedó en una especie de trance por unos segundos. Draco alzó la cara y pudo ver el demonio en todo su esplendor, solo visible para él. El horror se pintó en su rostro y sus más terribles pesadillas volvieron a atormentar su mente cuando vio su cara. Sus pensamientos viajaban demasiado rápido, sentía el corazón desbocado y de pronto la nada, sintió su mente expandirse hacia el universo. Vio de nuevo la terrible cara del plogsom, que era putrefacción y la maldad personificadas y se encogió de temor. Un sonido parecido al de la succión invadió el ambiente luego el silencio.

-¿Malfoy?- llamó Theo cuando vio los ojos desenfocados de Draco, luego este agitó su cabeza. Los otros chicos miraban desconcertados la escena, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de nada.

-Mueve el culo Nott- dijo Draco habiendo olvidado absolutamente todo lo anterior- iremos por este- Draco señaló uno de los pasadizos. Nott dio un ágil salto y se levanto. Era extraño pero se sentía más rápido y más fuerte, miró su mano tatuada. ¿Cómo rayos le iba a explicar a Hermione que tenía a un espíritu familiar maligno, casi un demonio, viviendo en su cuerpo en completa simbiosis con él? _Diablos, Nott tienes mas problemas de los que creías, tu novia va a matarte._

-No lo hará amo, al final todas las mujeres se terminan acostumbrando- el espíritu se rió a carcajadas en su cabeza- solo debo advertirte que esperes a casarte para hablarles de mi, suelen asustarse y huir………o ……..a veces enloquecer- entonces el Plogsom no siguió hablando, sabia que no debía hacer ninguna referencia a la madre de Nott, lo podía desestabilizar. Sin embargo apreciaba fuerza de carácter en el chico, era duro, inteligente, lógico y bastante razonable. Ciertamente no parecía un Nott normal. Perfecto, este no enloquecería como los demás- te aconsejo que se lo digas poco a poco, para que lo digiera. Conmigo serás fuerte y poderoso, un mago extraordinario.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Nott con un poco de escalofríos - vaya y que pasa si te pido que te vayas- en realidad no le preocupaba la cordura de Hermione cuando se enterara, ella tenia la cabeza mas dura que había conocido en la vida, lo que mas temía era que le enviase una maldición por idiota.

-Será un mago común y corriente, poderes habituales, sexo común y corriente- dijo el Plogsom omitiendo un importantísimo detalle en relación a ello, el espinoso asunto del sexo. Afortunadamente al parecer el chico no andaba pensando en esas lides, puesto que ignoró el comentario y no mordió el anzuelo, el espíritu agregó- pero no puedes pedirme que me aleje mucho tiempo, yo soy parte de ti ahora.

Mientras se acercaban a la entrada del pasadizo, unas figuras grises y apestosas hicieron su aparición.

-Oh………….oh- Draco y Theo se quedaron inmóviles y estáticos.

-Infieris- el grito de Pansy solo se vio amortiguado por el de Jack Spencer cuando unas de las criaturas lo mordió en el hombro, Crabbe corrió a su ayuda y se lo quitó de encima, intentaron correr en otra dirección pero cientos de infieris se dirigían hacia ellos, provenientes de los corredores.

-_Crucio-_ gritó Draco a uno de los infieris, este ni se inmuto.

- _Avada Kedavra_- tampoco paso nada. Lógico, pensó Draco, no puedes matar a nada que ya esta muerto, pero según sus libros de magia negra, desmembrándolos por lo menos los inutilizaría. Estiro su delgado y esbelto cuerpo al máximo mientras evadía a los monstruos y los apuntó con su varita

-_Separo corpus_- Draco tenia muy buena puntería y lo demostró, era muy ágil, saltaba sobre los cadáveres de manera impresionante, pero mientras más desmembraba infieris estos seguían apareciendo y él seguía atacando. Sonrío satisfecho, tantas horas metido en la biblioteca de su padre, estudiando artes oscuras, estaban dando frutos inesperados

Theo observó como lo estaban acorralando los infieri, sintió sus manos frías y pegajosas sobre su cuerpo y luego la energía del Plogsom surgiendo dentro de su cuerpo, miró a los cadáveres ambulantes quienes dirigían sus ojos opacos directamente hacia él. Theo saltó y luego dar un giro pateo a uno de ellos con tanta fuerza que logro enviarlo contra la pared, Theo entonces se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno de ellos, decapitando y desmembrando cuerpos con sus propias manos, su fuerza física era casi sobrenatural, mientras respiraba agitadamente con el corazón casi saliéndose por su boca, observó a los demás, Draco hacia un estupendo trabajo enviando maleficios diseccionadores a los infieris que lo atacaban. Pansy y Jack Spenser trataban de apartar a los suyos igual que Crabbe y Goyle.

-Desvíenlos hacia el centro de la habitación- gritó Nott mientras se paraba amenazante en posición de combate frente a dos infieris que sin dudar se apartaron de su alcance

-¿Cómo si fuesen a hacerme caso?- dijo Jack Spencer con amargura enviando hechizos reductores a los cadáveres, sin embargo al ver que su magia resultaba inútil con ellos, decidió ver si su sarcasmo surtía algún efecto- Por favor pedazo de zombi vete a la esquina- los infieris se le acercaron mas aun dispuesto a matarlo y Pansy corrió a su ayuda y con un Sectusempra les seccionó las cabezas acabando con ellos

- Creo que un _por favor _no funcionara esta vez- dijo Draco Malfoy y entonces tuvo una brillante idea, lastima que no pudiese hacerlo con todo su potencial so pena de quedar reducidos todos a cenizas, apuntó a los cadáveres ambulantes y gritó- _¡Fiendfyreeh!_

Pequeñas volutas de fuego maldito fueron como chispas hacia los Infieres obligándolos a amontonarse en medio de la estancia. El calor se hizo insoportable. Cuando estuvieron bien juntos. Crabbe y Goyle clavaron sus varitas sobre la grava y conjuraron un encierro mágico.

-¡_Fiendfyreoh_!- gritó Draco y el fuego volvió a su varita.

-¿Sabes conjurar fuego maldito?- preguntó Crabbe.

-Solo por unos minutos y en pequeña cantidad- contestó Draco- es muy inestable y peligroso.

-Deberías enseñarme- dijo Crabbe, enfocando sus diminutos ojos castaños en los grises de Draco. El rubio vio la codicia en los ojos de Crabbe, algo distinto a lo que usualmente veía en ellos, de pronto se azoró y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Quizás………no debería- contestó Draco dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su cara. El fuego mágico no era asunto de juegos ni tampoco de descerebrados.

Los infieri seguían retorciéndose atemorizantes en medio del circulo mágico que los encerraba.

-Bueno- comentó Theo sin dejar de mirar a Draco con algo de admiración por conjurar fuego maldito- visto que no tengo intensiones de dejarlo hasta aquí, tendremos que deshacernos de ellos.

-Son como los vampiros. Los destruye la luz- comentó Pansy tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella no era tan tonta después de todo.

-Te cedo el honor- dijo Draco un poco molesto, tenia que reconocer que los encantamientos de magia blanca no eran lo suyo- Debes conjurar luz blanca lo suficientemente potente.

-Y que mejor luz que la del propio sol- los ojos de Theo brillaron y el espíritu oscuro que tenia en el tatuaje se encogió lo suficiente para no quedar expuesto. Entonces Theo Nott demostró porque era uno de los alumnos mas destacados en encantamientos.

-_Magnificum Solaris_- una bola incandescente salió de la punta de su varita, brillando de tal forma que los otros chicos tuvieron con ocultarse los ojos con sus manos a manera de viseras. Draco estaba simplemente impresionado. Cuando los rayos de luz llegaron a los infieris estos se evaporaron. Después que el efecto del hechizo murió, vieron una copa de oro en medio de la estancia, todos suspiraron aliviados, la prueba había terminado.

Los aplausos llenaron la estancia, todos habían visto el desempeño de los chicos y este había sido perfecto. Sin embargo poco a poco el bullicio se apagó al ver que el Lord Tenebroso no participaba de esa felicidad, esta vez estaba preocupado. Un mortifago no debía hacer uso de la magia más blanca existente para luchar, eso era un error, un anatema. Invocar la luz del sol en un hechizo, ¡Tonterías! De nuevo había tenido un error de apreciación, ese chico Nott, no era solo músculo sin cerebro, como la mayoría de los jóvenes que le habían sido presentados ese día a excepción del hijo de Malfoy, quien prometía ser tan perverso como su padre y con un excelente dominio de las artes oscuras, Theo Nott era un gran hechicero poderoso en encantamientos, al mejor estilo de Albus Dumblendore. Inadmisible……….pero a la vez…………tendría que analizar el provecho que se le podría sacar a esa situación.

-Nott- siseó Lord Voldemort dirigiéndose al demente mago que estaba agazapado en un rincón- ¿Que rayos le has estado enseñando a ese chico?

Theodore Nott sentía debilidad ahora que su Plogsom lo había abandonado, miles de palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sin decidirse a decir ninguna, simplemente gruño y miró con temor al señor tenebroso al darse cuenta de que no había respondido de manera satisfactoria.

-Estas mas demente de lo que creí- dijo Voldemort con frustración- esperemos que el chico no siga tu camino. Veré en que me puede servir Theodore Nott hijo.

-Mi señor- dijo Lucius Malfoy quien pensó que la brillante actuación de Draco le ganaría por lo menos un halago de parte del Señor Oscuro, pero en cambio la atención era de nuevo para el chico de Nott. No podía dejar de admitir que el bastardo era algo fuera de serie, pero Draco había conjurado fuego maldito, y eso no se veía muy a menudo, ni siquiera en muchos mortifagos- ¿A quien le llevamos a los aposentos?- si conocía bien a su maestro, sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Voldemort no lo dudo ni un instante, el más débil, seria su chivo expiatorio, un recordatorio de que los demás, sus seguidores, sus mortifagos, debían esforzarse al máximo para agradarlo a él, a su señor, al dueño absoluto de sus vidas y sus destinos.

-Tráeme al chico Spencer-dijo el hombre serpiente- Dile al padre que el chico no volverá a Hogwarts ni a su casa en mucho mucho…… tiempo- el tono de satisfacción de Lord Voldemort no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-El ganador- preguntó de nuevo Lucius- ¿Quién ganó?

-Empate técnico, tu hijo y el de Nott- dijo fríamente Lord Voldemort- no hay marca tenebrosa para nadie hasta que se decida quien de ellos es mejor que el otro.

0o0


End file.
